Of Ink and Science
by Tehreign
Summary: Ty, an inventor and scientist at heart, re-created Octarian hovering technology with many other inklings. But when his best friend gets kidnapped because of her ability, and memories of an event long ago resurfacing, he must use what he has to save the one who he loves, and settle the conflict with the Octarians. (Part of Shared Universe) (Ch 41 RELEASED!)
1. The Second Great Turf War Prologue

Prologue: The Second Great Turf War: Prologue

* * *

 _There was silence. Peace._

 _Ty was asleep in his room, when he was awoken by a large crash._

 _He woke up and ran downstairs as fast as his little legs could._

 _He had to protect his family and his inventions._

 _His brother was asleep with a strange contraption in his hand._

 _Ty knew what the intruders were after, and he had a way to stop them._

 _But he was too late, by the time he reached his brother's room, a loud bang echoed through the house._

* * *

Ty, an inkling at the age of 18, woke up drenched in sweat. He looks around for his alarm clock.

"Why the heck is it 3:30 in the morning..." he mumbles to himself. "And why am I dreaming of _that event_. I want to forget about it, not remember it."

Ty gets himself out of bed and walks to his apartment's bathroom. He walks to the mirror to make sure his bright yellow hair doesn't look like a mess and to wash his face. 'I might as well get prepared for today. Besides, I needed to wake up early anyways' he thinks to himself while bundling his tentacles with a band.

Without warning, the lights turn off, startling him. He feels around for the light switch and fiddles with it. 'Dang, why can't we keep a solid state of power around here?' he thought to himself. Giving up, he decides to deal with it the only way he wants to. He starts focusing on his hair, straining every thought until he is able to see things as he walks the hallway to his kitchen.

"I need to start doing this more often when the power goes out." he says, chuckling. "It's not every day this ability is actually useful."

His "hair" is emitting light, glowing with the same color he was born with; yellow. 'As useful as this is, I need to be careful, my assistant would go crazy if she sees this' he thinks. Just then, the lights flickered back on. "Thank goodness, this wears me out fast" he said. He focuses on his hair again and it returns to normal.

"The power was only out for three minutes? What kind of bull shark crap is this?!" he shouts. "Why did I even choose this place to begin with..."

He looks around his apartment, trying to find an answer. The brick walls in the living room area were a nice shade of red, the couch was made with black leather, the matching recliner, the glass coffee table, his console systems all neatly spaced out on his TV stand, a hi-def 40" TV sits gloriously. The weapons rack, with it's odd selection of weapons; Inkbrush, Krak-on Splat Roller, Tentatek Splattershot, N-Zap '85, Kelp Splat Charger, and a Blaster, all clean and ready for use.

He looks at the dining area: Acrylic tabletop with yellow lines that resemble a circuit board, all 6 black chairs around the table, the ceiling lamp unaware of gravity's existence, the walls a nice shade of off-white. He then turns to the area he was currently in: white walls, oak cabinets, stainless steel fridge, metal dishwasher, metal oven and stove top, black granite counter top, his Tentatek coffee machine standing mighty, and the metal sink.

"Here I am talking to myself. Again. I don't even know why I am complaining anyways, I've got it better than most others." Ty says. He goes to his pantry to find something to fix for the morning meal. "darn, I forgot to get waffle mix yesterday. I guess I'll have to go to Ink-mart today..."

* * *

Ty sighs. It is now 4 am, coffee in hand, watching the news as he lets the caffeine kick in. Today was an important day for him, he and his lab were about to unlock the Octarian's hovering technology. They just got to the issue of powering it, and for that, they need a baby zapfish. This may seem out of the question, but they will need it in order to make sure they replicated it enough so that it works. After that, they can start on another source of power.

"I'll need to visit the cap'n after I address the team today. I called ahead, and he is as excited as we are about this, so we should be fine." Ty says, sipping his coffee. "If only my brother were around to see this..."

Finally, at around 5:30, the sun peaks from the top of the buildings of Inkopolis. The caffeine also just happens to kick in, making Ty all energetic for the day ahead of him.

* * *

Thanks for reading my story, even if it is incomplete. Splatoon and its characters belong to Nintendo.

First off, I would like to thank many of the other authors for inspiration. I had no Idea where to start this story, reading nearly all of these other fanfics helped me get going. Tips would be appreciated, as I would like to fix some of my writing to at least make it more "catchy".


	2. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Welcoming committee

* * *

Walking to the doors of the Lab, Ty couldn't help himself from being calm, and the coffee wasn't helping him at all. He was almost running to where his section of the lab was.

"Dasquid?! Ty, calm down a bit, you're making me worried!" a female, yet familiar, voice behind him said. He turned around and spotted the beautiful face he knows all too well: Cyan tentacles with light gray tips, light tan skin, green eyes, and a happy attitude that seemed absent today. She was 18 (a few months behind Ty), and only 1 or 2 inches shorter, but she was more beautiful than most inkling girls her age.

"Oh, hi there Vybe! Today is the day that we get that disk at least flying. Aren't you also exited?" Ty said.

"Well I'll be splattered if I wasn't, but something came up..." Vybe said with anxiety in her voice. "Um... where should I start... um..."

She started looking at the ground. Ty knew this wasn't a normal situation: Vybe never does this on a regular basis.

"It's ok to tell me." Ty said, preparing himself for the possible results. "You can trust me. We've known each other since we first met on that subway car."

"It's just so creepy, even I'm scared." She explains. "It just... activated... or something..."

Ty then had a wave of questions pop in his head. But before he could even try to speak, Vybe dragged him into the lab room. Ty noticed something odd about the craft's behavior; it was slightly leaning to one side, but the gyroscopes inside it would have stabilized it by now.

"Oh, I think I know why. Did you notice how it's leaning to the side a bit?" Ty said. Vybe nodded, looking confused. "The power cord got left in; it's tugging on the craft."

"OH! That makes sense! Why didn't I think of that?" Vybe said as she face palmed. "I am not myself today..."

"Relax mates!" a very loud and happy voice said.

"Rex, you dimwit! YOU LEFT IT PLUGGED IN!" Vybe shouts.

Rex is a male inkling, 17 years old, lime-green tentacles with green tips, green eyes, dark skin, and a fiery attitude that makes him way more stupid than he really is. He was quite happy today, more than he usually is.

"Wait, what? I know I'm retarded, but I'm not THAT stupid!" Rex tries to defend himself from Vybe's fury. Ty, knowing better, continues to ease the craft back down so that he can undo the cable to the wall.

"Vybe, calm down, it wasn't him." A female voice said. Vybe looks at the only inkling that will willingly stand against Vybe's fury. It was Coral.

Coral is only 16 years old, pink tentacles with white tips, pale skin, pink eyes, and a calm personality. What sets her apart from most inklings is her voice; just hearing it can change the mood of anyone, depending on the tone of her voice. In this case, she used it to calm down Vybe.

"Rex, I will let you go... for now..." Vybe said.

"Whew, thanks Coral." Rex said, relieved that he wouldn't die today.

"Don't you dare try to flirt with me... I will lacerate your throat in two if you even try." Coral said. Terrified, Rex ran to a corner of the room so he could hide.

"Hehehe..." Coral said mischievously. That's something else about her: never piss her off.

Ty sighed, and began to unplug the cable when he heard two running footsteps coming towards the lab.

"Damn it Felix! We are late again!" a female voice said. "We are going to be late for school because of you!"

"Flowix, chillax. We will get there..." A male voice said. The doors open and two inklings, both look like they are 14 and probably twins, stand in awe at the 4 other inklings that are messing with a large metal object in a lab. Both have dark blue tentacles with black tips, Amber eyes, and pale skin.

"Um... uh oh..." said who Ty could assume was Felix. "What... um... sis... why are we here?"

"This does not look like your average class room" Flowix said "but I swear we followed the map correctly..."

"Let me see that..." Felix said as he grabbed his sister's phone. "OH MY GAAAAWWWWSSSSSHHHHHH..."

"What?" Flowix asked. "What's wrong bro?"

"The map was upside down?" Ty said. Vybe was trying to hold in her laughter as the two young inklings jumped.

"Um... um... uh..." Both of the inklings were obviously startled at what they were seeing.

"You two lost?" Rex said.

"Yeah, we are. We wouldn't be if my bro didn't try to do another turf war!" Flowix said with anger.

"Hey! You were looking at headgear!" Felix said. The two then began to bicker back and forth.

"Hey Ty, should we allow them to stay? I have relations at the school I believe they go to, so I can ask for the day off for them." Vybe said.

"Yeah, go ahead." Ty said. "We will need the company of these two, they seem interested."

Felix and Flowix glared at Ty. "Hey, not my fault I can't teleport you guys."

Coral then proceeded to make them comfortable with the four scientists, Vybe left the room to contact the school, and Rex was helping Ty out with the hovercraft.

"I have to go see the Cap'n, don't break anything!" Ty said.

"OK! Can I come with you?" Vybe asked, brushing quite close to Ty."Please?"

"Sure, I guess..." Ty says while trying not to blush.

Ty and Vybe then walk out of the lab together to go find the cap'n. After they leave, Rex walks over to Coral with a concerned face. Coral notices it.

"What is it Rex?" Coral asked."It better not be a smart-squid response."

"Did you notice something about Vybe's hair?"Rex whispers."I swear I saw sparks..."

"Yeah, I did too. Why?"Coral said.

"I'm just making sure I'm not being stupid." Rex said.

* * *

Heyo, made another one. Figured I might as well do it as I have nothing else to do (except play splatoon, of course). This is why I should not write things at 23:00; I write worse than I do in the morning :P


	3. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Ty's POV

Ah, I love it when the air is cool. It makes it so much easier to breathe...

"Ty, are we going to be late?" asked Vybe. "Well, are we?"

"You didn't give me enough time to answer Vybe, and we will not be late." I said. "You should take into consideration that he is old, plus he said to come when we were ready."

Looking back to when I first asked, it was only a few months after I defeated Octavio. I was so interested that I took a look at the flying disk that stole the Great Zapfish. After that, it was a blur of me and Vybe getting all the materials we would need to create a scale model. And once that was done, we showed it off at the Inkopolis Science Fair. That was when we met Rex, who nearly managed to break it. He did show interest in the concept, so he wanted to help us get a full-scale machine that actually works. I can't remember when we met Coral though. The earliest memory of her was once we got the coils in. She was napping on top of it when I got to the lab the morning after we put in the coils.

Out of all four of us, I think only two of us have any 'notable' abilities. Coral and I are definite, though I'm suspecting Vybe has something about her, seeing as nearly any time I brush up against her tentacles, I feel multiple shocks and the area where I brushed seems to be a weird shade of blue-green. If Rex has anything, he isn't showing it.

"What's the matter?"Vybe asks.

"Oh, I was just lost in my thoughts." I said. It wasn't long after until we reached the plaza.

"Oh, it looks like Cooler Heads has some new stock!" Vybe said happily."I will go check it out, you visit the cap'n!" And like that, she was off.

"Oh-kay, that was awkward." I said quietly. I looked around, not many inklings were around. "Must be a slow day today. That's good."

I step on the manhole in the corner, and transform into my squid form. After what seemed like a few seconds, I arrived at what the cap'n claims as his 'base'.

"Ty, is that you young man?" Cuttlefish said, but something was off...

"Yeah, I'm here about that thing I asked you about nearly 4 years ago." I said. "I need a zapfish, we finally built it."

"Oh joy! I never forget my promises, so let me go get it for you." He said. He walked into his shed. I looked at the snow globe prison, but Octavio wasn't there."Where is Octavio?"

"Oh, him. He escaped, but He hasn't been able to continue his reign effectively. Riots are happening between different species of Octarian, all fighting for power." Cuttlefish explains.

"So if it continues, a civil war will break out..."I say. Before I can continue, an explosion was heard in the distance, and a flying disk flew out of nowhere and over our heads.

"DAMN IT, THEY ARE GOING FOR IT!" I yell."GET THE ZAPFISH IN A CONTAINER AND SEND IT TO MY APARTMENT! I'M GOING TO HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS MYSELF!"

"HERE IS YOUR SPLATTERSHOT" He yells back."AND GET YOUR UNIFORM ON, THE FANS LOVE IT!"

"I ALREADY HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!"I yell back before disappearing into the grate.

Vybe's POV

"Oh my squid this is cute!" I squeal. I picked up a Jungle Hat."This would definitely look good on Ty!"

"So you want to buy it?" Annie asks.

"Can I get two? One for me and one for my Boyfriend?" I ask.

"Ah, so he's your 'Boyfriend' now, huh?" Moe asks, teasingly.

"Moe, was I specifically talking to you?" I say. "But yes, I treat him as such, but I have not told him my true feelings yet."

"Where is your bravery now, young squid?" Moe asks, with more malice than before.

"Moe, you are not needed right now." Annie said. Moe begrudgingly sulks backwards.

"Back to the hats, how much for the two of them?" I ask. "I mean, if it's possible..."

"Yeah, it is."Annie happily said. "That will be 18,000 coins."

"Whew, your store is wiping me clean, Annie!" I say as I give her the cash. "But I like it here, so I don't mind."

"Thank you for shopping at Cooler Heads. Have a nice..."Annie started, but was interrupted by what sounded like a distant explosion. "...Day?"

"Um... yeah, you too Annie!" I said before taking the bag. I ran out to the plaza, and I could just feel that there was fear in the air; everyone was looking around nervously.

Just then, a giant UFO appeared from nowhere heading straight for the great zapfish. Knowing what it was going to take, I reach for my splattershot. I never leave home without it. I aimed at where it was going and fired. All of the sudden, I felt something land on me, and I blacked out.

Coral's POV

I was watching the TV in the break room with the two siblings and Rex. Rex is more of a kid person than I am, so I just sat on the far end of everyone else. Suddenly, the screen went red with an exclamation mark in the center. News Flash, apparently, so something major must have happened. Callie and Marie started talking about a giant UFO over Inkopolis Plaza. I dared not show my fear, I want to be brave, but...

"... We just received some news about the UFO taking the great zapfish and a hostage" Callie said.

My heart is falling, I can feel it.

"Their hostage was an inkling, of course." Marie sighed.

"Witnesses claim that she had Cyan Hair with light-grey tips..." Callie added.

Rex then shut off the TV, looking at me with a concerned face. I just realized I had curled myself up into a ball, frozen, hollow possibly. I couldn't take it anymore. I ran outside and into the alleyway and cried. Rex came after me and tried to comfort me.

I feel so alone. At least Rex is here...

* * *

So here is one more. please review if you want to, I won't force something I know most people rather stay away from.

At this point, I'm not planning on taking many more suggestions (not that there were any to begin with). I already dashed trough so many chapters, but I need to finalize them first.


	4. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Vybe's POV

I woke up on a hard floor. I had no idea where I was, but I felt movement from my entire cell... wait what? Cell? I felt around and all around me were metal bars. Great... Wait, hang on, they didn't take anything, I have my cell phone! I need to call Ty immediately!

Ring...

Come on, pick up...

Ring...

Come on, Ty, Come on...

Ring...

"Vybe, where are you?" Ty said. Yes! He picked up!

"Ty, I am stuck in a cell on the UFO." I said quietly. I don't want to attract attention.

"Ok then, the news did say someone fitting your description was captured, but that they also got the great zapfish. Hang in there, and try not to use your cell phone, or if you must use sparingly!" Ty said. "I'm coming to get you!"

"Ok, please hurry. I will text you details of where I am if possible." I said, and then hung up.

I sure hope he hurries; I don't want them to find out what I am able to do.

Ty's POV

I sighed, putting the phone away. I put on the hero suit, which still fits surprisingly well. Although, the reason why is because I have kept adding things to it over the past 4 years: Two spare ink pouches beside the ink tank for backup, two ink needles attached to the wrists as another sub weapon to go along with my ink bombs, home-made sprinklers for the times when it is necessary, Ink jets on my boots to make me jump higher and swim faster, and finally, an ink-propelled grappling hook.

Knowing how to get to the plaza via rooftop is actually quite simple. That is, if you have what you need. Parkour is one of my pass-times, and I love it. I start running and jumping from rooftop to rooftop, splatting ink where necessary so That I can use my jets, and before you know it, you're above the plaza. Well, above the plaza... yeah I'm about 40 feet in the air...

Very high possibility of my unintentional death...

Nearly immovable sense that I will get injured...

A very high chance people will tell me I'm insane...

Wait a minute, I am insane...

Let's do this!

Do a triple back flip and land with a kneeling pose. Stuck the landing, and got everyone's attention. Yay, no time for autographs because it's night time. Agent 3 of the Squidbeak Splatoon is back in commission! Wait, do I know those two inklings? Oh blooper no...

The fireworks show in my head has encountered some issues...

Rex's POV

I was walking Coral home, when suddenly Agent 3 landed from the sky. Coral looked like she was ready to squeal, but I swear I recognize Agent 3 from somewhere...

"Ty! Is that you?" Coral said as she ran towards Agent 3.

Yep, that was Ty alright, knowing how to stick that landing. I knew he was always hiding something like this from our backs, but that's Ty for you.

"Shh, not now..." Ty whispered while trying to calm down coral. After a short time, Coral realized her mistake.

"Oh sorry Agent 3, thought you were someone else..." she said. Wait, did she just wink?

"Off to save the zapfish?" I say, trying to not anything slip. "Looks like you have an extra assignment attached to this mission, though..."

"I may need some help..." Ty says slyly. Oh no. Coral, what have you done? "Want to come along?"

"It looks like we don't have a choice!" I say, with Coral nodding furiously.

The three of us walk to the grate nearby Inkopolis Tower. Ty hands us sunglasses, and we put them on unknowing of the fact that he was about to throw a flash. We dive into the grate once the flash goes off. Once I am able to take off the sunglasses, we have reached a strange wooden hut with what I could only guess was Captain Cuttlefish.

Ty's POV

At least I prevented the further reveal of my Identity, and got these two involved. I handed the Captain the blueprints of my updated design of the hero suit. He nods and heads into his shed, while I give the same speech he gave me when I came here.

"Ok. You two are about to face enemies you have never seen before. The Octarians..."

"Will you get to the point Ty? I wanna kick some octo-sucker ass!" Rex pipes up. I swear I like and hate his guts at the same time.

"Will you let me continue?" I ask. "The Octarians are the sole enemy of the inklings. What has changed since my last time here, however, is new even to me."

"Wait, let me guess, new weapons? New species?" Rex asks.

"Let him speak, Rex" Coral butts in.

"A civil war is about to start. We must find a way to end this once we know all sides to it." I say. "For now, the Zapfish and Vybe are first Priority. I had Captain Cuttlefish upgrade the Hero suits to your specific needs and abilities. Rex, if you have anything special, tomorrow morning during training is the time to show it."

Rex gulped.

* * *

Guess what? I added at least one reference to Smash Bros in this one! HUGE Hint: It's one of the reveal video names, and is one of their quotes in the game they come from at the start of some battles.

Also, sorry this one is late. When I finished my batch of chapters from my writing splurge, it was well past midnight. Also, my Firewall bugged on me, so I can't turf wars until I get it fixed.


	5. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rex's POV

Oh god, we are in training right now. We learned how to use our Boot jets, needle shot sub weapon (we called it that because Ty didn't have a name for it), our grappling hooks, and our ink reserve pouches. Now it's only me in the area, the other three are in a bunker. Oh, and I have a huge boulder.

"What the squid am I supposed to do with this?" I ask.

"Use whatever you've got on it!" The Captain shouts.

Hmm... I wonder...

"Does this have iron in it?" I ask.

"Yes... why?" Ty asks.

I then proceed to channel my thoughts to the iron in the boulder. Once I've got a good hold on it, I change the magnetic field around it to make it fly around, and finish it by making the boulder explode. All I can see on their faces is the fact that their bottom jaws are missing.

"How was that?" I ask with a smirk.

"Can you control bodies like that?" Ty asks.

"Nope, I can't. This is magnetic fields we are talking about, not some supernatural power." I explain. "Our bodies don't have enough iron inside for me to do anything, and it is so spread out that even if I could, it won't help us to any degree."

"Well, really, all inklings possess some sort of power/ability; it's if they choose to seek out the way to use it." Ty said.

"Does that mean that...?" we all realize something.

"OH SQUID! WE NEED TO SAVE VYBE!" Ty shouts. We all know what could happen if they find out what she is capable of.

Vybe's POV

The ship landed, and my cage was pulled out. I kept my eyes closed to prevent them from trying to take my phone. This safari hat works wonders.

"Get her to sector 3, we must keep her at all costs." An Elite Octoling said. "And keep her alive."

After they were done moving me to wherever they were going to keep me, they left me and my cell alone. I was all alone. I hope I have good cell reception here. I am In the Octowhirl's Lair. To be honest, this one was the most fun of all the Great Octoweapons, though there was something missing...

Oh, the Octowhirl isn't here. Huh, they didn't replace it.

I take out my phone and text Ty about where I'm being held, and then put it away just in time. An Octoling was giving me food.

"Eat up, Octavio needs someone to listen to his situation." she said.

"What's going on?" I ask.

"If we don't stop the other species, both of our worlds will collapse" She said. "The Minor species are angry at Octavio, we Octolings rarely follow his orders anyways, and our worlds have been deteriorating."

"So... a civil war?" I ask.

"Yes, and I have a feeling you guys will help us, as we are only 1 to every 9 other soldiers." She said.

"That is... wow..." I say.

"Octavio wants to see the prisoner!" another Octoling shouts.

"I'm sorry, but we must follow this order." She says as she ties my hands together and walks me down the halls.

"What's your name?" I ask.

"Aizel." She says.

Ty's POV

We are blazing through the areas like a landslide, thanks to the edits I made to the hero suits. What I find odd is that the levels where we had Octolings just let us past. It probably has to relate to the civil war that is about to start.

I did give specific adjustments to both Rex and Coral's Hero suits. Coral has a mini killer-wail that she can activate just by using her voice. Rex has electromagnets. I have... well, you will see later. Already to the third boss area when I get a text message.

"Sector 3, Octowhirl layer. Octowhirl is missing." From Vybe.

"Guys, I know where she is." I announce through the comm. Line. "Sector 3 boss."

"Uh huh..." the Captain said. "They haven't rebuilt any of the bosses yet, but don't let down your guard."

"She said it wasn't there." I responded.

"You four done speaking yet? This is Agent 2, by the way." Agent 2 said.

"Oh hi Agent 2! How have you and your cousin getting along?" I said.

"Agent 1 here, we are still doing fine!" Agent 1 responded.

"Wait, you two are... Callie and Marie?" Rex said.

"Yup, Callie AKA Agent 1, and Marie AKA Agent 2, meet Rex AKA Agent 5, and Coral AKA Agent 6." I said.

"Gramps filled us in on the current situation with the Octarians. We might do a news report on this." Callie said.

"Wait, who is Agent 4 then?" Coral said.

"Agent 3, really? You should totes tell them who Agent 4 is!" Callie said.

"Well alright then. POP QUIZ! Who was taken in the UFO?" I said. I mean come on, it is so obvious.

"Oh, so we are rescuing Agent 4 at the Octowhirl's area?" Rex said.

"Affirmative. Scouting sector 3. Agent 3 out!" I said. I had to scout the area for any danger. I don't want to lose Rex or Coral.

I don't want to lose Vybe.

* * *

Heyo, another one done. At this pace, I might as well take a break. The Octowhirl was a fun boss, but the easiest so far has to be the Octomaw. I mean come on, you get a chance to finish another phase within 10 to 15 seconds! What the squid was Nintendo thinking?

And guess what, I decided to post this one almost 4 hours after chapter 3 because I missed yesterday. Yay!


	6. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Ty's POV

Finally, we reached the boss area, but Vybe wasn't anywhere.

"Where could she have gone?" I asked.

The sudden screaming directed my sight to a hallway, and I ran into it.

Vybe's POV

Damn, why did he have to smack me?

Oh yeah... I made a smart remark... I need to stop doing that. It gets me in trouble...

So here I am, my tentacles strapped to a machine that is sucking the electricity out of my body. It arcs on occasion to keep the shield around me. There is a possibility I won't come out of this alive...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH..." I scream, as loud as I could. It arced. I need help, I need to escape. But I'm literally stuck in here...

"...Vybe?" a voice said. Sounded distant.

"...Vybe!" That voice said... I can't identify who it is... my brain... is...

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH..." I scream. It arced again... I... Can't... hold...

Ty's POV

This room was definitely not here before. There are random bolts of electricity flying everywhere. Octavio is here, I know it. I can hear Vybe's screams, he did something, and I know it. I am literally using my jets to help me run to where she is, and I get no opposition from anyone.

I finally reach the room. There is static everywhere, and there's an energy field with something... no, someone inside. No... Vybe...

Out of instinct, I shoot at the barrier. Nothing happens. I continue shooting it, still nothing. I'm looking around for a switch, keypad, anything that can shut down the shield. Finally, a lever! I pull it, and immediately the shield drops, as well as the machine.

Vybe isn't moving. Her hair is almost colorless, and she is not breathing. I try CPR, it does not work. Damnit, why is nothing working! In all of my rage and sadness, my hair starts to glow. I want to help her, I can't just stop...

3rd Person POV

Ty is crouching over Vybe's body. His hair is glowing furiously. Suddenly, particles of energy start coming out of his hair, but Ty does not notice it one bit. Slowly, each one gets sucked up by Vybe's body. Ty eventually passes out from all the energy that left him.

Meanwhile

Rex and Coral had the "joy" of fighting Octavio. Most of the fight Was Coral calming Octavio down with her voice, while Rex tore whatever Octavio threw at them. After 30 minutes of this cycle of Octavio Throwing things at them, Rex breaking it, Coral singing, Octavio falling asleep, Rex and Coral shooting him, and then Octavio breaking something to throw, and repeating "You dang hipsters!" and "You can't handle my wasabi beats!", Rex got tired of his crap and just focuses on Octavio's machine. Coral, seeing what's about to go down, prepares to shoot him head on. Rex magnetically rips the machine into shreds, and Coral shoots the surprised Octavio. It works.

"WAIT!" Octavio shouted. Both Rex and Coral were surprised he surrendered. "I'm sorry, alright? This stress is overcoming me... Nearly everyone is against me..."

"So why the great and glorious zapfish?" Rex asks.

"Because if I show that I have power, then they will look up to me, and respect my authority..." Octavio said. "But now, they've taken it upon themselves to run on their own schedule. I can't make them do anything anymore."

"What about the Octolings? They still seem to be following your orders." Coral asks.

"They only follow them if there is something in it for them. I just sure hope this is worth it..." Octavio said.

"I see the tide has turned, Octavio." The Captain said, from what seemed out of nowhere. "I'm willing to give you and the Octolings a chance, under one condition."

"PLEASE! I WILL FIGHT BESIDE YOU IF IT MEANS I GET TO SEE SUNLIGHT AGAIN!" Octavio Begs.

"That was the condition, or at least part of it. You will also get to live with us in Inkopolis." The Captain said. "Power will be plentiful there, and you will get to see the sunlight."

"Aizel! Tell the other Octolings that we are to fight with the Inklings from here on out." Octavio said. Aizel ran off with glee. Everything was happy until...

"Octavio, I have bad news. The minors are attacking Inkopolis." Aizel said.

"WHAT?!" Octavio said. Furious, he went off somewhere.

"Oh crap. Cuttlefish, we have something ourselves that is bad." Coral said.

"What is it?" Said the Captain.

"Ty still has not returned, and the way is blocked off." Rex said.

The Captain was silent.

"How are we going to win this time?" Coral said

* * *

CLIFFHANGER FTW...

Ok sorry, I had to. Sorry this one is short and not that chubby in details, writing at 2 in the morning does this to me.


	7. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Vybe's POV

I groaned. How long was I out? Um... oh, right, I remember now... I was strapped to some sort of machine... and then everything went black...

"Oh Squid!" I said. I remember what happened...

I fell unconscious because of how much electricity was being taken out of my body. I know I produce way more electricity in my hair, but it was being drained to fast. But, why am I free from it... and why is... Ty... on the... ground...

And why is his hair glowing?

Like nothing happened, he woke up. He saw I was awake and tackle-hugged me.

"I thought you were dead..." he said.

I hugged him back. "No, you saved me... with your glowing hair..." I said. We both then noticed weird glowing particles surrounding us, moving toward one another, until they formed what looked like Inklings.

" _The light that pierces the darkness, the hope that breaks the doomed, the happiness that vanquishes the sadness, and the life that overcomes the death. That is what defines the Beacon._ " One of them said.

" _The one you call Ty is the Beacon; the cure for all that is dark._ " Another one says.

" _He is the caller for even the ones that have fallen._ " The last one says.

They then all disappear. Ty was pale in the face (not that he already wasn't pale enough), and I just looked at him.

"We should leave; the others are probably worried sick at the lab." I say.

"Those looked like my parents..." Ty said. "And Rex and Coral came with me."

"They WHAT?" I shouted. "WHAT DID THEY DO TO DESERVE THIS?"

"Hey, they were about to leak my identity to everyone in the plaza." He said. "They've actually been working together like bread and butter."

"Well, at least they are not dead." I say. "Let's just go, I don't like it here."

"Affirmative." Ty said. "Also, the hero suit has been updated."

"What..." I said. I didn't finish that statement before he grabbed me and started running, ink flying out of his boots, making him go faster. Once he was going fast enough, I was essentially flying. With all this momentum, one mistake could kill us both. He finally started slowing down, and then stopping in front of what looks like a bunker door.

"Dasquid?" He said. "Rex are you there? Yeah, I'm fine. Yes, I have Agent 4, Captain. Rex, mind opening the door? Great, thanks."

"Why are you asking Rex to open up a steel door?" I ask.

"Just watch." Is all Ty says before the door flies off its hinges and shattering in front of Rex. Needless to say, my jaw dropped.

"All of us had that same face." Ty said, cracking up in the process. No one else, however, shared that same laughter.

"Um, why is everyone so serious?" I ask.

"Because we are still at war." The captain said. Just then, Callie and Marie fell from the sky.

"Gramps, mind if you upgrade Vybe's suit? We will handle the situation here." Marie said.

The Captain went off with what seemed to be more blueprints, probably made by Ty himself.

Ty's POV

After the long story of what happened while Vybe and I were alone, we all ready for a nap. To be honest, I'm still iffy about Octavio. The Octolings, though, will easily adapt to our lifestyle. I knew a few Octolings from 4 years ago that are still living today, so I suggested that we bring as many up here as possible and have a cookout. Everyone was ok with it, especially Vybe, who probably has not eaten for at least a day.

After about 4 hours of cooking Inkburgers and whatever fish we could get, the cookout was ready. Vybe also got her suit back. Her headset comes with amplifiers so that her shocks can become damaging, and so that she can shoot it. Got to think of everything in order to stay on top.

"Wow, something smells good." Vybe said. "All of this does."

"I know! who knew Octarian spices were so delicious." I said.

"I did, but what you guys got is also good!" A male Octoling chef said. "Ty, your cooking skills are pretty refined. How are you so good?"

"Years of having been alone forced me into this. My parents died soon after... well... um..." Do I really want to tell them? I should. Keeping it bottled up is not the way. "It is a long story... they died after someone broke into our house and killed my little brother over something I invented..."

"Ah, they died of depression?" The chef asks.

"If that is how you want to call it, then yes." I said. "Sometimes, I really wonder if my profession kills others because someone else became greedy..."

"Hey, it ain't as bad as when you get killed because someone wanted your invention. To be honest, that is how my father died!" The chef said. "But am I mad? Nope! My father wouldn't want me to be sad over something he loved. By the way, what was this invention?"

"It was a device that could create more electricity than what was put in it. In my honesty, I don't remember how to make it, except that there were metals in it that were made of the same alloy that Inkopolis tower was made of." I explain.

"Well there's your starting point! Go find out the alloy that the tower is made of!" He shouts.

"By the way, never got to learn your name." I said.

"Don't sweat it. I'm Tufo!" Tufo said.

"Ok, can I please speak?" Vybe asked. "Whew, thank you. Ty, once you are done, we are sitting at a table with Octavio, Aizel, Rex, Coral, Callie, Marie, Cuttlefish, Tufo, and the news casters for the Octo-news."

"That's going to be one crowded table." I say. "I need to get back to cooking, so I will see you at the table once I'm done!"

"Ok, see you then!" Vybe says before she runs off. I watch her sit at the table where we would be sitting. There was Octavio, sitting across from cuttlefish, who sat next to Callie, with Marie beside her. Sitting next to Marie was Coral, then Rex, then Vybe. Sitting next to Octavio was a deep-blue Octoling Female, and an orange Octoling female next to her. Aizel was sitting next to the orange Octoling.

After more cooking, we finally open up the buffet line. Every Octoling was walking up to get in line, except for my table, which were waiting for me and Tufo. Me and him sit down next to our proper races and start discussing plans of attack. Apparently, Octavio has had mini UFOs nearly all around Inkopolis, all of them doing video surveillance. The Octarian Rebellion has captured most of the east side of Inkopolis, the Western side untouched because they are all afraid of Spyke.

"What a bunch of weirdoes. The only time Spyke gets mad is if you don't have enough money to pay for your order. Even then, all he says is 'YOU WOT MATE?', and leaves it at that!" Callie says.

"Oh, hi Ty! I didn't notice you there! I'm Krae!" The blue Octoling pipes up.

"And I'm Kane! Pleasure to make your acquaintance!" The orange Octoling says.

"Hi! Nice to meet you two." I respond. "But anyways, I'll figure that many other inklings are fighting back against the forces on the east side. Knowing the western side, they always fight furiously. If the Octarian Rebellion even gets over their fear of Spyke, They won't get past them. I know this because I'm a western inkling."

"I think all four of us are." Coral says. "They are up against the pros here, and we are not all of them."

"Vybe, you will need training with the new suit, Coral had minor issues, but Rex can't get used to the jets." I say.

"Hey man, I'm getting better!" Rex pipes up.

"But you only use them when you jump, you haven't figured out how to use them for other things." I say.

"Oh, Ty. If it's ok with you, you mind if I make more sets of the new hero suits? Callie and Marie only have the old ones, and I'm sure you four will want them too, am I right?" The Captain said. "Ty, is it ok?"

"Oh ink yes! Please do! The more I have to teach, the more fun it is!" I say.

"Yay!" Both Krae and Kane say.

"I'm in on this!" Aizel said.

"Arighty then, hope my legs are still young!" Futo said.

"Ok. It is settled. Vybe, Krae, Kane, Aizel, and Futo, all of you meet me at the Training Grounds tomorrow morning for the basic Rundown of Patent Item 345612; New Hero Suit." I say. "Captain, after we are done tonight with our food, we need to get making those suits."

* * *

This one was WAAAAAAAAAY shorter than I thought until I highlighted this entire Chapter in MS Word. HOLY SQUID FROM ABOVE THIS CHAPTER IS LONG! 1,574 Words long to be exact! (Although, I believe that FanFiction tells you the word count above the story.)


	8. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Ty's POV

As I stated before, Western Inkopolis was faring well against all of these Octarians. The Octolings are making it even better. Of course, Callie and Marie have been doing news updates with Krae and Kane as their special guests. The 6 of us (Me, Vybe, Rex, Coral, Futo, and Aizel) all in the hero suits were bounding from one battle to the next. It was exhausting, but it was good to know that they could not operate doors, as they have no hands.

"Bound, bound, bound and rebound." Coral sang as we were jumping to the next area we were needed in. The fact that it was almost related to what we were doing made me laugh inside.

"Coral, stop before Ty misses a landing." Vybe said.

"Aw, it was actually fitting the situation!" I Protested.

We landed at the target zone and scanned the area. About 20 Octolings versus two inklings, but something was off about this. The Octarians were being pushed back by two 14 year olds with blue hair, one boy and one girl... wait a minute, I recognize these two...

"Oh wow, it's Agent 3, three others, and... two Octolings?" the female one said.

"Don't you remember sis? The Octolings are on our side!" the male one said.

"Felix and Flowix, it's been almost a week!" Coral said.

"Wait, how do you know us?" Flowix said.

"Wait, I know that voice, it's Coral, so the yellow one must be Ty!" Felix said. "Ty is Agent 3!"

"Ok, enough reunion time, more war time!" Tufo said. We all raise our weapons and fire at the Octarian forces. After 30 minutes of waves of enemy backup, the only 3 Octarians left retreated.

"Ok, that was one heck of a fight, but my question is, how were you able to hold them off so well?" Vybe asks.

"Both our mom and our dad are snipers. Dad uses an E-liter Scope, while mom likes the Kelp Splatterscope." Flowix said. "Both are Turf war veterans!"

"Nice, can't wait to play some myself!" Aizel said.

"Ty, why are the Octolings fighting with us? Aren't they also Octarians?" Felix asked.

"Because they will easily fit in this lifestyle we have." Ty said. "But there is one Octarian that is also on our side."

"Who is it?" Flowix asked. Right on cue, a giant fist flies from behind us and into a squad of Octarians that were attempting a sneak attack. And out pops Octavio, happy and giddy like the complete idiotic maniac he is.

"Sorry I'm late, you hipsters!" He shouts. Felix and Flowix look like a bus was about to make them into roadsquid.

"HEY! OCTAVIO! THE WEST SIDE IS ABOUT TO LAUNCH A STRIKE ON SOUTH-EASTERN INKOPOLIS!" I Shout into the Comm. Line. "We are going there next; wanna take Felix and Flowix with you?"

"Roger that Ty, moving out!' Octavio said.

"Felix and Flowix, your ride is here!" I shout. They nod and jump on Octavio's machine.

"Ok, so we need to do more parkour now to reach the strike." I say. Everyone groaned, having to land in a firefight was not fun at all. We already did that once. It was not a pretty sight. "Octavio is going to clear us a path. Vybe, follow me. Rex, you take the others."

"Roger, what do you intend on doing?" Rex says.

"You will see once I arrive." I say. Rex then leads them to where they need to go, and it's just Vybe and I standing in a street covered in ink.

"Felix and Flowix both said that their parents were veterans, I want to see if I can get them each a suit." I say.

"Oh, I see what you are doing! Nice, More members!" Vybe said.

"You talking about us?" A gruff male voice said.

"Honey, you heard him. We need to help out anyways." A female voice is heard.

Two Inklings, a female with purple hair and a male with green hair, walk up to us, weapons held proudly.

"I assume you two are Felix's and Flowix's Parents?" I ask. They nod.

"Well, yes. I mean, why wouldn't we be?" The male Inkling said.

"I am Ty, Agent 3 of the New Squidbeak Splatoon. Here is Vybe, Agent 4 of the Squidbeak splatoon."What are your names?"

"I am Flowe." The female Inkling said.

"And I'm Dexter." The male Inkling said.

"So why do you need us?" Flowe asked.

"Because I have a gift for you." I say.

Instantly, I pull out two yellow flares, and throw them in the sky. They activate and send out yellow smoke, causing two pods to land under them. Both Flowe and Dexter opened up one each and inside were hero suits.

"Here are your Hero suits, Agents 9 and 10. Welcome aboard!"

* * *

In case that last line confused you all (and I'm pretty sure it did), Aizel and Futo are Agents 7 and 8 respectively, because they have power suits. Krae and Kane, for a tidbit of back story, decided to be agents 11 and 12 respectively. They did this because Callie and Marie are Agents **1** and **2** , hence Krae and Kane being 1 **1** and 1 **2.**


	9. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Ty's POV

The strike is at a standstill. Octavio had to go take care of an actual successful push on the octarian's side, and I'm taking care of any injured inklings from Octarian ink poisoning. My Beacon ability has probably been one of the only things preventing the sure death of us all. The other thing that is preventing our total doom are Agents 9 and 10, their skills are profound with the weapons they love.

"We are advancing! We are gaining the upper hand!" I hear Felix say. "Some of the enemies are getting exhausted!"

"Aren't we all exhausted?" Vybe said.

"Callie, Marie, Krae, and Kane all said they would meet us here. But when?" Rex asked.

"They said at around 1200 hours." I said. "About 4 more minutes..."

I was interrupted by a couple of green and pink inkstrikes falling onto the enemy. Above me was a massive ship with LCD panels everywhere, speakers blaring the same song Callie and Marie sang while Vybe and I fought Octavio. Although, I do think that there were backup vocals by Krae and Kane, making it even more beautiful. I felt rejuvenated, and even more focused. After that, we were pushing them hard with all we got. We eventually defeated their defense, and reached their supply area. No one was there.

"They've retreated. Captain, my senses tell me that they went to Ribbon Eel Lane, over?" I spoke into the comm. Line.

"Yeah, they did. We already had forces there; all of them are done for." The Captain responded.

"It looks like they are setting up camp. On the Far East side." Octavio said. "We should rest tonight. But, if we are to storm them in the morning, we need to wake up early."

"Affirmative. I got coffee!" I say, receiving laughter from everyone. "Hey! I know you like coffee too guys!"

"Anyways, I'm returning home. See ya!" Vybe said while bounding home.

"Everyone is dismissed to wherever they sleep. For the Octolings, the hotels on the North-West side of Inkopolis are probably the safest bet. Let's all meet in my lab by about 0500. Rex, no oversleeping excuses will save you." I say.

"Aww, shoot!" Rex says.

Everyone bounds off, Dexter holding onto Felix and Flowe holding onto Flowix, Coral bounds off, Aizel and Futo bound away to the hotels, and I start making my way to my apartment. As I'm bounding, I start to think about what could happen while we are asleep. I stop thinking on that because I almost missed a jump.

Finally, my apartment! I get in the shower, put back on my hair band, I put on my standard pajamas, and go to my bedroom and plunk myself on it, and fall asleep.

* * *

 _The white hallways of the hospital suddenly became unnerving._

 _It was almost like they like to see pain._

 _My pain._

 _The waiting room wasn't full at all, only my family was there._

 _"Mr. and Mrs. Colorian, I have bad news." The doctor said._

 _"There is only a tiny chance of him living, but if he does..." He pauses._

 _"...he won't be able to do anything by himself."_

 _My mother starts bawling on the spot, my dad almost joining her._

 _I was the only one who stayed emotionless._

 _The walls are watching, waiting to take my brother away for an eternity._

 _Everything became a blur after that, another doctor shouting "Code Blue!"_

 _The doctor who was with us ran towards the room they had my brother in._

 _I ran outside, onto the grass next to the hospital._

 _I don't remember what happened next..._

* * *

3rd person POV

Ty immediately wakes up in a cold sweat. He starts shaking his head to try to make the maddening images go away, but the sound of his front door breaks him from his insanity. Cautiously, he leans upward.

"Who is out there?" He shouts. No answer. He grabs his tazer from his drawer, and walks to his apartment's main room. To surprise the intruder, he turns on the lights. Instead of what he was expecting to see, he saw a scared, shocking (I swear she was giving electricity to my coffee table), and shaking Vybe.

"Vybe, why are you here?" he asks.

"Ty, I'm scared, I can't sleep." She says.

Ty does not know how to take this sudden turn of events. Then again, if he goes with the obvious answer, then maybe he can finally confess...

"You can stay here tonight." Ty yawns. "I will show you to the guest..."

Vybe suddenly hugged him. Ty began to blush a bit. Why did she just start hugging him? Why was he not getting shocked? Her hair would have nearly killed him!

"Ty, I-I have s-s-something t-to s-say, so p-p-please hear m-m-me out..." Vybe said, blushing furiously.

Ty stayed silent, letting his blushing turn him red.

"Ty... I... I... like you..." Vybe says. "Like... really like you..."

"Um... Vybe, if anything, I think we both know where this is going to go." Ty says, Vybe looking at him in the eyes. "Because I feel the same way about you."

Both stayed in silence for what seemed like five minutes.

"Yay! It's official now!" Vybe exclaims. "We are together forever!"

"I guess so..." Ty yawned. "Well, you coming or what?"

"You bet! Oh, and no funny business!" Vybe said sternly.

"Vybe I could not even if I tried; we are both too tired..." Ty said, flopping on his bed once more, Vybe following suit.

"True... even I can't even try..." Vybe yawned.

"Love you, good night..." Ty said.

"Love you too, night..." Vybe said.

They then fell sound asleep pretty much instantly. Neither of them had any nightmares. Happiness and love prevailed.

And Vybe didn't electrically shock Ty when they slept.

* * *

Yay! Finally got them together! And Something new starts in their lives; Eternal Devotion to the one you love.

A little explanation as to why they are sleeping together now rather than after the war. In this story's universe, it is customary for newly engaged couples to sleep together on the night of when they decided to stay together for the rest of their lives. It is a challenge for them to make sure they respect the other's wishes. If they succeed, they are recognized as a true pair. If they fail, nothing special happens.

KitkattAttack, there is a reference for you here, but it is at the beginning!

AND NO LEMONS! THIS IS NOT A LEMONADE STAND! NONONONONONONONO! NO LEMONS, UNDERSTAND?


	10. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Ty's POV

I woke up to the sound of breakfast being made. Yawning, I got my sore butt off of the bed and walked to the bathroom. I was still in my pajamas, so I got dressed. Vybe must've already changed, because her pajamas were on the floor of the bathroom. When I got out, the sweet aroma of food hit me, and I almost ran to the kitchen. Vybe was cooking omelets, and they smelled delicious as all heck.

"How did you know I loved omelets?" I asked. rubbing my eyes to get as much sleep out as I could.

"I just guessed, but I guessed right." She said. She put an omelet on my plate. "Eat up Ty, we have a big day ahead of us!"

I bit into my food. Flavor bombarded my mouth as I chewed. I guess she noticed the heavenly look on my face, because she was smiling.

"Is it good?" she asked.

"Heck yeah, Vybe!" I said. "You already ate?"

"No, I made one for myself so that I could eat with you." She said, taking the seat next to me, digging into her omelet. Once we were both finished eating, we suited up and walked to the lab, holding hands the entire way. We walk in at about 0455, there are already four Octolings (Krae, Kane, Aizel, and Futo) playing ping-pong, and Callie and Marie setting up our old projector...

Or at least trying to set it up...

3rd Person POV

"Ah! Hello everyone!" Vybe said. Ty and Vybe were still holding hands.

"Hello, Vybe and Ty!" Aizel said. She then noticed the two of them holding hands. A small smile formed on her face. She missed the ball, though. "Shoot!"

"Yes! Finally scored!" Futo said.

"Not for long!" Aizel said. The two kept playing.

Callie looked at Ty in distress. Vybe let go of Ty so that he could help.

"Ty, Vybe, how do you use this thing?" Callie asked.

"Callie, why ask when you have a phone?" Marie said.

"It's ok, Marie. This thing was used by the Ancients to project images onto a flat surface." Ty said. "And this needs specific cables in order to function."

"So why do you have this?" Callie asks.

"Because it still works... I make the bulbs it uses." Ty respond. "And it is reliable."

"Then I will leave it up to you to set up. I can't figure this thing out." Callie said.

After a few minutes, the projector was ready for use with their devices. Marie set up the map on the wall, Ty and Vybe were just holding hands while discussing possible tactics, Callie just sat with Krae, and Kane was judging the ping-pong match Futo and Aizel were having.

"I'm here, hipsters!" Octavio said while entering the lab. "When does the meeting start?"

"In two minutes. Is the Captain here?" Ty asks.

"Yes bucko, I'm here." The Captain said.

"Ok, that means Rex and Coral are the only ones left." Ty said.

"Sorry we are early!" Rex said.

"Yup! Sorry!" Coral said.

"Guys, we like it when you're early..." Vybe said. "Anyways, we need to start the mission briefing."

"Alright! So, to begin with, we need to go to where the strike was last night, which was around here." Callie said, pointing to the street they were at yesterday."Marie, please put a mark on that."

Marie does so with her phone, showing up on the map through the projector.

"Now, we go towards the east via the road. Their camp is all the way up here on the North eastern side." Callie points out. "Now, since we are going for their sides, we will need to direct everyone we can get on this path." Callie does finger movements on the map, Marie following the path with blue lines.

"Ok, now we need to do this at the right time; about 0630, as most west-side inklings are awake by then." Marie says.

"So, as an overview. We need to flank them while they are distracted with the main force: The West-side Inklings. Once the enemy has been thoroughly distracted, we go in and find the cause of this." Ty said.

"And remember, we are here to find reasons, not to kill everything like we've been having to do." Vybe said.

"Killing afterward if the reason is bad!" Ty said. "Mission Briefing complete."

Everyone got up and shook hands for good luck.

"LET'S ROLL OUT!" Ty and Vybe shout.

Everyone leaves the lab, and parkours to the base point. Just then, Agents 9 and 10 arrived, but no one was there.

"Where is everyone?" Agent 9 said over the comm.

"I've sent the cords to you. Parkour over here. Over?" Ty responded.

"Over and out" Agent 10 said.

* * *

Ty's POV

We have started moving in on the enemy's location. We've set up a comm. Station where we are going to spy on the enemy camp.

"I've spotted the odd one out." Vybe said. She pointed at a dark Octostriker, and by dark, I mean black.

"Yup, seems like it is their leader." I said. I launched my spy-cam to keep an eye on it when we return back to base. "Octavio, did you ever have a black Octostriker?"

"Yes, it was one of my generals. Let me guess, he is leading this?" Octavio said over the comm.

"Yep." I say. "Alright, time to direct our forces to their front gates."

"On it!" Marie said.

"It's time to be two steps away from the gates of hell." I say coldly into the comm. This is it, we force them out of Inkopolis or we die trying.

"Wow, didn't know that you could do propaganda." Marie said over the comm.

"Let's no loose our heads though!" Callie said.

"Agents 9 and 10, you copy?" Vybe said.

"Loud and clear, Agent 4." Agent 9 said.

"Get our forces moving now; the enemy is waking up." Vybe commanded.

"Our time has come. OUR DESTINY IS OUR OWN!" I shout. Everyone cheers.

* * *

MORE XENOBLADE REFERENCES! And a few others...

One of the Octoling's names is a reference to a minor character in Xenoblade Chronicles.

Vybe says one of Reyn's end of battle quotes.

The last line is something from the end of Xenoblade Chronicles. I won't spoil it for those who have not completed it yet.

"It's time to be two steps away from the gates of hell." Is a reference to one of my favorite music producers ever; Two Steps from Hell.


	11. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 10

Chapter 10

* * *

Ty's POV

The attack has started. The Squid sisters are in their large warship playing their music, all the West-side inklings fighting furiously, The East-side ones also fighting, the Octarians getting their butts handed to them, and me and Vybe sneaking around the inside for the dark Octostriker.

Since it is an Octostriker, they tend to sit in a UFO. We don't know this one's patterns.

"Guys, anything yet?" Aizel asks.

"Why are you here?" Vybe asks.

I turn around and see that Aizel and Futo have followed us.

"Ok, so how did you manage to find us?" I ask.

"Long story... but I know where he is." Futo whispers, pointing above at a UFO.

"Now we need a launch pad..." I say before being interrupted by loud banging. Our cover was literally blown off of us.

"CRAP!" I shout, preparing my weapon. I look ahead and there it is: The boss.

"Look who we have here... Agent 3..." The Black Octostriker said. "My name is Death."

"And I never asked for your name Santa!" I said.

"YOU DARE CALL ME THAT?" Death shouted.

"YEAH I DARE! NOW I DARE YA TO GET DOWN FROM THERE AND FIGHT, SANTA!" I shout back.

"Nah, I will watch as my elite forces take you down." Death says. Before we knew it, all four of us are surrounded by elite Octarians.

"Ty. Vybe. Me and Futo will take care of this." Aizel said.

"Thank you." I say before running at Death. Vybe running with me.

"I WILL END YOU BOTH!" Death exclaims. He fails to aim at us properly because we are running all over the place. Eventually, it's me and vibe that gets on his ship, not him getting us.

"WHY ARE YOU TWO SO GOOD? DOESN'T MATTER! THIS ENDS HERE!" Out of nowhere we are both smacked off of the ship. The hit knocked the wind out of both of us. Gasping, I grab Vybe's hand.

3rd Person POV

"BWA HAHAAAAAAA!" Death laughs. "Huh?"

He then notices that the two inklings that attacked him are glowing. Suddenly, lightning strikes the craft, destroying it and making him fall out of it. Once he rightens himself, he becomes fearful at what he sees.

Ty's & Vybe's POV

We hear his fear.

We see his fear.

We feel his fear.

He fears the light.

You can't run from the light!

3rd Person POV

Ty's and Vybe's hands open up and a beam of blue light bursts forth, seriously injuring Death.

"What... is this?!" Death says.

" ** _THE BEACON RISES ABOVE ALL DARKNESS! THE BEACON GUIDES THE LOST! THE BEACON PROTECTS THE WEAK!_** " Ty and Vybe say.

Then, they both shoot Death with their Hero shots, killing Death.

"YEAH! WE DID IT!" Ty shouts into the comm.

"WOOHOO! NOW IT'S A KILLING SPREE!" Octavio shouts.

"Preventing all Octarians from escaping!" Vybe says.

Just then, 6 inkstrikes fall from the sky, each in a different color.

"Nearly killed all of them, everyone, fire at will!" Callie shouted.

More splats could be heard.

Ty's POV

"I think it's over now..." gasped Vybe. I looked at both of us; we have sustained injuries from the fight.

"I got us. Hang on a moment." I say to Vybe. The particles appear again, healing us both.

"Thanks." Vybe said. I was about to respond when she pulled my head in. "Ah screw it."

She kissed me on the lips. I kept hugging her until the ship landed.

"I know a good spot for this romantic stuff!" Callie said.

"Port Mackerel is not a romantic spot! How many times do I have to tell you that?" Marie said.

We got on the ship, and they transported us to the plaza, where there was an award ceremony being held.

"Can we please welcome up The Squidbeak Splatoon to the stage!" The mayor said. Everyone was clapping. Me and Vybe were the first to walk out, followed by Callie and Marie in their disguises, then followed by Rex and Coral, then Aizel and Futo, then Dexter and Flowe, and finally Krae and Kane. All 12 of us walked onto the stage.

"All of you responded in our time of need. For the honor and bravery you 12 have showed us, the Inklings and Octolings would like to award you with the Medal of Honor!" the mayor said. The mayor put the medal around our necks himself. After he was done, we all turned around and saluted. Everyone in the plaza stood up and saluted us back.

After the award ceremony was done, me and Vybe had received the Medal of Honor, the Medal of bravery, and the Medal of Trust. Everyone else got the Medal of Honor and the Medal of Bravery. The dinner was about to start, so me and Vybe were getting dressed in our usual clothing: Me with the Retro Specs, White Anchor Tee, and Black seahorses, and Vybe with a Squash Headband, Black Anchor Tee, and Squid-Stitch Slip-Ons.

We walk to the town hall hand in hand.

"I'm so relieved that this is over." Vybe said.

"I am too." I said. No other words really described my feelings together.

"Now, hopefully, we can be with each other in peace." She said as we walked up the stairs.

"Not hopefully, because we will be with each other." I say.

"Oh Ty..." Vybe responded.

We walked into the town hall and went towards the dining room. Most of us were already there; we were just missing Rex and Coral. Aizel and Futo somehow managed to bring in the ping-pong table, the Captain was talking to the Mayor, Callie and Marie were talking to Krae and Kane about possible business partnerships, and Dexter, Flowe, Felix and Flowix were having fun watching Aizel and Futo play ping-pong.

"Hey! The hero couple has arrived!" Futo said with glee, distracting Aizel in the process and scoring.

"Dammit Futo! Stop distracting me!" Aizel playfully complained.

"Hey guys, are we late?" Vybe asked.

"Not at all, buckos!" The Captain said. "Claim where you are sitting."

We both chose seats next to where Callie and Marie sat, Vybe sat next to Marie and I sat next to Vybe. All six of us talked for what seemed like an hour. Eventually, Rex and Coral arrived, the two of them holding hands.

"Alright everyone! Take your seats!" the mayor said. Rex and Coral sat across from us. Once everyone was seated, he stood again. "Thank you all for coming to the dinner on such short notice. I would like to congratulate all of you on the work you've done to protect the city. But for now, we must give our best wishes and hopes to Octavio."

Wait what?

"What happened?" Vybe and I both said at the same time.

"He was severely injured because of multiple black inkstrikes that attacked his craft. He is in the ER right now, but there is a likely chance he won't come back out." The mayor said.

"If he does go, I think we will all miss his bravery in the war." Rex said.

"Affirmative..." I said.

"Now, he wouldn't pass up good food, so let's not either!" the mayor said, opening up the buffet line for everyone there.

After a couple hours of food, jokes, stories, and other dinner antics, there was something that I had to do. I dug around in my pocket for something, found it and put it right in front of Vybe when she was laughing at one of the jokes the Captain had just told (I've heard it many times before).

"Oh? What is this?" Vybe said quietly. She picked it up, opened it, and looked at me with joy. "Ty, you really didn't need the ring to convince me, but yes!" She kissed me and everyone started clapping.

"It finally happened." Rex whispered to Coral.

"Rex, don't tell me you are going to try me." Coral whispered.

"Nonononono, not right now!" he whispered back. "Just enjoy the moment."

"I can't do that if you are whispering to me!" Coral whispered.

"Congratulations Ty and Vybe! When are you two going to get married?" Callie asked.

"We won't mind singing at the wedding at all!" Marie said.

"It won't cost you anything for us to be there!" Krae said.

"Discount time for good friends! 100% discount!" Kane said as she put her fist in the air.

"Hmm, when should we have it?" Ty asked.

"I will need at most a month to prepare. So I think in three weeks is a reasonable time." Vybe said.

"Can't agree more." Rex said.

"Then I think it's settled. THREE WEEKS!" I said

Everyone now had another reason to party. It was 0200 by the time everyone left. Vybe and I got back to my apartment and got in our pajamas and plopped on the bed

"Good night sweetheart." Vybe said.

"Good night!" I said.

We fell sound asleep. No nightmares, no painful memories, no more bad dreams, just dreams of what the future will hold.

* * *

YUS! DUN! I DID IT! YES!

I was pretty much waiting to write this part for the past week! I FEEL SO ACOMPLISHED!

THIS IS ALSO THE LONGEST CHAPTER AT THIS TIME! 1621 WORDS! DAYUM!

After the next chapter, The Just married series of chapters will come about. These are the stories of their honeymoon, to where... I haven't decided yet... hmmm... Hmmmm...

HMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...

 **HMMMMMMMMMMMMMM...**

Okay I will stop. Here is what the intended section map will be like:

Section 1: The Second Great Turf War (minimum of 800 words (YOU ARE HERE!))

Section 2: Just Married (minimum of 500-600 words)

Section 3: Shenanigans and Random Moments (These will be at a minimum of 400 words each)


	12. The Second Great Turf War Chapter 11

Chapter 11

* * *

Skip forward a week.

Ty's POV

We are at the Inkopolis Cafe. Milly was, as usual, being her cheery self. I have a coffee and a sour cream doughnut, Vybe has a latte and an old fashioned doughnut. I'm sipping my coffee while Vybe hasn't eaten anything.

"Are you nervous?" I ask.

"Yeah..." She said.

"At least eat something, Don't want you going hungry." I said.

"Yeah, I guess I am hungry." She responds.

Today I meet Vybe's parents and siblings. Vybe is a little bit embarrassed, and she keeps putting off my questions.

"Vybe, I know today will be embarrassing, but at least tell me if you have any siblings." I ask. "You rarely talk about them."

"Well, I have a younger sister and an older brother. My sister's birthday is today, so we would be going to my family's house. My older brother is a train technician for the subway." She said.

"Ah, a train technician is a good occupation to be in these days." I say. If I wasn't an inventor, I would be one of them.

"Yeah, the only downside is you don't choose your holidays." She explains.

"Yeah, I can see why that is an issue." I say. "Less coffee breaks." She laughs at that one.

"Hey sis!" a male voice behind Vybe said.

"Caleb! Where have you been?" Vybe said.

Caleb had the same color scheme for his hair as Vybe's, the same shade of tan, and was pretty muscular. He was only a few inches taller than Ty.

"Working. The coffee table has been broken, so I need to find a better table." Caleb said. "By the way, who is that?"

"My Fiancé." Vybe said.

"Whoa sis! Nice job!" Caleb said. He holds his hand out. "My name is Caleb, Vybe's older bro."

"Mine is Ty, Agent 3 if you want." I shake his hand.

"Wait, Agent 3? The one who took down the enemy Octarian rebellion?" He said.

"Yeah, and Vybe was beside me the entire time." I said. "She is Agent 4."

"Heh, looks like I need to respect you." He says, scratching the back of his head.

"Nah, don't sweat it." I say. "Besides, If I take advantage of that, I won't hear the end of it."

"Hey!" Vybe playfully complained.

Almost on cue, the train arrives. The three of us get on the train t go to the town where Vybe's family lives.

"Vybe, did you alert your parents we were coming?" Caleb said.

"Nah, I wasn't to surprise them." Vybe said.

"Well, how long is the ride?" I ask.

"It varies on how many people get on, usually about 3 hours to 3 hours and 10 minutes." She says.

"Alright then. Might as well tell him the events of the war." I say. Me and Vybe tell the events of the war, how we finally confessed to each other, and who the head of the rebellion really was. The entire story took almost 3 hours of the trip there with 2 minutes remaining. Once we arrived at the station, we walked out and looked around.

"Ty, welcome to my home town: Shorevale Town." Vybe said.

Although everything wasn't as large as Inkopolis, what really made it stand out to me was the architecture of the buildings: Steeply sloped fronts were common all around the place.

"This is interesting..." I say. "Why are the building here shaped like this?"

"It's so that moss grows on them when it rains, and each year there is a moss festival." Caleb explains.

"Ah, sounds nice!" I say. "Now let's get to your house."

"Ok, let's go!" Vybe says.

After quite a some minutes of walking and making left hand turns, we arrive at a marble brick section of town. This must be where the major corporations and the high-class homes are situated.

"High-class?" I said.

"Yep. High-ranking individuals and/or families live here." Caleb said. "The street around the corner here is where our house is."

"Oh, nice!" I said.

We round the corner and it becomes obvious which house is theirs: Balloons attached to the mailbox. The three of us walk up to the door and Vybe rings the doorbell. A young Cyan Inkling walks to the door and opens it.

"SIS!" The inkling shouts.

"Reef! How are you?" Vybe said.

"Vybe, who is that?" Reef asked.

"This is my Future husband, Ty, AKA Agent 3." Vybe said.

"WOT?" Reef shouted. "You are already engaged?"

"Yes." I respond.

"Mom and Dad didn't get engaged until they were 20..." Reef said.

"War does things to people." I explain. "It can tear relations apart, or it can strengthen them. In this case, it glued us together."

"Sis, you gonna let us in or what?"

"Well, then come on in!" Reef said.

"Reef, where are mom and dad?" Vybe asked.

"Out getting some things. That's all they said to me." Reef said.

"Well then, Ty, get comfortable." Vybe said.

"Where did Caleb go?" I ask. "he was with us a minute ago."

"Probably went in the backside; his key does not work on the front door." Reef said.

"Oh. I live in an apartment, so I wouldn't know." I said. "The only other door to the outside is my patio."

"Heh, no wonder." Reef said. "So when did you two decide to become girlfriend and boyfriend?"

"The first night of the war. We had just pushed back an offensive push from the Octarian Rebellion. We all went home for the night, and She snuck into my apartment at around... what was it... Midnight?" I said. "She was scared. I was about to show her to the guest room but then she tackled me."

"Sis, you goofy goober, you need to stop tackling people!" Reef said. Vybe just stuck out her tongue.

"ANYWAYS! She then said that she liked me. I told her that I knew where this was going to go. That's how it started really." I said.

" I assume you two did the respect challenge?" Reef said.

"Yeah, we succeeded because we were both too tired to do anything but sleep." I said. Vybe giggled.

"I can confirm that was almost exactly what he said." Vybe said.

"Oh, Vybe! You're home!" A female voice behind me said. I turned around and I swear Vybe and her mother could pass for twins were it not for the height difference. "Who are you?"

"Hi! I'm Ty, AKA Agent 3." I said. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Cutter."

"Oh my, looks like my little Vybe has a boyfriend!" She said. "And she knows how to find them too." She was looking me up and down, I was getting uncomfortable.

"Mom, he isn't just a boyfriend anymore." Vybe said. "He is my Fiancé."

"OH MY GOODNESS!" Vybe's mother exclaimed. "Vybe, you're getting married? When?"

"In two weeks." Vybe said. "We still need to find my dress and the honeymoon location."

"Vybe, I can help you with the dress, but Honeymoon locations I am bad at." Her mother said.

"Just like Callie." I say. "Port mackerel is not a romantic spot." Her mother could not help but laugh at that.

"Mary, I'm home! With the gifts!" A male voice said. Vybe's father was burly, but same cyan hair, same color skin, and blue eyes. "What did Vybe reel in?"

"My name is Ty, AKA Agent 3..." I said before being slugged in the arm by him. "And I assume that's your way of saying 'Hi'?"

"Heh, just as I suspected from Agent 3!" He said. "The name's Ampre, Glad to meet you!"

"So I can only assume you know what situation we are in?" Vybe said.

"Of course I do! I heard your mother's Excited shouts." Ampre said. "Marriage is a wonderful thing!"

"Dad, I've known you for 18 years, your humor surpasses you." Vybe said.

"Well then, let's get to the party at hand!" Ampre said.

Reef decided to open presents first. She took the smallest one first and opened it.

"Wow! Cool! I got a Golf Visor!" Reef said as she held it up.

"what is next?" Mary asked.

"How about this one?" I said as I handed Reef one of the gifts.

"Ok!" Reef opened up the box and out came an Ink Tank. "What is this?"

"That is an ink tank used in Turf wars." Vybe said. "You wear it on your back. I can show you how to put it on later. Open up the long one next!"

Reef opened up the long box and it was a Splatterscope. "AW YEAH!"

"That goes along with your ink tank." Mary said. "For turf wars."

"Sorry I'm late. Oh, nice Splatterscope." Caleb said as he came down the stairs.

"Caleb! When did you get time to come by?" Mary said.

"Someone broke the coffee table." He said. "So everyone is off until a new one arrives."

Laughs were shared all around.

After that it was mainly clothing. After all the gifts, it was cake time. We all had finished that poor cake in less than 5 minutes.

"Where did you get a cake so good?" I said. The vanilla was strong, but creamy at the same time. "It was amazing!"

"There is a cake shop down the street from us. They aren't well known, but we like them a lot." Mary said.

"I think we know where to get our wedding cake." I said as I winked at Vybe. She nodded in understanding.

"Yup. So when are we going to find the location of our honeymoon?" Vybe asked.

"Ah, I can help with that!" Caleb said. "I've been many places because of work."

"Nice! So what would you recommend?" I ask.

"Well, to the north you have the ski resort that Inkline was founded at. If I remember correctly, everything they sell there is half-off, and Ski passes are at a discount until may. The only issue is that the trip by train is about 6 hours." Caleb said. "Now, if you want warm places, Then I suggest Kraken Beach Resort, which is owned by Krak-On. Similar to the Ski resort, anything Krak-On is half-price in the resort. It isn't mainly a place that people go to relax, but instead do kraken sports."

"Can I make a suggestion?" Reef asked.

"Sure!" I said.

"Rockenburg is starting it's Inkopolis Bus Tour down in the east side." Reef said.

"All of these seem good, I can't choose..." Vybe said.

"Holy cow it's nearly time to go." I say.

"Why do you two need to leave?" Reef said.

"I promised our Octoling friends that we would be there to watch them at the ping-pong tournament." Vybe said. "They are pretty good at it."

"Ok." Reef said.

"Well, it was a pleasure meeting you all!" I say. "Have a good time, and Happy Birthday Reef!"

"Bye!" all of them say.

"Have fun storming the castle!" Ampre said as we walked out the door.

Once we are out of earshot of Vybe's house, we start talking again.

"Your dad is fun to be around with." I say as we walk to the train station.

"Yeah, I was more concerned about him, because I didn't know what kind of humor you enjoyed." Vybe said.

"Really? I like many kinds!" I respond. "It's my mood that determines the funny."

"Hmm, never thought of it like that." Vybe said.

We get on the train, get back to Inkopolis by about 0600, and head over to the Inkopolis convention center.

"I hope they win." I said.

"I do too" Vybe said back.

* * *

The Tournament was won by the two Octolings we came to see. After the tournament, we went to see them.

"Aizel! Futo! Nice going!" I said.

"Thanks guys! It was fun!" Aizel said.

"Funny how we beat people who have been playing for years: we only have been playing for over a week." Futo said.

"Well, you guys have war experience, they do not." I said.

"I guess that'd be why." Futo said. "Hey you gonna need some chefs for your wedding, right?"

"Yeah, we will." I said. "As the head of the kitchen."

"HEAD OF KITCHEN STAFF?! I... wow Ty, You know how to give me a heart attack man." Futo said.

"And one of the groomsmen." Ty said.

"Heh, ya trust me that much, do ya?" Futo said.

"Aizel, do you mind being one of the Bridesmaids?" Vybe asked.

"Sure, If you trust me that much!" Aizel said.

Finally! Back in the apartment!

"Ah, home sweet home!" I say.

"Yeah, although we are going to need to either get a house or a larger apartment after the wedding." Vybe said. "OH SHOOT! We need a best man and a best woman!"

"I think we know who they are..." I say. "Rex and Coral."

"I will call Coral, You call Rex." Vybe said.

"On it!" I said.

After that fiasco, we got a yes from both of them. We put on our pajamas, and went to bed.

"Still, no funny business, ok?" Vybe asks.

"Ok! No funny business from you either!" I said.

"It's a deal!" She said.

And we then fell asleep.

 _Ty..._

 _Ty..._

 _It's me..._

 _Your brother..._

 _Thank you..._

 _For living a life..._

 _Instead of on the streets..._

 _Your existence on this earth..._

 _Is important..._

 _Do not let it go to waste..._

* * *

And so ends Section 1: The Second Great Turf War

Next will be the prologue for Section 2: Just Married

And I actually have a slight confession. I had to use Wikipedia to remember what certain members were called in a wedding. I'M SO BAD!

Here is a squid for you guys for treading this far: くコ:ミ

I would like to give thanks to some other writers out there:

Fluddinator: For the inspiration for even starting this fanfic. Had I not read yours, I would just be playing star conflict and Splatoon all day. Squid for you! くコ:ミ

KitkattAttack: for reviewing and helping me fix some things in my story when I mess crap up. Squid for you! くコ:ミ

MorohtarSingod: For inspiration on making this more of a romance theme rather than an all-out action-cut story (Those are boring). And Squid for you! くコ:ミ

And all of you for going this far to read my story. I can't say how fun it has been for me to write this!

Also, here is the total word count for this chapter alone: 2,468!


	13. Just Married Chapter 12

Chapter 12: Just married: Prologue

* * *

Ty's POV

I'm nervous. Today is the day me and Vybe get married. Vybe has been in her own apartment this past week, hanging out with her mother, Aizel, and Coral to get a wedding dress and to do other preparations. Meanwhile, I've been hanging out with Rex and Futo for picking out my suit and doing other things. My suit is...

Ring...

My phone is ringing, let me get that.

"Ty? How are you doing?" Vybe asks.

"Nervous, but fine nonetheless. You?" I said.

"Nervous. There has been a change of plans regarding outfits." Vybe says.

"What is the change?" I asked.

"All of us are wearing our hero suits." She said.

"All of us being?" I ask.

"Us, best man, best woman, groomsmen, and bridesmaids." She said.

"Actually, that simplifies things considerably." I said.

"Alright, have a good one. By the way, we will also be entering differently. Casual wedding is overrated." She said.

"Affirmative!" I said before hanging up. "Ok, Rex, Futo, Hero suit time! Tell the other groomsmen!"

"On it!" Rex said.

"This does make things simpler..." Futo said.

"We are also entering differently." I said.

"In what way?" Both of them asked

* * *

We are at the doors to the town hall, both of us in our hero suits.

"Remember what we practiced?" I asked.

"Yes, I did, because we just did it again on the way here!" Vybe said.

"Alright, now we wait." I said.

After what seemed like hours, our music cue started. We opened the doors, and swirled around each other in the air as we launched ourselves towards the platform, but halfway there, we fire our grappling hooks at the ceiling, pulling us up. We then cut the cord and do triple back flips, landing in a kneeling pose. Everyone stood up and started clapping. We arose and the music went back to a slower pace.

All the Bridesmaids lowered to the steps behind Vybe, While all of the Groomsmen lowered to the steps behind me. When did the Captain do weddings?

"Ty Colorian, do you take Vybe Charge as your lawfully wedded wife?" He said oh so nonchalantly.

"I do." I respond.

"Vybe Charge, do you take Ty Colorian as your lawfully wedded husband?" He again said oh so nonchalantly.

"I do." She said.

"I declare you Husband and Wife!" The captain, AGAIN, said oh so nonchalantly.

Me and Vybe interlocked and kissed. Everyone stood and clapped for us. I then took one arm away, tightly holding her with the other, aimed at the rafters, and fired my second grappling hook. It latched, and we were sent swinging out the door. Everyone was almost screaming in joy.

* * *

Now we are at the reception, sitting at a long table facing all the guests. We have a shooting range on the left of us and what could resemble a food court on our right. Me and Vybe were having fun the entire time. Rex said his little speech, and so did Coral, and Then it was time for us to do our first dance as a couple, Coral joining the Squid Sisters and the Octo-Sisters for a five way solo.

"You ready?" I said.

"You bet." Vybe said.

So began the dance competition. Vybe was up first with music that came from around the equator. Her feet were moving fast as she twirled and did little tap dances, finishing with both arms somewhat flared out and her right foot in front of the left one. My turn with some good old 8-bit techno, starting slow. I do some slow tech movements, then as the music gets faster, my movements speed up, and by the end of it, I was moving faster than she was. I finished with a back flip and one foot in front of the other.

What played next was one me and Vybe had danced to before, made by the ancients, called "Engage the Enemy". We both got wide-eyed, and knew what we had to do. We started out with slow dancing, then as the guitar came on, we slammed onto the ground, and we held out our left arms, went to the edge of the circle of light, and we continued reflecting each other's movements and dancing until the song ended. Both of us were somewhat exhausted by the end of it, but we had fun. Everyone was shouting praises to us.

"That was fun." I said.

"It was fun to watch!" Futo said. "And once they sit down, we can open up the food!"

Everyone sat down almost instantaneously. Me and vibe went to our seats and Futo opened the food area, letting one table at a time go get food. After what seemed like hours, we all had our food. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Before we know it, it's almost midnight, nearly everyone is gone, the food court carts are being put away, and the 12 of us just having a good time.

"So where you two going for your honeymoon?" Callie asked.

"We have a good plan: three places, starting at Kraken Beach, then we will do the Rockenburg Inkopolis Tours, then Inkline Ski resort." I say. "About 2 full days at Kraken Beach, we return home, do the Tour, then we go to Inkline Ski Resort."

"Wow! Busy times for you two!" Marie said.

"Ya think?" Vybe asked. "Well, we need to get back to his apartment to pack up for the trip. See you in a week!"

"Ty, keep in mind you must protect your loved ones, no matter what." Futo said. "Even if it means your life."

"That was part of the agreement when I married her, Futo." I said.

* * *

Now Begins their next chapter in life.

I was going to let you guys choose their destination, but waiting to write makes my stomach hurt.


	14. Just Married Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Just Married: Chapter 1

* * *

Time to get on the train for Kraken Beach. I've got my suitcase packed and Vybe has hers packed. We get on the train for our 6 hour trip at about 0530. I was cooking this morning; Seasoned potatoes, scrambled eggs, and sausage.

"Yawn..." I hear from my bedroom. The queen has awoken!

"Good morning!" I said.

"Morning... What's for breakfast?" She asked.

"Potatoes, eggs, and sausage." I responded.

"Yeah? Well then let's get things consumed." She said walking into the kitchen.

We ate our breakfast and headed out the door with our suitcases. "Ok, it is at least 0500, and the average walk is about 20 minutes... we should be fine." I say. All the sudden, something caught my eye. A dark figure like an inkling was running towards us with a knife. It was running pretty fast, but it was still a block away from us. I walk in front of Vybe, make my hair glow, and almost telepathically connect our minds.

"Prepare to electrocute it." I whisper.

"Dodge and weave?" Vybe whispers back. "Now!"

We jump to the left, missing the swing of its knife. We get back up and the figure starts coming at us again, this time I focus my light into one area, and we move to the left again. It worked, I created a dummy, and it fell for it. Vybe then gets close enough to put him in a hold I don't want to be in, and shocks him for what seemed to be a minute. We didn't kill him, but he was not getting up soon.

"Who was that? Why was he after you?" Vybe said.

"I don't know, but we don't have time to ask." I responded. My question was answered by the darkness becoming powder and leaving the inkling unharmed.

We run to the train station, being cautious as to not wake up everyone else. We get there 15 minutes early, so we check the stalls around the station. I made sure to stay with Vybe the entire wait. As soon as the train arrived, we got on the train, making sure we were alone in a car, and then closed the doors.

"That was tense. I don't want to think of what would have happened had I not spotted it." I said.

"Yeah, thanks honey." Vybe said.

"I think we are safe." I said.

"Let's nap, I only got about 4 hours of sleep..." Vybe said. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"Aye, so did I..." I said. I rested my head on hers, the little shocks making it warm. We fell asleep.

"Arriving at Kraken Beach in 5 minutes." The speakers announced. I got up and touched Vybe on the head to make her wake up.

"Huh? What time is it?" Vybe asked.

"Five minutes to 1100." I said. "We are nearly there."

Vybe stretched her arms. "Now I feel refreshed!" She said.

"Heh, so do I." I said. "Well, let's get our luggage together, and get off the train."

The train stopped and opened its doors, and warm air blasted us as we got off the train.

"Almost as hot as the Kelp Dome." I say.

"Yeah... you're right." Vybe said.

"We should sign in, before we forget." I said. "Plus, I'm hungry."

"Heh. Yeah, I'm hungry too." Vybe said.

We walked to the reception desk, got our room keys, and went to our room. There was a basket of sweets with a note saying "Congratulations!".

"I don't want to touch that after what happened this morning." Vybe said.

"I feel the same way. I do have poison detectors, so let's see what we find here." I said, pulling out a scanner. Scanning the basket, it found nothing. However, it detected something in the bathroom. Looking in there, I continued scanning, and it found something in the shower. I look from the side and saw a little camera. Looking around the shower further revealed no use of the camera for the shower. I smashed the camera and brought out the remains.

"No poison, but this place is probably bugged." I said. Doing a room-wide scan, there were at least 5 camera/microphone bugs in the room. Me and Vybe destroyed every single one we found.

"Those damn Paparazzi Sky Fugols." I said. "I guess adding the chemicals for anti-scanner coatings did help us."

"Heh, one step ahead from everyone else." Vybe said. "So, what's for lunch?"

* * *

This was a fun chapter to write. Looks like Ty and Vybe have been followed by paparazzi creeps (I hate those people, like seriously, GET A LIFE! STOP OBSESSING OVER CELEBRITIES! THEY NEED SPACE!)

Anyways, now that we are in Section 2 of this story, I would like to mention that each chapter after this next one will be each day on their Honeymoon. This is so that chapters are longer, and so that there isn't as much to worry about when writing.


	15. Just Married Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Just Married: Chapter 2

* * *

We were walking along the boardwalk to go to the restaurant we wanted to try out, called Octo-Clock Bar and Grill. Apparently, it is owned by a family of Octolings and has been since this place was built. Nobody cared that Octolings owned it and ran it because they were friendly and caring. We walk in and we are seated almost instantly.

"Either they are having a slow day, or our social status extends beyond us." I said.

"I think Futo would like it here, everyone seems nice." Vybe said.

"Hello! I'm Karen, and I will be your server today!" A cheery Octoling said. "What can I get you two to drink?"

"I will have a milkshake. Any will do." I said.

"And what about you?" She asked Vybe.

"I will get what he got." Vybe said.

"Ok!" Karen said. Instead of walking away as normal, she leaned in close to both of us. "Two things. First, did you say Futo?"

"Yes." Vybe said.

"Ok, Futo is the Owner's Son. When did you last see him?" Karen asked.

"Yesterday at our wedding. He was a Groomsman and head chef." I said.

"Ok, so he's safe..." Karen said. "Second, you need to be careful. Strange things are happening around here. I can tell you more once you two are done with your meals."

"Affirmative." I said.

"Ok, Your drinks will be ready soon!" Karen said, going back to her happy self.

"Hmm... I knew something was going on, but there is more to it than we know..." I said quietly.

After that, we got our drinks. I scanned them and there were no poisonous chemicals in them, so they were safe to drink. After that, we ordered our food, we got the food, scanned them, safe. Once we were done and we paid for our food, Karen told us to come with her to the back. We followed, not expecting what we were about to see. There was an entire spy bunker below the restaurant.

"Agent's 3 and 4, I presume?" Karen said.

"Yes, I am 3, she is 4." I said.

"Can you confirm that?" Karen asked Vybe.

"Yes." Vybe said, pulling out the Hero Shot part-way.

"Ok, good. The owner would like to see you." Karen said before opening the door.

The corridors were dark, but not too dark. Eventually, we reached a door with a keypad. Karen typed the password in, I secretly watched her finder movements. She started in the middle column, then went to the top-right, then middle row left column, then ended at 0. She pressed the enter key and the door opened, revealing multiple monitors, and three Octolings. One of the Octolings looked very much like Futo.

"Hey, you find them?" the middle one asked.

"Yes, Agent 3 and Agent 4, meet Futo's Father: Nemar." Karen said.

"Hello, Ty and Vybe. We brought you down here to tell you what has been going on." Nemar said. "A month ago, before the Second Great Turf War, weird entities started showing up." He pointed to a monitor, showing what looks like a normal inkling, but black, and emitting purple smoke. "These Entities appear to be using Inklings as hosts, only showing their true form when their target gets close enough. Now, they hate the light, for one reason: It makes then vulnerable to our attacks. Once they are harmed enough, they die, leaving the host as it did before it infested it."

"That explains why that one guy attacked us earlier this morning. He was dark, and had a knife. I shocked him enough to the point where the darkness just became powder." Vybe said.

"So you do have the ability to electrically harm people?" Nemar asked.

"Actually, It's her body producing 5 times as much electricity than her body needs. The excess electricity gets stored in her hair, and anything that touches her tentacles will feel either a light shock or up to the equivalent of a lightning bolt." I explain. "However, her emotions also play into how much her tentacles discharge. If she is happy, not much comes out. If she is angry, get out of the way before you lose control of a body part. Since we love each other, I don't get shocked if I were to touch her hair or her tentacles."

"Hmm... Interesting... and what about your ability, Ty?" Nemar asks.

"I am the Beacon, apparently. I can heal what is otherwise irreplaceable on any living body. I brought back Vybe from an eternal coma, so there is that. It taxes my own, though, so I have to be careful on how much I use it. My hair glows when I use it, but I can make it glow whenever I want to." I explained. "Through my testing, the ratio between healing versus taxing is 4 to 1... I heal 4 times as much as I put into it."

"Very useful abilities, though I see greater potential for you Vybe." Nemar said. It is already 1830, so we need to go back to our room. I say thanks for helping us, and that we will come back in the morning, then we just get out of there as fast as possible. Thankfully, everyone was at the restaurants, so we ran back to our room and got ready for bed.

"We should tell everyone not to go out at night and to not go out until the sun comes up." I say.

"I already did." Vybe said. "Callie was already attacked, though she had no issues thanks to her phone. Rex and Coral saw some already, and Futo is going to tell Aizel, as she is a night owl."

"Nice." I said. "We are lucky they barred the windows. Just not for the reason they were meant for."

"Good night honey." Vybe said.

"Good night." I said, turning off the light, and falling asleep.

* * *

The entity; It's behind you.

Nah, I'm joking. Don't worry yourself.

Seems like things are getting interesting at the beach, and not in the way you guys expected. (NO. LEMONS. PERIOD.)

Will these two ever get some relaxation time? Most likely, considering that my plan for this part of their honeymoon is to take care of the menace and then take the next day as the relaxation day.


	16. Just Married Chapter 15

Chapter 15: Just married: Chapter 3

* * *

Vybe's POV

Ugh... who turned on the light...

"Ty... turn off the light..." I said sluggishly. "Ty...? Ty what's wrong?"

Ty was looking out the window, phone in hand. "Shh. There is one right outside." He whispered. I looked to where the window is, and he was right; it was literally in front of the window. "I think I know why we are being attacked by these things. They want to rid this place of all light."

"Oh..." I whispered. My tentacles got close enough together to arc between the two, and it ran away. "Crap, sorry."

"Actually, that is useful to know; they are scared of electricity." Ty said. He lay down next to me once more, returning to sleep. It's nice to know the one you love is also the one who will love you back.

* * *

Ty's POV

"Yargh... ahh..." I said, Stretching. I looked at the clock, it was only 0545. I turn on the TV and watch the news. The squid sister's theme played, and the news started.

"Good morning everyone!" Callie said.

"Callie, it's 6 in the morning..." Marie said.

"Guys, we should get with the news!" Krae said.

"Alright, fine..." Callie said. "It's creepy though..."

"Those who are planning on going to Kraken Beach, refrain from going there just yet." Marie said.

"There is some spooky stuff going on: Inklings becoming black and attacking another inklings." Callie said.

"The real question is why is this phenomena happening?" Kane said.

"I does not relate to any Octarian rituals I know about... In fact, it seems alien..." Krae said.

"To be honest, I'm tired to blaming your species, it really isn't worth it." Callie said.

"Um... guys, there's one outside the studio... It's staring inside..." Marie said. The camera panned to behind them, at the acrylic wall. There it was; Dark entity, purple smoke, eyes non-existent. Someone shown a flashlight at it and it reeled in fear, suddenly turning to powder as it left its host.

"I can't sleep ever again..." Callie said. I picked up my phone and called the studio hotline. Marie instantly picked up her phone.

"Marie, I'm watching you. So I have further details on the entities." I said. "They hate the light. They hide within the host during the day or if there is a light source around, but when it is night or dark around, they come out. They will only show their true form when they are nearby their target."

"Callie? Come here for a minute..." Marie said.

"What, we are on air..."Callie whispered.

"Ty is on the line... he is sending us details on these entities." Marie whispered back.

Callie goes back to her position on stage. "Viewers, we have received even more details on these entities." She said.

"I'm sending you my notes, please wait a minute." I say. I text Marie the list of notes I took during Nemar's speech.

"And the deets are here!" Marie said. "Ok, so our caller has stated that these entities hide in their host whenever there is light because they fear it. When it is dark out, though, they take over the host and search for their 'Target'. If the target is nearby, the entity will show it's true form. When it is in it's true form, simply shining light at it can kill it off. If that does not work, doing any harm to it will kill it off, leaving the host body alone once it is killed off."

"That was a mouth-full. Thanks whoever sent it!" Krae said.

"Now onto the stage rotation." Callie said.

The TV shuts off. I look beside me and Vybe has the remote in her hand.

"Yawn..." She said. "Well, now the situation is even worse than we thought."

"You can say that again." I said. "Let's go find some grub before we die of starvation."

We go find a place called Ribbon Waffle House. It was here before all of this became the town we are in now. I am more of a waffle person anyways. We get our waffles and we consume them generously, sharing some of our food like some couples do on occasion. We pay for our meal and we walk to the Octo-Clock Bar and Grill. We ask for Karen and she shows us down to the bunker.

"We are here! What have you found?" I ask.

"The location of the source is somewhere near mount Lava Eel in the jungle. Due to the flood, most dangers there are already gone." He said. "I called Captain Cuttlefish to teleport your Hero Suits here."

"Seems like wherever we go, we can't catch a break!" Vybe said.

"Though this is threatening our existence, so we need to do this." I said.

"There is something important to note: There is a limited source in eastern Inkopolis, though I can't pinpoint its location." Nemar said. Me and Vybe went bug-eyed. "Is there something you know about it?"

"When the Second Great Turf War was nearing its end, we fought a black Octostriker." Vybe explained.

"Hmm... I will check up on how that relates. You two go to your room, the Hero Suits are there." Nemar.

"Ok, Roger that!" I say. We then exit the building and head to our apartment. The Hero Suits are there. We slip them on and do the system check. Everything works. We turn on the comm. line, and we get Nemar's channel.

"Check 1 2 3?" I say.

"Loud and Clear." Vybe said.

"Ok, I've singled it to these cords. Go there." Nemar said.

"Roger!" Both of us respond.

* * *

We Parkoured through the jungle, and reach the area.

"Sir, we have a crater." I said.

"Check around..." Nemar said.

"Found it!" Vybe said. I walk over to her and there is a Purple triangular prism about 2 foot high. Surrounding it are thinner triangular prisms. Holding them to the main core was black metal. There is text on it, but I've studied Father's notes on the Ancients "English" language.

"Behold, the anti-virus of the world. Built to protect the earth from future flooding, this yellow crystal evaporates and splits water molecules." I said as I was translating. "BEHOLD THE DESTROYER OF CIVILIZATIONS! That is the end of the text on the device here."

"The anti-virus of the world... the destroyer of civilizations... oh no, the ancients built this to rid the flood, but the side effect was more dramatic; it began to think... destroy it! QUICKLY!"

"Roger." I said. I began firing at it, only for an entity to come out, but it took the form of an Octostriker.

"YOU SEE? I ALWAYS RETURN! THANKS TO ME, OCTAVIO HAS SEALED YOUR DOOM!" Death said.

"OoOoOooo... Spoopy ghosty woasty is scary!" I taunt.

"ARE THOSE YOUR LAST WORDS? PREPARE TO SEE YOUR DOOM!" Death said before gathering metal scraps from all over the crater. The finished product, thanks to the infected device, resembles a nightmarish Octopus; contorting in every way you don't want to see. "BEHOLD MY TRUE FORM!"

"Looks like we are two steps from hell." I say. "I think I see your problem, this Octostriker infected it."

"Kill him then! Purify it!"

"ROGER!" I said.

We parried between him swinging at us and us dodging, getting on him and shooting the core. This is not working... OH WAIT! I follow my previous pattern, but instead of shooting, I start trying to heal the machine. One of the thin prisms changed to yellow. I continue and soon one side of the machine is healed. Metal parts start falling out of the contortion's body. I motion to Vybe to electrocute it. It started working. I continue to heal the machine inside of it, and Vybe shocking it. Soon enough, the machine is glowing yellow, this time, sucking in Death's soul.

"WHAT IS THIS? NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!" He shouts.

I just shoot him and he splats into vapor, getting sucked into the machine, and releases yellow and cyan particles. I walk into the particles, and I feel rejuvenated, Vybe does the same.

"Nightmare is dead. Operation Holy Water is a success." I say. Everyone there is cheering.

"Hipster... did you... ugh... beat him?" a tired voice said.

"Octavio, how are you alive?" Vybe asked.

"I won't be soon. I just want... to thank... you two... for completing what... I could... not..." Octavio said before we hear something liquefy.

"Down deep, he really did try to save us all." I said. "Even if he tried to kill us."

"Rip." Vybe said. "Holy cow, that entire fight was 4 hours long! We missed lunch!"

"Damn it!" I said. We need to go back to the lap to teleport our suits back, we can't just bring them with us on the train. "And now the world should be safe."

After an exhausting trip of getting back to our apartment, everything seems more lively; Inklings and Octolings are playing on the beach, everyone is having a good time. That will be us tomorrow. We returned our hero suits after having to sign about 50 autographs, and we ate a very late lunch. After that, we went back to the room. Vybe takes her phone out to look at houses and apartments in Inkopolis that are for sale.

"This one looks nice... OH MY, THIS ONE IS PERFECT!" Vybe said. She shows me this two floor apartment; nice space, two floors, a patio, and room for everything from both of our apartments.

"Nice, looks good, probably expensive though." I say.

"Actually, we can buy this one for around 500,000 coins. In the long run, this will be good." Vybe said.

"Hmm... I will need to check on my bank account, the interest has been building over the years, I could help to buy it, though you will need to help with the payment." I said.

"I know, but that is furnished price, the unfurnished price is more around 250,000." Vybe said.

"I will take unfurnished. That, I know we can manage." I say. "Plus, we already have furniture."

"Ty, have you seen my apartment? There isn't that much there." She said.

"You've seen mine." I responded.

"... Oh yeah... ok then, I guess that settles it!" Vybe said.

We got in our pajamas, said our good-nights, and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry that felt rushed. This is what writing at midnight does to my body...

ANYWAYS! Hope you enjoyed. For the first time in a while, I would like you guys to review this FanFiction so far.


	17. Just Married Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Just Married: Chapter 4

* * *

Vybe's POV

Today was my turn to wake up and turn on the news. I grab the remote and tune in to the Squid Sisters.

"Hang on to your tentacles..." Callie said.

"It's Inkopolis News Time!" Marie said.

"Remember yesterday? With the dark entities?" Krae said.

"Yeah, I still can't sleep..." Callie said.

"Agents 3 and 4 reportedly found the source. An ancient artifact that was infected by the spirit of an Octarian. Witnesses claim to have seen a contorting metal creature that was fighting something." Kane said.

"Probably Agents 3 and 4. We happen to have video of the fight from a distance." Marie said.

The screen then played and this seems to be from the beginning of the fight. It was swinging it's arms down, and you could see Ty jumping high into the sky. It cut to about an hour later when Ty was healing the machine. You could see the yellow particles of light flowing into the bot.

"Yup, that's our Agent 3." Callie said. "My guess is he had to cleanse the darkness that was in the machine."

"Yeah. Anyways, we should get to the Stage Rotations." Kane said.

The TV was shut off by Ty, who still wanted to sleep. "Mmmm..." he groaned. I shocked him a tiny bit.

"Ow... why did you..." Ty said in surprise. "Oh, today is the day we can relax and have fun..." He stretched his arms, yawning as he did so.

"I guess you were tired enough. I'm getting changed." I said.

* * *

Ty's POV

Sigh, at least I have a chance to wake up now. I stretch a bit more and then I get out of bed. After a few minutes, Vybe comes out in her cyan swimsuit. I almost got a bloody nose.

"Ty, I know I'm gifted, but we are married now. Stop being so surprised." Vybe said. She put on a T-shirt and cargo shorts. "Your turn beach boy!"

I might as well. I grab my swimming trunks and shirt and get in the bathroom.

* * *

Vybe's POV

Ty is getting changed. I can't wait. He comes out and you can see that he is toned in terms of muscle, and that makes my heart flutter a little. His swimming gear is a mix of black and yellow.

"You tell me I can't handle you, yet look at yourself!" Ty laughed.

"Hey, at least I can control myself." I giggle. We both laugh for a bit.

We walk out and there is a guy looking for two people to play volleyball.

"Hey! You two!" The inkling said.

"Yes?" Ty asked.

"You two want to do some volleyball? We are short two inklings!" The inkling said.

"Ty, I won't mind playing some." I whisper.

"We take your invitation." Ty said. "What's your name?"

"Cody." He said, holding his hand to Ty. "Yours?"

"Ty, and this is Vybe." Ty said.

"Well then come along!" Cody said.

We walk on the beach until we see a volleyball net, where there were 4 Octolings on one side, and there was an Inkling on the other. We join in the game and it begins.

"Ready?" one of the Octolings said.

"GO!" Ty said. We went back and forth a few times, until Ty spiked it. It kept going on like this, with Ty showing off quite a few times. I made a note that Ty was excellent at Volleyball. However, one thing changed in the Octolings route, and it then reached me in the back.

"I GOT IT!" I said as I slug it into the air. "Born in a world of strife!"

"On it!" Ty said as I lean back and he smacks it over to Cody's Girlfriend. "Against the odds!"

"My turn!" She said. She hit it into the air. "We choose to fight!"

"Finally!" Cody said as he jumped into the air. "BLOSSOM DANCE!" He spikes it dead on.

"Wombo Combo!" Ty said.

"That was FUN!" I said. "Thanks for inviting us, Cody!"

"No problem!" Cody said.

"You two were good! Especially you!" one of the Octolings said, pointing at Ty.

"Yeah, dude! You rocked our socks!" Another one said.

"Ty, we haven't eaten breakfast yet!" I said.

"Well, to be honest, we haven't either!" Cody's Girlfriend said.

"Let's go to the waffle place!" Cody said.

"Yeah! Sounds good to me!" Ty said.

* * *

We walk over to the waffle house. We ate, joked around, and made friends out of Cody and his girlfriend, Hannah.

"You guys from around here?" Cody asked.

"Nah, we are from Inkopolis, a six hour train ride away." Ty said.

"Wow... so what brings you two here?" Hannah asked.

"Honeymoon." I said.

"Then Congratulations'!" Cody said.

"We will warn you that pickup artists find this place to be a hot spot." Cody said.

"I can handle it." I said. Ty looks at me, and I let a few sparks loose.

"Wait what just happened?" Hannah asked.

"Vybe's body produces five times more electricity than we do. The excess gets stored in her hair." Ty explains.

"Ty, I think that's enough hints for them to know who we are..." I said.

"So you two are Agents 3 and 4..." Cody said. "That explains why you were so good at spiking. Dear lord, if it were rock, you would've broken the ball."

"Heh, bomb-throwing arm is strong." Ty said.

"Thank goodness... you two will be fine! To be honest, some of them need to be put in their place." Hannah said.

"Yeah? Well, I think the paparazzi should not exist... but they do." Ty said. "Pickup artists need to just stop going after ones who are already in a relationship."

"They are bad anyways, with their negging. To be honest, They don't know how to talk to a woman without doing something bad." I said.

We finished eating, paid for the food, and went our separate ways. Me and Ty went to the pool. Don't worry, they use what is called "Transparent ink." What they do is take Ink, drain it of color, and put an agent in it to make it evaporate way slower. This means we can swim without becoming soup.

"I'm going for a swim. You going to let the food settle in?" Ty asked.

"Yeah. Have fun, I will be over there." I point at an empty part of the seating area. He nods and jumps in. I walk to the pool chair under an umbrella, and lay down and close my eyes.

"Hey you. Want me to help you in any way? Like put on lotion?" A gruff voice said. I open one eye and it is a random inkling I don't even know. Must be a pickup artist. Now for the fun.

"So... how about you walk away, never to talk to me again. Good? I thought so." I said.

"Aw, you really don't want me gone, do you?" He said.

"How about you grab my tentacles?" I said, preparing for giving him the shock of a lifetime.

"Heh heh..." He said, thinking he finally got me. He grabbed one of my tentacles and I let the electricity flow out of it.

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He shouted. I put my other tentacle on his neck, and I try to do something. Lets zap the lower left part... his left leg moved. Nice, I can make people walk. I walk him to Ty, and he nods, splashing him with the Ink water, making him even more conductive. By the time I'm done with him, he was almost toast, steam rising from his body.

"You think I can't do it myself? How disrespectful." I said. "Just keep in mind that the only thing in the way of your dreams is yourself."

He squeaked as he twitched on the ground. I look at Ty and he is laughing his ass off, and I do the same. I take off my cargo shorts and T-shirt, and jump in the pool with Ty, and we have fun.

"Nice job there! See, Cody, I told you she can take care of herself!" Hannah said. I turn around and  
Hannah is standing there with an amazed Cody.

"Holy cow, Ty was right. You must've cooked him good if he is still twitching like that!" Cody said.

"The guy didn't know what he was about to get into." Ty said.

"Hey, not to mention that all I had to do was be eye candy and lie down in order for him to come over." I said. "Although, I doubt he will stop, and he probably lost control of a body part or two."

"RIP in pepperonis pickup artist, may the holy beaver end his suffering." Cody said. We all cracked up.

"Well come on in, the ink is warm!" Ty said.

Cody and Hannah got ready and joined us in the pool.

* * *

We had fun until it was dinner time. We went to Octo-Clock Bar and Grill for dinner, and we got Karen again.

"Oh, Ty, Vybe, I heard from Nemar that you roasted a pickup artist." Karen said.

"It was all Vybe's doing, all I did was make him more conductive." Ty said.

"Yeah, and I found out that I could make someone move depending on where I directed my electricity too on the neck." I said.

"Nice!" Karen said. "So what would you guys like to drink?"

We ordered our drinks, ordered our food, and when we got our food, Cody drops the bomb.

"I wonder how this place tastes. I have lived here, yet never went here." Cody said.

"Well then, go ahead and try it!" I said.

He ate a bite and he got wide eyed. "This is really good! The spice is nice and even, the juiciness is great!" He said.

Ty looked outside. I am getting concerned for him, he hasn't stopped staring at a monument since we got our drinks.

"Ty?" I said. "Earth to Ty! Food!"

"Huh? Oh sorry." He said. He went right to eating.

After it was all gone, we paid for the meal, then left the building.

"Mind if we get a closer look at that monument?" Ty asked.

"Sure. It is actually a grave, It's been here for... I'd say... 8 to 9 years now. Tomorrow is it's anniversary." Cody said.

"Something looks familiar..." Ty said. We walk over to it and it is two stone pairs of shoes, with a plaque on front of the pedestal the shoes were on.

"In memory of..." Ty said before stopping.

"... Gem Colorian and Igneous Colorian." I finished. Ty is starting to tear up. "All that remains are their shoes after they walked into the ocean."

"Ty? Did you know these people?" Hannah asked. Cody didn't say anything. "Ty, why are you on your knees?"

I look down and she is right, he was on his knees...

Crying.

"Why is he crying?" Hannah asked.

"These were his parent's shoes." I said. "His parents didn't last long after Ty's brother was murdered. They only stayed in Inkopolis for a month until they fell off the radar. This must be where they went."

"Oh..." Hannah said.

Ty got up at this point. He looked right at the shoes.

"They did it the way they would've had it." Ty said, still crying softly. "Back when the Ancients were around, in a country called Japan, it was customary to take off your shoes and leave them at the water's edge if you were to commit suicide by drowning."

As if from nowhere, Ty's hair started glowing, and particles formed two inklings, each in their own shoes.

" _Ty, my sweet boy, we did this for you._ " The female one said.

" _If we didn't do it, you would have killed yourself from something you would have made._ " The male one said.

"Mom? Dad? What would I have made to kill me?" Ty asked.

" _You would have created something that could teleport living things_ " The Female one said.

" _It would have teleported you high into the air, killing you when you landed._ " The male one said.

"..." Ty said. "Thank you... for saving my life... for giving me a life worth having... Thank you." He was still tearing up, but out of happiness. Both of his parents then scattered into particles, then into the shoes.

"Cody?" Hannah said. Me and Ty looked at Cody. He was frozen in place.

"H-h-h-how d-d-did you d-d-do that?" Cody said.

"It has happened before. He is the Beacon, the light in the darkness. Anytime there is no hope, The beacon shines forth." I said.

"Guys, look, the plaque has changed!" Hannah said. She was right, the plaque had changed; there was more added onto it.

"... 'To protect the ones we love, we sometimes need to sacrifice ourselves.' " I said. Ty was still tearing up, so I kissed him on the cheek.

"They say if you put a flower on this grave, you get one wish..." Cody said. He pulled out a rose and gave it to Ty. "Go on, do it!"

Ty put the rose in between the pairs of shoes, and it scattered into particles, raining on me and Ty.

"What did you wish for?" I asked.

"That we live our lives to the fullest until the end of our days; Until Death Do Us Part." Ty said.

That deserves a kiss. I turn him to face me and we kiss, embracing each other. The particles soaked into our bodies. We stopped kissing and just hugged each other.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Ty said back.

"I hate to break the romance, but it seems we attracted a crowd." Cody said.

He was right, there was at least a hundred people watching us. I didn't care, neither did Ty. The crowd started cheering. I guess public affection isn't uncomfortable when the situation is right.

* * *

We went back to the apartment, put on our Pajamas, and went to bed.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." Ty said.

We fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Ok, very emotional chapter here. Sorry about the romance getting high levels of attention at the end, I had too given the situation.

And yes, The taking off of your shoes before you drown yourself was actually a thing in Japan and/or china. The only reason I know of this is because of the one town in Animal Crossing: New Leaf that I think we all know of.

And the Pickup artist bit was a reference (Though very vague) to XKCD comic number 1027. It is funny, to say the least.


	18. Just Married Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Just Married: Chapter 5

* * *

Ty's POV

Yawn... What time is it... 0800? Oh crap! We need to go!

"Vybe?" I ask. She starts to wake up.

"What? Wait, what time is it?" She asked.

"it's already 0800!" I said.

"Oh snap! I will get dressed first! You start packing up other things!" She said.

We both get dressed, packed, and and ready to go. We walk to the reception desk, return our room keys, and walk out to the volleyball net, Cody was there.

"Hey, you two leaving?" He asked.

"Yeah, we are already late. I just stopped by to give you our phone numbers." I said.

"Nice, I'll give you mine as well!" Cody said.

We exchanged phone numbers, and then we were off. We just barely got on the train back after the shopping we did at the Krak-on store. We slept the entire way, and then we got off the train in Inkopolis.

* * *

Rex and Coral were waiting for us at the station.

"How was the fight?" Rex asked.

"Tiring." I said.

"Though how was the last day?" Coral asked.

"Fun, but emotional at the end." Vybe said. "His parent's grave is there, we found it when we were eating dinner. They killed themselves to protect his future."

"Yeah... I thank them for it. My parent's shoes were made of stone when I saw it. They committed suicide in the way that the Ancients did in a country called Japan when drowning." I said. "Anyways, we found an apartment that would be good for us, we are going to check it out now."

"Sweet! We will come!" Coral said. "By the way, Callie gave us a top secret document. We are all retiring from the force, leaving you two to fend for yourselves, Agents 4 and 5."

"Huh, Who is Agent 3?" I asked.

"We have no clue, but apparently, the Captain forgot how to count." Rex said.

We walked to the apartment building. The owner of the building was already there, waiting for us.

"Ah! Vybe and Ty! So nice to see you! This way!" He led us to the apartment, very nice interior. "Oh, and someone already bought it for you."

"WHAT?" Vybe and I said. We were shocked, who would buy this for us?

"Oh wait a minute... I know who did it... Notice how Callie and Marie didn't get us a gift at our wedding?" Vybe said. "This is their gift for us."

"I never thought of it like that... I guess we owe them something now..." I said.

"Nah, it's on us!" I heard Callie say.

I look at the stairs, and there is Callie and Marie.

"Thank you two so much!" Vybe said.

"Thanks guys!" I said.

"You guys need help moving?" Marie said.

"Yeah, but I think Rex can handle the fridge, right?" I said.

"Um, yeah?" Rex said.

"Ok, so we will need to suit up, because we won't be able to get everything up otherwise." I said. "Also, where are the keys?"

"I got them!" Callie said, giving me and Vybe a key each.

"Ok, let's start the move!" I said.

We got the box truck from our lab, which is for transporting certain things to people. We start unloading my Apartment, then Vybe's, then we go back to our new one, and start arranging things to be sent up. Most of the light stuff like the small kitchen appliances, game systems, small furniture, etc. are responsibility of Callie and Marie. The medium stuff is the responsibility of Vybe and Coral, and I have the heavy stuff along with Rex. In no time, we got everything up there. Now it's up to me, Vybe, Rex, and Coral to arrange everything, because Callie and Marie had to do the news.

"Ok... the fridge goes here..." I say as I set up the fridge. Vybe is upstairs with Coral to set up the bedroom and bathroom, while me and Rex are setting up the 1st floor. Once we set up the living room, Vybe and Coral join us in arranging everything. By the time everything is finished, it is about 1930.

"Whew, did everything in one go!" Vybe said.

"Nice! This looks like a wonderful place to live now!" Coral said.

"Yep!" I say. "Let's figure out what we will eat for dinner..."

"There is a grill place not far from here called Farlands. Nice place." Rex said.

"At this point, I'm willing to eat anything." Coral said.

"Then let's go!" I said.

We went to Farlands. It was a decent place, though there wasn't much going on. We ordered our food and drinks, and we talked a bit.

"So... during that time when we were gone, were both of you keeping safe?" I asked.

"Yeah, In fact, we had to restock the lab because we had to camp out there." Rex said.

"Huh, how many were after you?" I asked.

"There was only three." Coral said.

Our food then arrived. My meal was good, and everyone liked theirs. We paid for the food and left for home.

"Well, it was nice seeing you again!" Rex said.

"Yeah, see you guys in 4 to 5 days!" I said. We waved goodbye, and so did they. We got back to our apartment and got ready for bed. I forgot to put my toothpaste back, so I open the door to put it back, but I forgot that Vybe was taking a shower. The realization hit me when there was ink steam in the air, the shower curtain was closed so that no one could see you, and her clothes were on the ground.

"Ty? is that you?" Vybe asked.

"Y-y-yes..." I stuttered.

"Don't be so scared." She said. "I'm not going to kill you..."

"I'm just gonna exit now..." I said as I closed the door.

Whew! close one! At least she was behind the shower curtain. I went to the bed and got situated, and Vybe soon came back out.

"Don't be scared to walk in on me, just announce it before you do." Vybe said. "I will do the same for you."

"Ok." I said. Sigh...

"I love you." Vybe said.

"Love you too." I said and fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry this one was short. I could not fit all that much exiting things in this one. And please, the situation at the end was not my idea! The only reason I used it was because we needed variety. I just sure hope this story does not get taken down because of it.


	19. Just Married Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Just Married: Chapter 6

* * *

Vybe's POV

Yawn...

I look at the clock... It's 0637. Why am I awake...

Wait. Where is Ty?

"Ty?" I asked.

Wait, I am hearing music downstairs. Did he get the stereo working?

I get dressed and I walk downstairs. Ty is making breakfast, and music I've never heard before. It was a mix of techno, 8-bit, and whistling.

"What is this music?" I ask.

"It's a song from Ancients called 'Boss Fight' and it is good, don't you think?" Ty said.

"It is definitely good. Callie and Marie might like it." I said. I twirled a bit, and sat at the table. "By the way, what is with this table?"

"Oh, that is something I made. I took a slab of acrylic, made the indents so that some areas look like chipsets on a computer circuit board. There is something special I did with the paint to define the gold inlays. Try electrocuting the paint." He said.

I did so, and the electricity made the paint glow, and eventually, it looked like a slow motion diagram of on's and off's flowing through everything.

"Wow." Was all I could say. "This is cool!"

"What can I say, I like to create." Ty said as he handed me a plate of scrambled eggs, a small sausage disk, and hash browns. His plate was the same. "Also, change of plans. I'm not exactly caring of this anyways, but the Tour has been canceled. Some goofy goober messed up the buses fuel intake system."

"Oh, yeah, I don't care that much either. So what are we doing instead?" I asked.

"We can go to one of the spots the tour was going to take us to. It's a dig site, but it's a tourism attraction now. For an hour, you can dig up any single spot in the dig site and keep anything you find." Ty said.

"Yes! Artifacts are cool!" I said. I am not lying; I find old stuff interesting to mess with.

"Well then we can go there today. Two hours?" Ty asked.

"Two or three." I said.

"Three it is!" Ty said. "Ok, so we are scheduled to be there at 1300."

"Alright! We can visit the lab while we are waiting." I said.

"I guess, but it will be to overlook the progress of any projects they've started." Ty said.

* * *

It is about 0900, we are at the lab. Coral and Rex have taken role as leader of the project until we officially return. It turns out that Felix and Flowix liked the idea of flying, so they decided to help out. Aizel is also there, to make sure that things look right.

"Yeah, as you can see, we skipped over the zapfish and went to the batteries." Rex was explaining. "We need the alloy that Inkopolis tower is made of. I found your blueprints from the box you gave me for the electricity duplicator. We have been able to locate pretty much everything else."

"Nice. Well, we have to go now. Dig Site time!" Ty said.

"Bye Rex! Bye Coral!" I said.

We exit the lab and get in Ty's car. He built it mostly from scraps, he took the chassis from an older car. It is also the only car that can fly. Other than that, I don't know what it can do.

"All systems ready. Launching." Ty said. Suddenly, delta wings extend from under us, and the wheels are pointing downward. We are soon about a good 50 feet off of the ground, and he turns flips a switch. I suddenly can't see the front of the car anymore.

"Really? Invisibility? That's cheating." I said.

"You don't want to know how long it took me to code everything" Ty said.

We fly around the skyline of Inkopolis until Ty spots something. We descend and start driving normally. Ty turns off invisibility and the car rolls into the parking lot of the Dig Site. We get out and we walk to the pit.

* * *

It is now 1300. We have found a spot and we started digging. Ty took out his scanner and started pointing things of interest out. Within 3 hours, we had enough stuff to fill the back seat and part of the trunk of the car. Part of the loot was an ancient Cell Phone. It had some of Boss Fight's music on it. To be honest, we have no idea why it still had battery left.

"Huh... that was odd." Ty said.

"Yeah, so what is next?" I asked.

"We reached concrete, nothing we can find else. Besides, we only have five minutes left." Ty said.

"Ok, that is fine. Where should we eat dinner?" I asked. Ty Was bug eyed.

"Ok, I'm paying for another hour, there is something in that concrete." Ty said. He ran off. Meanwhile, I get to destroying the concrete. I'm about to make it 1 foot deep when He comes back with a jack hammer. He starts pounding away the concrete. We reach about 2 feet in when a staff member asks us if we found something. Ty hits metal just after.

"Hand me a few pounders. I found something." He said. I pull from my backpack a sound pack. But it instead is meant to shatter rock by only using sound. We activate the timer and we run, the staff member following us. The pounder turns on and does it's thing, and rock flies everywhere. We look back and there is a flying machine.

"Whoa..." All three of us say. Ty immediately goes to read the text.

"Guys, we found an airplane." Ty said. "A F4U-a Corsair."

"What is that? It does not look like it could fly..." the staff member said.

I've read about these. Trust me, it is an armed airplane. The propellers spin to make it go forward. The wings can also fold for easy storage, which they did here." Ty said. "Max speed is 425 Miles per hour."

"Um... yeah... It looks like a deathtrap. Good luck guys." The staff member said. "I will get the crane ready."

We take it out of our little hole, and walk it to the crane. We hook it up, and it gets it to the parking lot. We hook it up to the car, and we drive off with a plane on our car. We must have looked like fools with an ancient flying contraption to a very odd looking car. We stop at the lab and I can see everyone that was at the movie theater next door was just staring at our find. I walk in to get Rex.

"REX! WE NEED YOU!" I shout.

"What is it?" Rex asked as he ran to me.

"Follow me, I'll show you." I said. I ran back outside and Ty is getting it off the car. Rex looks like he is about to become roadsquid.

"What. The. Squid. Is. That." Rex asks.

"What is wha..." Coral said. Her jaw drops.

"This, my friends, Is an F4U-a Corsair. A warplane used by the Ancients." I said. "Get Felix and Flowix outside, we have more loot to carry in."

Coral goes and gets Felix and Flowix to get stuff from the car once we move it to the hangar. Rex and Ty move the plane to the hangar, and I follow them in the car. Once the plane is in the hangar, I drive in and park it by the entrance to the lab. Ty immediately gets a spare flight engine in the plane so that it uses our fuel. He then replaces the interfaces with the interface we use in our fighter jets. He also adds some things to it so that he can communicate to the radio tower at the airport.

"WOAH! AN F4U-A CORSAIR!" Felix said.

"What the heck did you guys do to steal this?" Aizel asked.

"We didn't steal it. In fact, we found it." I said.

"Alright, let's give this thing a whirl!" Ty said. "Head to Inkopolis Plaza!"

We all Run to the Plaza, and Callie and Marie were there doing news on what we just found.

"In a few minutes, you will get to see that thing in motion!" I yell, getting their attention.

"Vybe? What was that thing attached to your car?" Callie asked.

"Ty's coming overhead soon!" I said.

Right on time, we hear propellers whirring. Then they see him because he added acrobatic smoke to the wings. Ty does a few corkscrews and then buzzes Inkopolis Tower. He then goes higher into the air and balloons come up in different areas above us. He shoots each balloon down with the standard guns, which are loud, startling everyone. Ty then flies back.

"That was an F4U-a Corsair. A war plane used by the Ancients." I explained.

Everyone had dropped their jaws except for the ones who came from the lab.

* * *

It is now 2130. Everyone is retiring for the night. Ty just got back home from the lab.

"I'm assuming they told you to remove the guns?" I said.

"Yeah, but since they instantly kill anything, They stored them away someplace safe." Ty said.

"So did you also get interviewed?" I asked.

"Yes. And we get to keep the plane. It's ours now." Ty said.

"Where are we going to..." I ask before I realize my mistake. "The ceiling?"

"Yeah, I talked to the owner of the building. The building was made in a way so that it was super strong. There is no one above us anyways." Ty said.

"I still think we should keep it in the hangar. Anyways, want to go see a movie?" I asked.

"After we get back from Inkline." Ty said.

"Ok." I said.

"I'm going to take a shower." Ty said.

Sigh... now I have to wait to change. I am going to need my toothbrush. Either that, or a TV in our room. I decide to get my toothbrush. I knock on the door "I'm coming in, I need my toothbrush." I say before opening the door a crack.

"VYBE! I HAVEN'T GOTTEN IN THE SHOWER YET!" Ty shouts.

My face is burning right now. I just close the door slowly, hoping to not disturb the beast. I just go to the walk-in closet to change. When I come back out, I am still blushing. Ty also comes out and he is blushing.

"This system isn't working." Ty said.

"Agreed." I said back. "We just need to get used to seeing each other without clothes on..."

He begins to blush furiously.

"We are married, Ty. It is ok for us to do that." I say. I really do wonder if he gets the message.

"Ok... It's just so weird for me..." Ty said.

"Good night." I said.

"Good night." He said. We both fell asleep.

* * *

Heh, The system was broken!

I have plenty of Ideas, just takes time for them to hatch.


	20. Just Married Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Just Married: Chapter 7

* * *

Ty's POV

I wake up. Vybe isn't in bed, I smell Omelets, and I hear the music playing. I get dressed and walk downstairs and into the kitchen, and I surprise Vybe with a kiss on the cheek.

"Good morning!" I said happily. I hug her, and she kisses me back.

"I'm making your favorite as compensation for my stunt last night." Vybe said.

"To be honest, I was going to say Sorry myself for not maturing enough." I said. "Oh, I forgot to tell you last night. We will not be riding the train to Inkline Ski Resort."

"Why is that?" Vybe asked.

"I made the F4U into a two-seater, and put a cargo area behind the seats." I said. "It will actually be faster."

"To compensate for it being nearly 0700?" Vybe said.

"Not really that, it's just that it was so fun to fly." I said. "Plus, our engine takes 3 times less fuel to run than the old one."

"Ty, one more thing. Felix actually figured out how to make light trails." Vybe said. "Apparently, what was missing was the source of light and reflective mirrors."

"Huh, the only reason I ditched the two was because it could be multi-use, but I guess he had a different configuration?" I asked.

"Yep! He had it reflecting in a spiral in the same direction as the coil." Vybe said.

"Huh, I'm going to have to test that..." I said. "Because if it then uses the exhaust from the engine, then everything is complete!"

"You finished the equation." Vybe said. "WE CAN SELL THAT!"

"Not until we test it for toxins." I said. "The Inkopolis Health Administration Does not allow the selling of anything that could seriously harm an inkling or Octoling."

"True. So after eating, we pack warm clothes and get to the lab." Vybe said.

"That is the plan!" I said. "We can probably purchase Ski equipment there. So we just need warm clothes."

* * *

It is 0730. We have packed and we have reached the lab. Rex was already there.

"Aren't you guys late for the train?" Rex asked.

"Nah, we are taking a different mode of transport today." I said.

"Oh, at the dig site, they found a pod that can connect under it. They gave it to us, so feel free to use it." Rex said.

"Did you refill the chem. trails?" I asked.

"Yeah!" Rex said.

"Ok, thanks!" I said back. I walk to the hangar, and Vybe closed the cargo hatch.

"We are primed and ready to go?" I asked.

"I don't know about fuel." Vybe said.

I walk back into the lab.

"REX, DID YOU FILL HER UP?" I shout.

"No." Rex said.

I walk out. "Nope, let me get the fuel topped off." I walk to the fuel tank, get the hose, and put it in the fuel injection system. Once it is topped off, I fill the tanks. After that, I put everything back and get Vybe into the back seat, then me in the front seat. And we taxi onto our little runway.

* * *

It is now 1300 hours. We are landing at the small airstrip they have for emergencies. Since I have been here before, the owner owes me some favors anyways.

"Ah, we are here!" I said.

"Nice, it was kind of getting cramped back here." Vybe said.

"Now we get this thing taxied where it needs to be... out of the way." I said. We taxi ourselves to the edge of the runway and turn towards the hangar. We get in the hangar and put the plane in the back. We then get out and get our bags. We walk out of the hangar and find the log cabins. I find number 9 and enter it.

"How were we able to just walk in?" Vybe asked.

"Because, the Owner of the resort owed me, So I decided a cabin would do." I said.

"Back story please?" Vybe said.

"A while back, when we fixed his machines. The maintenance people didn't know how to service them, so they just wasted time." I explained. "when we were done, you were already gone. He wanted to give us something, so I asked about a cabin. He said it was a deal."

"Heh, at least we get to come here whenever. What is the white stuff falling from the sky?" Vybe asked.

"The white stuff is snow." I said. "The Sport of Skiing uses the snow."

"What makes up Snow?" Vybe asked?

"Frozen water. Due to it being frozen, we would be fine if we touched it." I said. "The Ski resort makes Ink-Snow as well, when the normal snow begins to melt, so that we can Ski all year long."

"Nice!" Vybe said. "Should we get our skiing equipment now?"

"We should eat, It is 1320 right now." I say. "Skiing stuff later."

* * *

It is now 1355. We have finished eating, and we are heading to the Ski shop in the main building. Vybe sees a pair of skis and looks at it more.

"Hmm... Why are some of them very long and thin, while others are this shape?" She points at the ones she was looking at.

"There are different types of skiing. There is cross-country and downhill." I explain. "We are going to be doing downhill, so this design is what we need."

"I like the colors on this one." Vybe said as she pointed at a Cyan and Gray set of skis.

"Then that's yours... Oh god why." I said. I noticed that the skis on this rack have our colors.

"Ty, you pick the yellow ones. Oh how cute! They have Rex's and Coral's colors as well!" Vybe said.

"Yeah, we might as well get matching stuff." I said. "We will be suddenly asked to sign autographs when we are going downhill anyways."

* * *

It is now 1830. We have matching outfits to go with our skis. I am surprised no one has asked about us yet. Vybe got Skiing lessons, and she excelled farther than I expected. We went skiing for almost 4 hours until it was time to eat. We go back to the lodge to prepare to eat since the lodge comes with food. I cook Inkburgers and make conversation with Vybe.

"I'm assuming you love skiing now?" I asked.

"Yeah." Vybe said. "Ty, there is something I want to ask..."

" Ok, what would that be?" I responded.

"Ever think about having children?" She asked.

"Um..." I stutter. Why now, of all times, to drop that bomb on me? "I have... but knowing our jobs... how would we make that work?"

"We could start going home at 1700 each day. I am willing to be home with them if need be for the first few years..." Vybe said before I cut her off.

"Why are you speaking like this?" I ask.

"Because... well... I..." Vybe pauses a bit. "I have eggs."

"Huh?" I said. "Unfertilized?"

"Yes." Vybe said.

"All this talk is making me consider having them." I said. Family... I could... no wait... yes...

"Then... is it a go?" Vybe said.

"Yes." I said. I was then hugged by Vybe. I could actually feel something towards her stomach. Were those the eggs? I only felt two of them...

"Should we get to work?" Vybe asked.

"Yeah." I said.

"You're full of one-word answers today..." Vybe said before kissing me. I drag us into the bedroom and close the door.

* * *

NO PEEKING! NONE WHATSOEVER!

And they are having children! Family PREVAILS!

It took a while to write this because I, finally, hit a writer's block. It is over with now, but I have a feeling more surprises are coming up.


	21. Just Married Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Just Married: Chapter 8

* * *

Ty's POV

Yawn... the cabin is nice and peaceful... and everything is better with Vybe by my side... wait... where is she...

"Ah... hah..." I hear from the bathroom. I get out of bed and run to where Vybe is. I open the door and Vybe is dressed, but three cyan-yellow orbs, which could be mistaken for mango-sized marbles, are on the rug in the bathroom. "Hah... Ty..." She panted.

"Yeah?" I ask.

"Are they beautiful?" Vybe asked. I guess I managed to stay asleep through her screams of pain.

"Yes... they are... those things inside them must be embryos..." I say before being kissed by Vybe.

"We are parents now. You better not leave me now." Vybe threatened. "The pain I went through this morning is something that I'm not sure we want done to you..."

"Let's just enjoy the moment..." I said. I hear the phone ring. "Darn it, who is calling..." I walk out of the bathroom to go get the phone, then I return.

"Ty, this is Callie." Callie said. "There is someone coming after you and Vybe. He isn't stopping for jack..."

"Hey... calm your voice, I'm sure you don't want to teach others new words..." I said.

"Ty, with the echoes in the room, you are in the bathroom?" Callie said.

"Yeah... we both are." Vybe said. "And now parents."

"Dang, you two need to slow the fish down." Callie said. "As I was saying about the attacker, The only reason we know of this is because he broke your windows in the new apartment. House insurance got the cost for the windows. He is coming for you two. You both have a license to kill for now, make it count."

"Can we get a description?" I asked.

"Very burly, chocolate skin, dark-grey tentacles. Our police force could not stop him, so he can take many hits." Callie said. "We are coming to you due to the fact you two have children now. We are bringing your hero suits as well."

"Well, look for Cabin number 9." I said. "See you soon."

"Will do!" Callie said.

I hang up and Vybe looks scared out of her wits. I bring her in close, grab the eggs in the other arm, then we go to the kitchen to find a container to put them in. Vybe grabs a towel and puts it under the eggs.

"I should probably carry a knife until the suits come." I said.

"Good plan. I found a suitable container." She said as she held a large plate container high.

"Yep, that will work!" I said. We hear knocking on the door. I look outside and there is Callie and Marie at my doorstep.

"Hey! That was really quick." I said.

"We had to use both of our reserves to get here." Marie said. "Now where are those munchkins?"

"Vybe is in the kitchen." I said, donning the hero suit once more.

"AWW THEY ARE SO ADORABLE!" I hear Callie say.

"And the color scheme makes them even more pretty." Marie said. "When did you lay them?"

"This morning. I feel blessed to get that over with." Vybe chuckled. "Have you two eaten?"

"Nope." Callie said.

"Well then to celebrate bringing life on this planet, I'm making omelets." Vybe said.

"Is that just some crude joke?" Marie said.

"I learned from that man over there." Vybe responded, pointing at me.

"Hey!" I said. Everyone laughed.

* * *

We enjoyed our breakfast, then me and Vybe decided to stay in the cabin for most of the day. We just had our eggs, we don't want to leave them alone with two pop-stars who don't know how to handle sensitive objects. They caught up on our lives, we talked business, and watched TV. By about 1635, however, things happened outside.

"What was that screaming?" Vybe asked. I turn off the TV and I could also hear screaming. The threat is nearby.

"Crap. Vybe, get your suit on. Prepare for..." I said before being interrupted by the screams getting closer outside. I grab the knife I was hiding and hid myself by the doorframe. A nice cut in their eye will do nicely. Suddenly, the door was crashed into, and it fell of the hinges. He was faster than I thought, because he then managed to grab my arm.

"I've been looking everywhere for you..." he said.

"And why me, Santa?" I ask.

"Heh, never before have I heard that one." He responded. "To answer your question, It is simply a matter of finishing the job. How you've eluded me this long I may never know."

"So you are diligent, I give you that, but why me exactly?" I said.

"Because you are the last true Beacon." He said, slyly. "If I kill all of them, then my role would be complete."

He then hoisted me in the air and got a knife out. He does not know what kind of skill I have with my boots. As soon as he tries to swing his knife, I jet us both outside, releasing the knife I had And kicking his out of his hand.

"What was that..." Was all he was able to say before he got a needle in his chest. The ink needle actually has a use. "Gah..."

"Sorry to disappoint you. Were you expecting less?" I said. He was gasping. "I will take your gasp of the most negative influences as a yes." I then start pumping my ink into his chest.

"Gah... I will never forget this... ah..." He said. "Your brother was a nice target..." I didn't let him finish. The Ink Needle went to full blast, and the shocked expression on his face told me I did something he wasn't prepared for. He splattered, and his ghost squid form went back to Inkopolis.

"Holy crap Ty." Vybe said. "If that was the murderer, then why didn't you let him finish?"

"He would have had an opening to do something else. Plus, he broke the moment, deserving quick justice." I said. "Besides, eventually, our children wouldn't have a father, if that man continued."

"Oh you..." Vybe said. "Always thinking about us."

"Well that was over quick." Callie said. "What do we do now?"

"We could go back to Inkopolis, though we need to refill our ink first." Marie said.

"Ok, well, we are leaving now! Bye!" Callie said as she and Marie walked out of the door frame.

* * *

"I need to fix that door. And get the knives out of the snow." I say. I get both knives and put them in the safe in the kitchen. Then I place the door back on properly. "Luck was with us; he didn't smash the door to bits, and the hinges are just fine." We ate dinner, and I was washing dished when Vybe shouted.

"Damn, he must have been the source of the bugs. I just found one." She shouted.

"The scanner is in my suitcase." I said. I hear unzipping, and the scanner picks up multiple bugs, as I hear pings. It also made three distinct sounds similar to static.

"Ok, it picked up like 16 bugs, but also picked up three other things." Vybe said.

I look beside me and the eggs were there. "Are they beside me?" I asked.

"Yes, why... oh, the children." Vybe said. She came around and picked up so many bugs. She then picked up the eggs and put them on the bedside table in the bedroom. Once I was done, I went ahead and changed into my pajamas. Vybe was already in bed, reading a book she must have picked up at the bookstore in the Lodge.

"What are you reading?" I asked.

"Book on what to expect with the eggs. The hatching period is about 6 to 7 months. It also stated that most female inklings have one egg at a time, it is rare to have two, and very rare for three." Vybe said. "I guess we are blessed to have triplets?"

"If they hatch at the same time. I don't think it qualifies if they hatch at different times." I said.

"That does matter, though it is recorded by week, so if they hatched one every week, then they won't be triplets." Vybe said. "I won't mind them being triplets, though I do mind them being Identical."

"I feel the same way." I said, getting in bed.

"Love you." Vybe said.

"Love you too." I said.

We fell asleep.

* * *

"SO WHAT YOU ARE SAYING IS THAT YOU FAILED?" Something shouted.

"Look, I need more resources in order to kill him. He managed to out-smart me, even when I grabbed his arm." The Inkling said.

"WHAT? WELL, HE IS AN INVENTOR. HE MUST HAVE DONE SOMETHING... HOW DID HE KNOW YOU WERE COMING?" something said.

"My bugs directed me to believe the beacon is friends with the squid sisters. Of course, like what happened in Krak-on Beach, they destroyed the bugs." The inkling responded.

"...call it off..." something shouted. "CALL OFF THE HUNT!"

"Will I still be paid?" the inkling said.

"Yes... BUT ONLY HALF OF THE ORIGINAL PRICE!" Something shouted.

"Fine... Though I did get a feeling this was going to happen. The inkling said, pulling out a splattershot.

"HA! REALLY NOW? YOU INTEND ON TAKING ME OUT?" Something shouted. "IF THAT'S THE CASE, THEN FEEL MY WRATH, CONNOR!"

* * *

Whew. So Vybe laid her eggs, we finally meet who killed Ty's brother, and the situation becomes more unstable.

Hmmm...

HMMMM...

 **HMMMMM...**

The light, like the dark, can't be just simply eliminated. You can't have one without the other.


	22. Just Married Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Just married: Chapter 9

* * *

Vybe's POV

I feel good... no, scratch that, I FEEL GREAT! Ty is awake already! I can smell the potatoes from all the way in here! I should also rinse the eggs, as the book said that you should rinse them after you lay them, but I didn't get a chance to earlier. I bring the eggs with me when I walk to the kitchen.

"Good morning!" Ty said. "Why do you have the eggs?"

"I need to rinse them off. With both the ink of the father and the mother." I said. He nodded.

"Sounds like it would be needed." Ty said, finishing the potatoes. We took our ink tanks, put the contents in two separate bins, and then we washed each egg separately. After we were done, they shown even more beautifully.

"Stunning..." Ty said. "Stunning in many ways."

"They are so pretty." I said. "Although, I'm curious as to what abilities they will have." I then consult the book for another question of mine that I wanted answered. Found it!

"What you looking up?" Ty asked.

"I found out what color ink our children will be." I said. "The ratio between two colors has to be at least 60% of one color, and 40% of the other. The one with the higher percentage will be the color of their ink. If it is less than 60% and more than 40%, then it is either random or a combined color."

"I love math. Let's get started on finding out which color is dominant." Ty said. The first one we checked was Yellow, the next one was random, and the last one was Cyan.

"Huh. Well then. Yellow was easy to see. Cyan was also. I'm surprised." I said. "I wonder what this little one would be..."

"Could be lime green, cyan, or yellow. From what I know." Ty said. "To be honest, I wonder if abilities relate to the color of ink..."

"That would be interesting, though I think one of them will be a Beacon." I said. "Knowing their father." I snuggle up to Ty. He has a serious look on his face.

"If one of them is a Beacon, then that means they could be targeted by other people." Ty said.

"You still shook up about last night?" I asked. He nodded. "You are a good father."

"You really think so?" Ty asked. "Well let's eat, we should ski at some point today. We should hide the eggs before we go."

"Good plan." I said.

* * *

It is now 1435. Me and Ty had a fantastic time skiing. We went back to our cabin and took off our stuff. We checked on our eggs. All safe thanks to our sneaky little spot in the roof. We grab them, put them in one of the ink tanks, then we went on our way to the hangar. We packed our bags and Taxied onto the runway. We took off and we were off to go home.

* * *

It is now 20:05. We have arrived in our lab's hangar. We got out, unpacked our luggage and our children. The valve was open so that the eggs could breathe. None of them injured, we walk into the building and we are greeted by Rex and Coral, both looked at us with surprise.

"You... you gone and done it..." Coral said.

"Congratulations!" Rex said. "When did you lay them Vybe?"

"The morning after we arrived." I said. "Also, we met the one who murdered Ty's brother. No name though."

"We already know their ink colors, or at least two of them. The middle one we can't pinpoint the color." Ty said.

"We could have done a DNA test... but they are too young..." Rex said.

Coral hasn't said anything. I'm wondering if she is starting to think about family.

"Coral, mind if I speak with you?" I asked. She walked with me to the lounge. "What are you thinking about?"

"It's just... I'm scared for you two." Coral said. "You guys are going to get ridiculed by society..."

"As long as me and Ty stay together, we will be fine." I said. "We are not rushing things; we've known each other since that day on the train four years ago."

"Yeah... I guess... but what happens when they hatch?" Coral asked.

"Me and Ty will both be 19 by then." I said. "Coral, just be happy! Me and Ty are parents now. There will be nothing to fear except for if something big comes our way."

"I wish you two the best of luck." Coral said.

We walked back to Ty and Rex talking about the children's room. "So we need to make a suitable crib for them when they hatch... if the middle one is a combined color, then we will need lime-green ink..." Ty said before noticing that we returned. "Hey! Your back! We are thinking up a crib design."

"Sounds lovely!" Coral said. I guess she just needed reassurance that we would be ok.

* * *

Hey! Things are getting tense, not just in this story, but this universe. The project is coming along more bumpy than we thought. To make matters worse, some things don't match up correctly between... well... cliffhanger AHOY.

Sorry to leave details out, I don't want to spoil too much.

I will be slowing down my writing for a bit. Don't worry, though. I've been told that I am to-the-point. While that isn't a bad thing, there are some areas that needed more details. I am working hard to fix that.

There has been a change of plans regarding Sections. Since this story will be continuing for a long time due to Project Shared Universe, I am leaving Random Shenanigans as random breaks in the story. Since they have little to no story prevalence whatsoever, they won't be important to remember regarding Timelines. The next Section is called "Galactic Standard". Some interesting things will start binding stories together starting here... SO EXPECT THINGS!

Anyways, have a good day!


	23. Galactic Standard Chapter 22

Chapter 22: Galactic Standard: Chapter 1

* * *

Ty's POV

Yawn... First day of being back home... and inventing. Vybe was already up, staring at the eggs. I think it's finally starting to seep in.

"Good morning..." I said. I accidentally startled Vybe.

"When did you wake up?" She asked.

"A minute ago." I said. She sighed. "So I guess we go to the lab?"

"Yeah, since our children are still eggs, we can carry them around." Vybe said.

"I remember during the two week planning period before our wedding, there was an inkling... what was his name?" I asked.

"The one we tested?" Vybe asked. "Also, I wonder who that researcher really was."

"Yeah. The one we tested... wasn't it Inkler?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was." Vybe said. "He had something special, that's for sure."

"Able to predict all outcomes in a single moment." I said. "That was something."

"Though who do you really think that researcher really was?" Vybe said. "He was a tad glowy to be an inkling."

"Yeah... He was... the surprised look on his face did say volumes once we Identified it was an ability. The fact he never came back was also strange." I said. "But the question that I'm wondering most about does not even include the lab, it's who is the original Agent 3?"

"Yeah, after work, we should look into that." Vybe said.

We get dressed in our "Work" outfit, which is really no different than normal except we put on our lab coats over them. Vybe puts the eggs in the Ink Tank, then we go downstairs and eat breakfast, which included Cereal... that was about it. We walked over to the lab and Aizel was also in a Lab Coat.

"When did you become official staff?" I asked.

"Just yesterday. We got the flying disk to work and fly." Aizel said.

"Where is Rex and Coral?" Vybe asked. She was right. Normally, Rex would at least be here by now.

"The two are taking the day off to spend some 'Quality time' with each other." Aizel said. "Whatever that means..." Me and Vybe look at each other. I think that we both know what is going on here.

"What are you two smirking about? I want to see that thing fly like ours would back home!" Aizel said.

"YEAH!" I said. The three of us ran to the hangar. There she was: beautiful in its chaotic design of messed up metal scraps, road signs, and technology. We got in it and Aizel starts the machine up. It sputters to life and we are flying around.

"We could make this an attraction." I said. "Like a secret Octoling mission ride..."

"Ty, I know this is fun, but the same path over and over again?" Aizel said.

* * *

After a few more minutes of flying around, we arrive back at the Lab. We walk out of the fun plate (As I named it) and in the testing range, there was a note that wasn't here earlier.

"By the way, Ty, thank you for allowing me to scan you for potential. You and Vybe are full of it. My name is Phantom. I saw what you did at the ski resort as well. Whatever your protecting, you are doing it well, just be aware that some actions have greater risks than what it's worth." I whispered as I read the note. This was the exact spot we finalized Inkler's ability.

"So his name was Phantom..." I said.

"Huh... Weird name for a researcher..." Vybe commented.

"He really was not a researcher... he was scanning us." I said. "For potential."

"Huh. Though, we really should ask the Captain who the real Agent 3 is." Vybe said.

"Yeah. Aizel, we should be back in an hour or two." I said as we walk out of the lab.

* * *

It is now about 1230, we have arrived in Octo-Valley to talk to Captain Cuttlefish about Agent 3. This place is more... different... than what I remember it being.

"Hey Captain, who is Agent 3?" Vybe asked. The captain jumped at her voice, he must have not heard us coming.

"Oh, hi you two." The captain said. "Agent 3? What about her?"

"Who is Agent 3?" I asked. This may go nowhere, and fast.

"Agent 3... Her name is Maria. She is retired, though I've started seeing her recently." The captain said. "She has two children: Rem and Ix. They are currently doing her work at the moment."

"Uh huh. Thanks for the info, it was most appreciated." Vybe said.

"Hmm... I feel like there is more..." I whispered to Vybe. She nodded.

"We don't have all the answers. That is why we need to meet Rem and Ix." Vybe said.

"How are we going to find them?" I asked.

"Somehow..." Vybe said.

* * *

It is now 1730. We are preparing to leave the lab to go home and stay with the eggs. After grabbing the eggs and shutting down the lights, I lock up the lab and Vybe is staring at the roof of the lab. "Vybe?" I said, turning around. Seeing nothing, we continue on our way home. On the way, we stop to get pizza; Cheese only for me, and Vybe got some form of artisan pizza. We carry them home and enter our home. We settle down, sit in front of the TV, and eat our pizzas.

"So tomorrow, we go looking for Rem and Ix." I said.

"Yeth." Vybe said, food in her mouth. She gulped her food down and continued. "Then... I have a feeling... from what Phantom said earlier... about 'Other business'."

"What is it you are thinking about?" I asked. The TV replayed a turf battle with a two on four match, one of the inklings dual-wielding. I have to keep that in mind, seeing as another friend of mine from Krak-on Beach mentioned he could Dual-wield with no issues as well.

"I think he has other inklings with him. If he didn't stay with us for that long, then there must be others he knows." Vybe said.

"Nice observation." I said. "Though we are running out of time..."

"We are not running out..." Vybe said. "...We are... together... for the rest of our lives."

"Till Death do us Part." I said. "For the rest of our days..."

"I love you." Vybe said, kissing me on the cheek. I didn't even blush, just smiled.

"I love you too." I said. She then went for another one, but I turned around and kissed her right on the lips. Her eyes showed me she was surprised by my move, but she recovered quickly by hugging me, pulling me in more. We embraced for what seemed like minutes.

"If I had unfertilized eggs right now..." Vybe said. I stopped her there, I don't want to talk about that. Not now.

"Not here, not now..." I whispered. "Later, once they hatch..." I rubbed the back of her ear along the base, she purred intensely, leaning on me. I kept rubbing that spot, and she seemed to love it. Eventually, I stopped, allowing her to snap out of it and speak.

"You're good at that..." Vybe said. "My mom used to do that to me when I was young."

"I think mine is my back..." I said. Vybe immediately starts scratching my upper back gently. I shudder, purring just as intensely as Vybe was. She does this for a good 15 minutes and I'm already half asleep. Once she stops, I awaken and look at her with pleading eyes.

"I guess you were right." She giggled. "I am rather sleepy... bedtime..."

"Yeah..." I said.

We get ready for bed as usual, except for Vybe. She was taking quite a long time in the shower. I already brushed my teeth, but I forgot to put the toothpaste back in the bathroom. I knock on the door to get Vybe's attention.

"Yes?" I heard Vybe ask.

"I need to put back the toothpaste!" I said.

"Ok, go ahead." I heard Vybe say. I open the door and Vybe was still in the shower. I put the toothpaste back and leave the room. After I get in bed, Vybe comes back out with a concerned face.

"Ty? Do I look bigger, like around my hips and my chest?" Vybe asked.

"Actually, yeah." I said.

"I wonder why..." Vybe said.

"Because you're a mother, Vybe. Anatomy changes some things in our bodies now that we are parents." I explained. I turned off the lights.

"I guess so..." Vybe said. "Love you."

"Love you too." I responded. I rubbed the spot behind Vybe's ear and she purred, falling asleep. I then fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry the middle part looked rushed. This is what happens when Dread Angel decides to change his Skype profile picture to MLG Shulk. I went "MONADO EVERYTHING", and now my windows are bright red. I feel blessed.


	24. Galactic Standard Chapter 23

Chapter 23: Galactic Standard: Ch 2

* * *

Vybe's POV

Yawn... ah! I feel fresh this morning... Why do I feel like there is an important event today...

"Ah! Shoot!" I said aloud, startling a sleeping Ty.

"WAH! Oh... Today is the Moss Festival?" Ty asked.

"Yeah! We should go there to show you how amazing it is!" I said. I loved the Moss Festival! So many different colors and varieties of moss, all the many uses for it like medicine and health care, and night time is even more beautiful; The moss glows!

"Well, let's go then! We should invite Callie and Marie, I bet they will enjoy doing a news session there." Ty said.

"We can, though I am not sure they will accept." I said. He just shrugged.

"Just a thought. Might as well invite them anyways." He said.

* * *

We got dressed, ate breakfast, put our eggs into the ink tank we use to carry them around, and left for the train station. Callie and Marie were already there, disguised of course, so we went up to them to talk.

"Hi. You mind getting us a car to ourselves? We need to ask you a few things." Callie said in a lower tone.

"Sure. There is really no one here. It is after all, like, 6:30 in the morning." Ty said.

The train arrived and we got a car to ourselves. Callie and Marie pulled out two Mofuku-shaped Kimonos; one was Yellow and with a large black X on one side, the other was Cyan and Light gray with an etched design of the kanji 破.

"You two will need these." Callie said. "Use the bathrooms to change into them."

"Oh nice! Ty, I like yours! Oh whoa! The black reflects!" I said. I was not wrong, when the fabric moved, it looked like waves of black. The band around his stomach was black as well.

"Vybe, your gray parts are conductive." Ty said. I looked at them, and I saw cyan sparks whenever my tentacles got near them. After admiring our Kimonos, we went to the bathrooms on the train to put them on. When I got out, my band was strapped around my stomach, and the conductive parts were glowing. I let Ty change into his Kimono for a few minutes, then I strike up a conversation with Marie.

"How long did it take you guys to have those made?" I asked.

"Not that long. We knew about the festival already, we just haven't gotten the time to do it." Marie said. "In fact, we've gone before. I've always wanted to come back."

"Well at least you get to come now. And thanks for these, they look beautiful..." I said, then Ty came out. He was amazing in his Kimono, the reflecting black was fantastic.

"This actually feels like I could fight in it. At least ink evaporates!" Ty said.

"Ty, we are celebrating the town's medicinal history. There are no fights unless someone got drunk from the drinks or high on some types of moss." I said. "At any rate, the use of moss extends far beyond that. Some types help you get in different moods, some relieve stress, some do strange things... The list is large."

* * *

It is now 1630. We arrived at the train station. Callie and Marie are gone, to where, we don't know. We grab the eggs and walk out. We are greeted by Rex and Coral, holding hands. I swear they will eventually be a couple, but it will take time.

"Ty, Vybe! Glad you made it!" Coral said. She was wearing a similar Kimono to me and Ty, but Pink with a white Floral pattern. Rex had one that was similar as well, except his was lime-green with green wave strokes.

"Yeah, you two are almost late!" He said with a Smile.

"Yeah, says the one who usually is." Ty said as cuffed Rex on the back of the head.

"Anyways, before we start a fight, how about we go visit Ayumu's Store!" I said. "He is the dream specialist around here!"

"What is a dream specialist?" Coral asked.

"They specialize in the art of finding out what one dreams and thinks about. The moss on his building allows clarity of the mind. He has white hair." I said. "His sense of humor is very limited, so no jokes."

"Aww man!" Ty and Rex both said. Me and Coral cuff our respective partners on the back of the head. We walk to a building with white text against a blue sign.

"Ayumu's Dream Center." I read aloud. "Well, come on in!" We walk in and Ayumu is preparing moss for us already.

"Hey, Vybe! I got the moss! Want help making sense of dreams?" He said. His speech is very strange, but he is a good man.

"Yeah, try it on my husband. I'm sure he is fine with it!" I said.

"Oh? You two married! Noice!" Ayumu said. "I have moss for married couples like you two." He pulls out a wad of black moss that sparkled blue. "This moss allows you two to be in better sync with your love one's thoughts."

We walked over to two chairs that were facing each other and we sat in them. Ayumu placed a bit of the moss on both of our foreheads and gently pushed them together. We both felt sparks as our foreheads met through the moss. When the moss was done sparking, I could tell what Ty was thinking, and he could tell what I was thinking. Ayumu pulled us apart and we were still able to talk through our minds.

"Did it work my friends?" Ayumu asked.

"Yes." Me and Ty responded. I like this, we can easily work better as a team now! Now I am thinking of turf wars...

"Well, thank you for your time, Mr. Ayumu." Ty said, bowing. Ayumu bowed as well. The four of us left the shop and we started talking about all the different places around us.

"The fragrance shop over there looks nice, let's go there!" Ty said. We agreed only because every store was essentially free service for the Festival, and the fragrance shop was usually expensive. We walk in and our noses are met with scents so heavenly that we just stood there.

"Hello, welcome to my store. How may I help you?" a girl said. She had dark purple hair, solid throughout her tentacles. Her eyes were magenta, and her Kimono was a solid purple. "My name is Kaoru."

"Nice to meet you Kaoru. I'm Vybe, and this is my husband Ty." I say, pointing to Ty when I said his name. "What do you offer?"

"Well take a look around. I special make these to order. You want a certain smell, then you got it!" Kaoru said.

"Ty, which one do you like?" I asked. He was still looking around. He then stopped in front of a lavender box that smelled like the sea breeze.

"That one is one of the best ones I have, and also the cheapest." Kaoru said. "That one is made from Sea moss. I can prep you one easily, just a minute." She retreated behind the door to make one. While she was making it, Coral was looking at some of the boxes and trying to find one she liked that had multiples on the shelves.

"How does Itsuki's lunch garden sound, for lunch, anyways?" I asked.

"Well, considering you are from around here, let's go then!" Ty said. Kaoru just walked in and handed Ty the freshly made lavender box.

"It is finished!" She said with a smile. "Enjoy!"

"Alright, thank you for your time!" Ty said. The six of us left and went to the downtown, stopping at stores along the way like the Metal-works; owned by Hiraku, the wood-works; owned by Hideki, and esteemed boardwalk where booths line each side to sell things. We reached the boardwalk's end and there was Itsuki's Lunch Garden. We walk into the building and we are met with Itsuki himself.

"Hello there esteemed friends!" He said. "Let me seat you for today." He took us to a table of 4 and sat us down, and we ordered drinks.

"Me and my wife, Vybe..." Ty points at me as he says this."Are here because of the Festival. I think this is a good way to have some together time."

"Me and Rex are having some 'Quality Time' between the two of us." Coral said. Me and Ty link our minds and we both know what that means: the love is starting to win. I smirked at that, because I never thought that those two would love each other with the way they interacted in the past.

"Drinks have arrived!" Itsuki said, putting drinks on the table. We order our food and he goes to the kitchen. After he leaves, I ask the more important question.

"So, what other shops can we visit?"

* * *

It is now 2030. We have been walking around, visiting shops, trying out different foods, and having fun at the shows lining the theater strip. There was even a showboat, but we didn't get on it, as the risk was too high since it floated on water. Someone was selling prayer slips, and Ty took a few for some reason. He locked away the reason from me in his thoughts. I will ask him later. For now, I think they are safe, and they didn't get rid of our thought link. He did end up messing around with them for a bit when we were resting our legs on a bench. They actually floated and reacted to his particles, making them spin, do a snake, etc. He was attracting quite a few people. Once he was done and everyone left us alone, I decided to ask him about it.

"Ty, why did you get those prayer slips?" I asked.

"Oh, my mom used to be a fortune teller. She could use these with skill, so I tried my hand at them when she allowed me. I think that is a part of her gift to me before she left this earth." Ty said. I counted about 12 prayer slips in his hand. "I guess they react to my light."

"I think we are done here." I yawn. Everyone else agrees, so we head to the train station. There were few people there anyways. We got on the train and we start our trip home.

* * *

It is now 2330. We step off the train and there is a lingering dust that wasn't there this morning. Ty was able to fan it away with the prayer slips. We look ahead and there is smoke coming from where Octo-valley was.

"Holy crap... What happened..." I said.

* * *

This one was going to be one of them Random Shenanigans. I decided against it as further details for the story was included. And yes, things are slowing down. TOO MUCH MULTI-TASK HOLY BALLS!

The research notes I'm referencing will be a random shenanigan. It will be released when the main guts of the project are finished. Does this mean I am taking suggestions for once?

One last reference is "破". That is the symbol for Monado Purge.

ALSO! CHALLENGE TIME! Try to figure out the meaning of all the shopkeeper's names. They are all Japanese of origin.

and now I'm tired... time to punch my pillow.


	25. Galactic Standard Chapter 24

Ch 24: Galactic Standard: Ch 3

* * *

Ty's POV

* * *

"Ugh..." I grunted. I was still sore from helping out yesterday (which was the day after the Moss Festival), in terms of getting the new project started. Our next one will be some sort of secret project. We received files from someone about some sort of machine... I feel like it will require me to get the alloy that the tower is made from...

"Good morning..." Mumbled Vybe. She had probably the worst job of us all yesterday. She sat around making sure we didn't make stuff fall. Why I say it is the worst job is because Coral often needed help, so Vybe had to help her out.

"So now begins the assembly... I need to figure out the alloy that Inkopolis tower is made from... the energy we may need for that thing is going to be high..." I said. Now that both of us are awake, we can get to work of this thing... whatever it is. Why am I so focused on that?

"Well... whatever... I just want to stay home right now... Too tired..." She said. And with that, she plopped back into bed. Ah well. I can always take Rex with me. I got out of bed, got dressed, got my prayer slips, and ate a bowl of cereal. I left the apartment and walked downstairs to find Rex waiting there.

"Good morning. Is Vybe there?" he asked.

"Why?" I responded. Why Vybe?

"Just wondering. Is she ok? She didn't seem 100% yesterday." Rex said.

"She just needs more sleep." I said. "I'm still sore from yesterday..."

"so am I..." Rex said. "So what about today?"

"We need to find out the alloy that the tower is made from." I said. "We need it."

"I can help with that!" He said. He held out a shard of highlighter yellow metal. "I got this a while back from my father. He was one of the maintenance workers."

"Wow... ok then!" I said. This speeds things along considerably, and that means faster working! YAY! We walk to the lab, Coral already there looking at the files we received yesterday.

"These seem... weird..." Coral said, handing me a sheet of paper. "They are research notes... not blueprints... but they contain building instructions..."

"Then let's build this thing!" I said. "We will figure out what it is truly able to do later." We start our work, building and putting parts together, inserting the memory sticks as needed. By the time we are half-way done, it is 1345.

"I don't know what we are building, but it looks like some form of constructor..." Rex said. I look at it, and he is right... It looks like it is able to construct things. But whatever those things are, it's not an entire inkling robot.

"Hmm... I wonder... does it make robotic replacements of limbs?" Coral asked before going to the instructions. I just shrug.

"Well, we need to work on full bellies anyways, no point in working when you are hungry!" I said. The two agreed to my proposition and we walk out the front door, meeting Vybe in the process.

"Hello everyone! Sorry I'm late!" Vybe said. She was looking bright today, meaning the extra sleep was necessary after all.

"Feel refreshed?" I say, hugging her.

"Yes! Now let's go eat!" She said.

* * *

We walked to the diner, and like always, Felix and Flowix are there since school lets out by like 1330.

"Ty! Vybe! Some really weird agents came for Rem and Ix!" Felix said.

"Yeah, and if I wasn't there as well, you would have gotten your privates kicked." Flowix said nonchalantly.

"Slow down you two... two agents? Rem and Ix?" I said.

"Yeah!" Felix said. Flowix was trying to stare him down, but she was failing.

"Ah, agents 1 and 2! They would know of Rem and Ix... their mother is Agent 3, but she is retired..." I spoke in a low voice. "So that does mean that..." Suddenly, a weird Van drove past us as I was eating my Fish sticks, and speeding no less. A quick look as they drove showed Marie was at the wheel.

"Yup, there you go. Agents 1 and 2 are in that van... but chase it we won't." Vybe said. "We are not in the shape to do so..."

"Yeah... I'm still sore from yesterday..." I said. It was true I've been sore almost all day, so it didn't matter that much.

"Really? I am not sore at all!" Rex said like he had something to be happy for.

"Yeah, because you can lift things magnetically..." I responded. "The rest of us can't do that."

"Well, no use in thinking about it." Coral said. "We will ask about them later. For now, though, we need to find out who gave those machine parts and files to us."

"AND finish building it." I said. "Build first, find original. Owner, second."

"Ok, I'm ready to get back to work." Rex said.

"Let's go then!" I said. We pay for our meal and leave, Felix and Flowix staying behind. We walk back to the lab, only to start work again.

* * *

It is 1750. We have just finished building it: all of the parts where they need to be, all the memory sticks in place. It is now calibrating, and the screen shows 21% right now. We are just talking in the break room, waiting.

"...And then, my friend shows me this other car of his. Brown, no less, but a nice car anyways. He shows me it and is like 'You want to buy this?' and I was like 'why is it the color of poop?' " Rex was saying. The adventures he and Coral had while me and Vybe were on honeymoon are just above a joke. Coral was just sipping her tea.

"We should be heading home." I said. We really have nothing to do while we are here, so makes sense to just go home.

"Ok. We will stay here a bit longer." Coral said.

"Alright then." I said. "See you tomorrow!" Me and Vybe walk back to our apartment.

* * *

We get in the apartment and I immediately start cooking Steak.

"Smells good!" Vybe said, her head on my shoulder. "Say, mind if I make the side dish?"

"Go ahead!" I said. She rummages through the pantry, finds a sac of... something, and brings it to me.

"Potatoes!" She said happily.

"Go ahead!" I repeated. She grabbed a plate, a fork, and some tin foil. She then proceeded to stab each potato with the fork, repeatedly. "What are you doing?"

"Letting the steam come out!" She said. "We don't want half of our dinner exploding on us, do we?" After she was done releasing her homicidal tendencies on the potatoes, she wrapped them up in the tin foil. My guess is that the tin foil will capture the steam, further cooking the potatoes. She then put them on the plate, put them in the microwave, and set the timer for around 3 minutes. After that was done, she flipped the potatoes and set the timer for another 3 minutes. I was done cooking the steak by the time she was done cooking the potatoes.

"Yum!" She said. "This looks delicious!" I can't think straight: She is too happy right now!

"Let's get eating before we lose our heads." I said. We both chow down on the food. Once we are done, I sit back and let the body process the food.

"Ah... that was good..." Vybe said, doing the same as I did. Predatory instincts aside, it was delicious. Though I think she is getting hungrier because we have children: She ate all but two of the potatoes (total was 6, she ate 4) along with her steak.

"I would think so considering you ate the rest of the potatoes." I said.

"Yeah... Motherly instincts did it." Vybe said. "I feel like... happy in a way... that these changes are happening."

"mhm?" I said, sipping the last of my soda.

"Yeah... I feel relaxed now..." Vybe said. "Well, I'm getting ready for bed. Care to join me?"

"Yes, I will, just let me take care of dishes." I said. I walk to the kitchen to take care of the dishes, and there is a note there in front of me... no wait... it's a news paper clipping... Wait a minute... this is from 15 years ahead of this year!

" **Three inklings and their Parents have been helping all they can in this city of chaos. The True Light has been on the case for the past few months. However, a situation including the Red Sword Project and Project Time Traveler made an enemy long since forgotten return...** " I said to myself as I read it, and I could not continue because it was torn. The picture shows Me and Vybe standing in front of three inklings, whose heads were not shown because of the tear in the paper that was made. Why is this here?

"Ty! Are you done yet?" Vybe asked from upstairs.

"Yeah, hang on. I will be up in a minute!" I responded. This will wait until tomorrow.

"I found a piece of paper. Looks like a news article..." Vybe said. I run upstairs, and in the bathroom is Vybe, in her bathrobe.

"Can I see it?" I ask with my hand out. She hands me the scrap and I begin to read it. " **...Stored his children, in a last ditch effort, in the last working time machine. And with that, he protected his children, in the effort to continue the Beacon line.** "

Me and Vybe just sat there, staring at it. What is this? Why are these here?

"Let's go to bed, I'm starting to feel queasy." I said.

"I am too." Vybe said. With that we go to bed.

"Good night Ty. I love you" Vybe said.

"Good night Vybe, I love you." I said, kissing Vybe on the cheek before we fell asleep.

* * *

(Meanwhile)

"Looks like they are asleep." An inkling boy with Cyan hair and gold tips said.

"Yeah, but you should not have put those scraps around. **You made them worry.** " An inkling girl with yellow hair and light-Gray tips said.

"We should keep our distance. **No sense in creating a rift.** " An inkling boy with Cyan hair with orange tips said.

"Agreed." The gold tipped one said. He took off the pair of goggles he was wearing. He looked at the back of the strap, nostalgic. " **Soon, we will re-unite with father**."

* * *

Oh my god, TIME TRAVELERS!

So the future is spoiled. I know some smart people will realize what these time travelers are after right now, and I invite them to PM me to see if they are correct. Now, for now, the time travelers are mentioned, but we know not their names. It will be a while until we see them again. For those who needs hints, check any irregularly formatted text compared to everything else.

Then again... Who is phone? we may never know.


	26. Galactic Standard Chapter 25

Ch 25: Galactic Standard: Ch 4

* * *

Ty's POV

* * *

 _There was nothing. Nothing but carnage, destruction, sadness..._

 _The Massive humanoid-like robot stood above its work, staring into my soul._

 _"_ _Feed me..." It said, breaking the silence._

 _It started walking._

 _Ever closer..._

 _It stopped in my face._

 _"_ _How many more are you willing to keep from me?" It said._

 _I sat in silence. I felt it's gaze._

 _"As long as it takes?" Quoth the being, evermore._

 _"_ _Ty..."_

 _Huh?_

 _"_ _Ty!"_

 _Wait, I know that voice..._

 _"_ _Ty, wake up!"_

* * *

"GAH!" I shot upright. I was in bed. At home... Whew...

"Ty! You were having a nightmare, were you?" Vybe said.

"I guess so..." I said. Things are beginning. I can feel it in my flesh, enough to make my system flow.

"Well... you mind talking? We are already running a few minutes late." Vybe said. She was right, we were a few minutes late.

It is now 0735. It is just another day for us. The machine is done calibrating, and we will be testing it soon. But Aizel isn't here, and that concerns all of us. She has access to our systems, and if she was squid-napped, then her taker will be able to steal everything. Then there are also the news clippings we found in the apartment. I found two more on our way out, but they were of little use.

"So what are those scraps?" Rex said. He took the scraps from my hand and read them. "Nice! I didn't know you were good at stylizing things!"

"This is serious, Rex." Vybe said. "Time is not to be disrupted. If it is, then life as we know it might collapse."

" **Might** being the key word." Coral said. "But I agree with you guys, this should not be happening."

"I'm scared for Aizel." Vybe said. "Well, let's finish this project. She would not want us completing it late."

We went ahead and tested it on a couple of lab animals. Nothing really happened unless we put one in with a missing limb or body part.

"Huh..." I said. "I wonder if we ever got to the point where it could recreate an arm of an Inkling, and allow the inkling to transform into a squid with the arm transforming as well."

"From what I'm seeing, it may be possible." Vybe said. "But we don't have an inkling to test it on."

"Besides, if we did, we would have to figure out what would happen afterwards if it goes wrong." Coral said.

"Insurance papers are a mess to deal with..." Rex said.

It is now 1330. We are eating lunch. Nothing of interest has caught my eye in any of the conversations the other five were having. Rex and Coral were talking about places of interest, Felix was playing a game, and Vybe and Flowix were chatting about sports.

"... and I like soccer, it's just that I can't kick the ball..." Vybe said before pausing abruptly. Her tentacles were sparking, and it was getting intense.

"We have to leave. Now!" I said to Vybe. She just sat there. Ok, screw this, I'm carrying her.

"Ty? What's going on with Vybe?" Coral asked.

"I don't know." I said, picking Vybe up. I feel no embarrassment from doing this. I touch her forehead, not hot at all... in fact, it's rather cold. "I'm heading back to the lab. You two stay here."

"Got it!" Rex said. At least he understands, though he is stupid sometimes. I run out of the diner, hero-carrying Vybe all the way to the lab.

"Vybe! Respond!" I shouted as soon as we got in the lab doors. She was sparking like mad, and she is near the point of Electromagnetic Pulsing capabilities. I lay her on the couch so that I could get stuff to help her. The TV was left on by Rex, so at least she could watch the news... Or not... Static was corrupting the signals. Plus, the Squid Sisters are not there, because they were driving the van. Actually, I'm feeling the energy levels too now...

Something is not right... This many souls should not be angry... Something has happened... Ok, think fast... um... CLAMPS! Clampsclampsclampsclamps... where are they? AHA! There they are! Ok, attach one to this tentacle... and the other to this one... YES! Her sparking is going down!

"... Ugh... Ty?" Vybe groaned. YES! SHE IS RESPONDING!

"VYBE!" I shouted, hugging her while she was still laying down.

"Ugh... what... what happened?" Vybe asked.

"You suddenly stopped talking... and you were sparking a ton... and it was getting worse..." I said.

"Oh... I react to high amounts of energy then..." Vybe said. "You noticed the rising energy levels too?"

"Yes, but not in the way you do." I said. "We should stay here until this passes. We can't have you blowing up everything."

"Yeah. I agree." Vybe said. "Can you stop hugging me now?"

"Oh... yeah." I said. I stopped hugging her and she managed to sit upright.

"Night at the lab. This is going to be fun." Vybe said. "I want to make sure that this passes before we go home... Although I think we will know once my tentacles stop sparking." She was right, they were still sparking.

* * *

(Meanwhile...)

* * *

3rd Person POV

"Ah... Beautiful..." a distorted voice said. "This body will suit my needs nicely." The source of the voice then walked straight into the mangled body of an inkling with dark-gray hair. The inkling's body then began to stand on its twisted legs, and its torn torso then just managing to lean forward, the mutilated arms dangling, eyes as black as a void, and black smoke falling from its mouth as it rasped.

"YeSsSs... iT bEGiNs!" The body spoke with dry distortion. "hE WaS A GoOD LittLE SLaVE... bUT hE Is NoW MY PupPEt..."

"Do you like my sacrifice? Master?" another, yet more alive, raspy voice said. The mangled mess of an inkling then turned its head a full 360 degrees before looking at the source of the second voice.

"YES, I DO... IT'S RESISTANCE TO ENEMY INK IS ALL I NEED TO KILL EVERYTHING IN MY PATH!" The distorted voice shrilled. The body then continued to bleed, but the blood turned abyssal black, eliminating light around it. It then began to move towards the door, never moving its legs, just sliding and leaving a trail of some abyssal liquid.

"It has descended deeper... Now we can take care of business." The raspy voice said.

* * *

Sorry that last part was at least somewhat disturbing. At the time, I felt it was needed. For now, though, Death is still alive. Vybe reacts to unusually high amounts of natural energy. You know what this means in terms of Project Shared Universe? The battle with Octron is happening! Something is happening in Phantom Agent (Maybe). There will still be strife among those powers.

This does mean I will be going Dormant for a bit until SeekingTheSky gets to work. Also, Jav is in the middle of a road block in terms of writing, so I need to help the poor guy get back in motion.


	27. Galactic Standard Chapter 26

Ch 26: Galactic Standard: Ch 5

* * *

Ty's POV

* * *

 _I open my eyes. I see corpses._

 _Everywhere._

 _All mutilated in the same fashion._

 _"_ _See what you've wrought?" A rasping voice said. I turned and I see the killer of my brother._

 _"_ _Don't worry, Connor here was a nice boy... he helped me with this..." A Demented voice said. Smoke as purple as evil swirled around him."...Of course, with my own influence."_

 _"_ _Death, your intentions will get you killed..." Connor said before contorting._

 _"_ _Ty?" Another voice said._

 _"_ _Ty? TY!" The voice said again._

 _I smell my favorite coffee..._

* * *

"TY!" Vybe shouted. "Oh, you're awake now. Thank goodness..."

"Ugh..." I said. "That's the second nightmare..."

"Oh? Well here's your coffee. The energy levels have died down, so I am safe." Vybe said. "I wonder what its source was..."

"Whatever it was, it certainly does not have an average source." I said.

"You both are finally awake!" Coral said. "You two have been out for an entire day!"

"WHAT?" Me and Vybe shouted.

"Was that energy that powerful?" Vybe asked.

"It... must have... no... No way..." I said. "What time is it?"

"Only 0934." Coral said. "There is currently a situation though..."

"CODE BLUE!" Rex shouted from the other room. Me and Vybe get our lab coats back on and run to the area we kept the machine we recently built. I ran into the room, while Vybe stopped in front of an inkling boy: Blue ink, green eyes, bruises everywhere. I had no time for that, CODE BLUE IS SERIOUS!

"What is the patient?" I asked.

"Rem." Rex said. Wait, what?

"What?" I asked. "Rem?"

"You should repair that arm." Rex said. I looked at Rem, and she was missing an arm. Her right one to be exact. I try to summon the missing part of her soul, but it is almost as if it hasn't existed.

"We have a problem." I said. "That part of her soul does not exist."

"Wait what?" I heard Rex say.

"We still have an option..." I continue. "The machine." I point to it.

"But... well... I guess." Rex said. He starts up the machine, and I put a liquid on the shoulder to ease the pain. I take her energy readings: high enough to make her awake... Why is she nearly dead then...?

"READY!" Rex shouted. I carry Rem to the machine, put her in properly, and then close the door. It instantly gets to work. "Will she make it?"

"I hope so." Vybe said. I turn around and she looked at me with desperate eyes. "Ix needs some patching up, go and fix him up, I will keep track of Rem's condition."

"Ok." I said. I trust Vybe with this, and walk out to Ix, who is wincing. "Hello Ix." He jumps, wincing more.

"Um... Hi. Your name?" He asked.

"Ty Colorian. Nice to meet you finally." I said. I take out my prayer slips, and I start up my Beacon ability. The slips react almost instantly, circling Ix, and creating a swirl of particles around him.

"Wh-what is...?" Ix didn't get to finish his question, as he then began to heal. Bruises were gone once the slips were done. Ix looked at me with amazement. "...Wow..."

"Ty, Rem will live to see another day!" Coral said. "Her vitals are stabilizing."

"YES! Can I see her?" Ix said.

"If you fear machines, then no." I said. Be pushed me out of the way and went in the room.

"What..." Ix said. "Why..."

"The part of her soul that is her right arm... It is almost like it does not exist... I could not heal it to bring it back... I'm sorry..." I said. Ix was trembling, and then he fainted. "Get him to the lounge." Rex did as ordered and carried Ix to the lounge.

"Her robotic arm is coming along nicely." Vybe said. I looked in the tank and it has gotten half way through in creating the upper arm.

"I just sure hope it won't impede her ability to become a squid." I said. Since we have not tested this at all, it would be an experiment all on its own. However, it is one I would not really want to do, seeing the risk is too high. Then again, it is one we must do to save Rem's life. "Also, check her energy levels. Since she is out of Code Blue."

Vybe went to the monitor and checked her status. "They are rising steadily." Vybe said. She looked at me with a questioning look.

"I believe she is part of the source of all that natural energy you were reacting to." I said, getting a surprised look on her face. "I could also explain the missing part of her soul that was her right arm..." I point at what is going to be her new right arm.

"We should go check on Ix. Just to make sure he's ok." Vybe said. We didn't leave the room and Ix busted in. Furious.

"WHY ME? WHY... AGH!" Ix said. Vybe put her tentacle up against his neck.

"Calm down Ix." She said before pulling away. Ix fell to the ground on his knees, whimpering.

"Now time for a massage..." I said as I cracked my knuckles. I then begin to beat softly but quickly around the back, and then I rub around the shoulders and the back, making him purr a bit. "There now... are you all better now?"

"Y-y-y-yeah..." Ix said, falling asleep on the floor.

* * *

It is now... what is it... 1900! Yes... Ah... so tired, I could fall asleep again. But I did just fall asleep for over 24 hours anyways, so why am I feeling that tired... That energy coming off of Rem's body...

"The machine is done with Rem." Coral said. We walk over to the machine and the door is open, with Rem half awake. Rex is trying to calm her down, but her rage is overflowing. Knowing the consequences from my research, we could get blown up. At least she is half-asleep.

"REM! DON'T WORRY ABOUT IX! IT'S ME, TY!" I shout. She noticed me, and calmed down a little, but not enough. "IX! YOU THERE?"

"Yeah?" Ix said. "What do you want from me?"

"GET IN HERE! REM NEEDS YOU!" I shout. Ix is running through the halls and into the room, and stands there. "See Rem? Everything is all right. There is hope still..." She then noticed her arm. She seemed to be getting used to it.

"Now, one last test... Can you turn into a squid for us?" Vybe asked. Rem did as she was asked, and did so. THE ARM ACTUALLY TRANSFORMED!

"YES! SUCCESS!" I said. "Rem, you are free to go or stay here for the night."

"I'm not sure we even have a place to go... With mom dead..." Rem said. I felt her energy rising again...

This is going to be a long night...

* * *

I FINALLY DID IT!

I AM MOTHERLAND STRONK!

Anyways, this is when they Finally meet Rem and Ix. hope you enjoyed, and sorry the end felt rushed.


	28. Galactic Standard Chapter 27

Ch 27: Galactic Standard: Ch 6

* * *

Ty's POV

* * *

 _"_ _Son?" My father said._

 _"_ _Yeah?" I responded._

 _"_ _What do you think me and my mother wished for you..." He said. "...When you hatched?"_

 _"_ _I don't know." I responded._

 _"_ _Our wish was to give you life, give you love, give you education, and give you family." He said."Now it is your turn to do the same."_

 _"_ _I will." I said._

 _"_ _One other thing" He said. "Well... two things."_

 _"_ _What are they?"_

 _"_ _One: Someone is coming to meet you for the first time in years." He said. "Two: An Assassin is coming after you. Be ready." He then disappeared._

 _"_ _Ty?"_

* * *

"Ty?" Vybe said. I woke up on the couch in the Lab. I felt sore...

"What..." I said. I'm still trying to grasp what my father just said.

"Someone else is here. He wants to speak with you." Vybe said.

"Alright... Fine..." I said. "Where is Rem?"

"She left earlier. Ix went after her." Vybe said.

"Who wanted to speak to me?" I asked.

"I don't know." She said. "They are by your office."

"Well... to the office..." I said. I grabbed a coffee and headed to my office. It was a nice place to go to, but it just was not worth it considering I like to be with my friends. I walk into the lab and I got situated. Then someone came into the office.

"Well then... I assume you are the CEO of Colorian Labs..." The figure said. "I offer you a chance to cooperate..."

"With what..." I ask before a splattershot was pulled out by the figure. "Oh, is it going to be one of those? Well then that is fine with me!" I brought out a hidden N'ZAP '89 from a drawer in my desk as I duck behind it. The liquid that splattered the walls was green colored. Time for a thought link conversation.

" _Vybe? I am being shot at._ " I thought and the figure strode around to behind my desk and fired and hit me. The shots were doing nothing... in fact; they were sliding off of me.

"WHAT?!" The figure shouted. He started shooting more and I never felt anything. I aimed my weapon at the figure's head and stood there.

"That is strike one. Sit down." I said. The figure went to the chair and sat in it. "Now, what was this deal you brought?"

"Well... there was none... I was just sent by someone named Fade to assassinate you..." The figure said. "But I failed..." I felt bad so I gave him a few coins. He looked at me like I was crazy.

"That was my actual question. And you answered it. Thank you. Now leave before you get splated." I said, shooing him off. He got up, looked at me, and then ran off. After a bit, I left my office, gun still in hand. Vybe was just reaching me with a Splatling.

"Am I late?" She asked.

"Yes... Although the same situation that happened with Inkler nearly a month ago happened again." I said.

"Oh, their shots didn't hurt?" Vybe asked.

"Yeah... and I don't know why..." I said... Why am I invincible to any true malicious attempts to harm me?

Well... That is something...

"Anyways. Since Rem is on a rampage, Ix is trying to calm him down, we have Squidata coming after me, and someone is coming to meet me... What else must I know?" I said.

"That I still love you." Vybe said, hugging me. I hug her back. Actually, when was the last time we were home?

"When were we home last?" I asked.

"We have not been home for 4 days..." Vybe said. "We need a day off..." We take off our lab coats and exit the building. We walk home and talk about some things.

* * *

We reach our apartment, plop onto the couch, and just sit there. Eventually, Vybe gets some plates for us and orders pizza. The pizza arrives, we dig in. That's when we hear a knock on the door.

"WAHT?" I shout.

"Can you open the door!?" The gruff voice said. Being cautious, I move the N'ZAP to my belt, and...

"Hold ohn... Let meh fihnish mah pizzah first..." I said; my mouth full of food.

"Ty, Stop talking with your mouth full." Vybe said.

"Just like his dad..." I hear the gruff voice grumble. I cautiously walk to the door and open it.

"WOAH! You're TALL! Who are you anyways?" I said. The figure must have easily had a foot over me in height, had full on camo gear on, three ink weapons, and a standard Human weapon... where'd he get that? "You need that cleaned?"

"No." The figure said. "Ty... It's been a while..." He patted my head.

"Wait a minute... You know me?" I said. I became a bit nervous.

"Do I know you?" The Figure said. "I knew your parents." That hit me like a truck.

I sat in silence, staring into his eyes.

"I remember when you were still an egg." The figure said.

"This is getting kind of personal..." I said.

"Ty... They were good people... I was friends with them." The figure said.

"Oh? Who is this?" Vybe asked.

"So who is she?" The figure said. He pointed at Vybe.

"That is my wife, Vybe." I responded.

"Good job bud! You reeled in a good one!" The figure said, chuckling.

"BEFORE WE GET OUT HAND... What is your name?" I said.

"Derik... The name's Derik." The figure said.

"Doesn't sound very native... You from the farm-lands? Mountains?" I asked. It isn't a common name around here.

"No... Let's just say..." Derik said. "... I came from the past..."

"I guess so." I said.

"Not more time shenanigans..." Vybe said, exasperated.

"WAY from the past..." Derik said, pulling off his hood. He was a human. "By the way, Ty, your parents wanted me to give you this." He gave me a pair of Aviator Goggles. My name was on the back of them.

"How did you survive all those years?" I said. Vybe was staring in awe. I had my jaw on the floor.

* * *

So Fade is coming after Ty, and Derik finally finds Ty after 18 years. Those Aviator Goggles seem to have a sentimental and important role in my stories. So much rides on it's lineage.

I would like to thank Boy Jav and Super Mastour for nagging me to get this done. Trust me, I had to use my Splatoon "Soon" Picture so many times...

And I would like to congratulate Super Mastour and LuckyMilktank on being added into the project. It's becoming a community rather than an actual project... and Mastour already tried to lay some rules down (I partially follow most rules anyways. Who cares about gravity anyways?)


	29. Galactic Standard Chapter 28

Ch 28: Galactic Standard: Ch 7

* * *

3rd person POV

* * *

The night of Broken Glass... It has started...

All of us are running everywhere... our shops are being broken, our citadel's windows are already shattered, everything is in ruins.

"Yukiko! NO!" Jackie shouted. Her sister being pulled on the ground by two Octarians. They looked back at Jackie, who was running after them. Suddenly, a brick flew and hit Jackie, knocking her to the ground cold.

"No... Sis... no..." Yukiko said, loosing consciousness from losing so much blood. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, she blacked out.

Jackie woke up to the sound of a door closing. She sat up in her... cloth mat... and looked around. It looked to be a cattle car of some sort. She saw at least 7 other Octolings. All of which were the standard colors for Octarians, except for one.

"Sis?" Jackie said. She scooted over to her sister, and her arm was not in good shape. Thankfully, the Octarians were stupid enough to leave a first aid kit in the car. She opened it and took out a bandage, wrapped it around the wound, and then she waited. Eventually, Yukiko woke up. "Sis!"

"Oh... hey... *cough* sis..." Yukiko said. She stayed on the floor, because she was hurt that badly. "Oh... my body hurts..."

"It will be ok... I know it..." Jackie said, hugging her sister as the train started moving.

* * *

Ty's POV

"You have a message!" the phone said. I picked up the receiver and pressed play. I was catching up on Messages since Vybe was cooking this fine morning. Finally, we slept in an actual bed.

"Hello, Ty, Vybe, whichever one it is. We have an emergency in Octo-valley. Since the death of Octofather and Octron, chaos has ensued. To make matters worse, someone else has taken the plate; An Inkling named Connor. How an Inkling rose to power beats me, but it has been tough on us Octolings that stayed in Octo-valley. I know that we were with the squid sisters for a bit, but our kind needed us, and the cousins were getting death-threats. Oh crap, someone is com...*Crash*...Damnit, that was our window. Ok, I need to go... Please bring help!*Click*" the message said. It was from Krae, but what is going on?

"Good Morning everyone!" Derik said, walking down the stairs. He stayed the night with us. "Well, I smell something good! But I can't stay. I have other people to meet up with."

"Well then we can't blame you for not being able to stay." I said. "We are planning on staying home today. If you ever need to rest, we are fine with you here. Oh, and only bring your pistol, everyone will be scared of it."

"Well then, I'm off. See you tonight!" He saluted and walked out of the door.

"Whew... he scares me..." Vybe sighed. She finished the Omelets and put them on the table. When she looked outside, she looked horrified. "Ty? You know that voice mail message? Krae was right..."

I go to the window. There are many columns of smoke, and they are all coming from Octo-valley.

"Oh no..." I said. "We need to warn the others..."

* * *

Marie's POV

Today has been rather slow. The Turf War station is closed because of unknown events, and we have no coverage on what those events are. If they are bed enough to close down the station, then it is serious. I felt my phone vibrate. It was from Ty. Maybe he has news...

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey, it's me, Ty. When you looked out the window this morning, what did you see?" He asked.

"Bright skies. Why?" I said.

"There is more than that now. Look on the horizon past the tower." He said. I went to the roof of our studio, and there were pillars of smoke lining the sky. Callie followed me up there, and saw the chaos that I was seeing.

"There is our reason. We need to check on Gramps." I said. Callie nodded.

"See you later, we are going as well. VYBE! SUIT UP!" Ty said before hanging up.

"It's time to get the story! Get the news crew; we are going to Octo-valley." I said.

"Look who's leading the charge now?" Callie said.

* * *

Ty's POV

We need to wait on Derik. For all we know, he could be of use... ah screw it. We are leaving a note behind.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Ready!" Vybe said.

We fly off of the balcony. I added wings on our suits, mainly because we all like to fly at some point. I sure do anyways...

"Vybe, How you holding up? I asked.

"The wind in my face... It is strong... Too strong..." Vybe said.

"Then let's stick to parkouring." I said. She nodded and we flew downwards and landed. The wings folded in and we started running along the rooftops. We reached the Plaza and Rex, Coral, Callie, and Marie were there, along with a camera guy.

"The others wussed out." Marie said.

"So just us seven then?" I asked.

"Yep!" Callie said.

"Let's move out!" I said. "Our mission, to scout the area and report our findings."

* * *

It is now 2000. We have reached the main city without being spotted. Octolings everywhere... blech... There have been no signs of Octolings anywhere within the city, only broken glass windows and burning buildings where their homes were. This was saddening.

"Where are the Octolings...?" Vybe asked.

"Somewhere..." I said. "...That isn't here... Those train tracks lead somewhere, but they are heavily guarded. We won't be going down there soon at all."

"We need to return. We have work tomorrow." Marie said. Callie just nodded. The 7 of us started walking back when one of the displays crackled to life in the city plaza. In the screen was an Inkling outline, but I could not make out the face at all.

"Greetings, Octarians. The previous operation was a success. Minimal Injuries were the only things that had to happen today with the **moving of the lazy, irate Octolings**. That is all for today, fellow Octarians." The screen cut out. All of us were shaking a little bit. Where were they moving the Octolings to? We need to return home. Like now, before we are spotted. There is a train moving through the town now, which must mean that this so called Operation was a success as well, and it also serves as a distraction for us to escape.

* * *

3rd Person POV

The train stopped. Jackie looked out the barred window, and there was a camp that looked more like a prison camp.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I don't know sis..." Yukiko said. "...I feel that from here on is going to be heck..."

* * *

WELL... CLIFF-HANGER! KAPOOYAKASHA!

Well, I have a few announcements.

First off, I have a side project for Shared Universe. I am making a soundtrack (More like a Playlist really) of this Project. It will be released once the Shared Universe project is nearing its completion. When that is, I have no idea.

Second: SCHOOL! Because of School, I won't be putting out as many chapters as I would like to. However, this means I can get more inspiration from what happens at school, therefore, I have more to work with. Nothing like physics in the morning.

Third: We have an official Forum thanks to Luckymilktank. It is on Forumotion with the name of Splatooniverse. Since I can't remember if I am allowed to post links in my story, I will just mention that it exists just in case.


	30. Galactic Standard Chapter 29

Ch 29: Galactic Standard: Ch 8

* * *

Jackie's POV

Since last night, I have been looking all around to find a way to escape... They have us in long warehouses on bunk beds. We are supposed to be sleeping, but I am a quick sleeper. These warehouses look pretty new, so I doubt I can really dig silently through the ground... The fences looked pretty bad; rust chewing through them. Sadly, I can't just ink the ground; it would take way too long...

RING

HOLY... what the crap...

"Wake up, ingrates!" someone said over the speaker system. Everyone in the warehouse sat up, and quickly in fear of being hurt. We walked to the middle isle and marched out. We were lined up and examined, and I was put on digging duty. Yukiko also got digging duty, so at least we were not apart. We follow our group to where the dig site was, handed pickaxes, and started digging. I swear I hear a faint rumbling under us... like a machine or something...

* * *

Aizel's POV

I spotted a white Elite Octoling... and her sister... Digging... Well, it seems like it is time to focus my thoughts to her, and hopefully, she notices me. I need to get as many out as possible, starting with those two. Now... from what I know from my time scouting... they are nearing a fault line...

* * *

Jackie's POV

Digging can be so tiring...

"Jackie, you hear something that sounds like... an Octoling?" She whispered. I was just trying to do the work assigned. She looks to her right, and she must have spotted something. I looked to the right, and there was a figure across the fence.

" _Hit a bit to the left. Spring the distraction._ " A voice in my head said. It was Yukiko. I shift my aim a bit to the left, and I hear a gurgle... two gurgles... many gurgles... they are getting louder... oh god...

"LAVA!" I shouted. Everyone ran from where I was, including me, and suddenly, a hot plume of lava shot upwards, sending everyone in a panic. Yukiko grabbed my hand and she ran towards the fence. Normally, we would be shot on sight, but everyone was panicking and running around. We found a improvised ditch near a fence, and we went through it past the fence and over the hill, never to be seen in that camp again. We were still hearing more footsteps behind us and it looks like there are ten more Octolings following us.

"Alright, ladies and gents, follow me. We have a long walk." An Octoling with power armor said. Her armor consisted of black base color with fuchsia reflection colors. Her armor would occasionally pulse blue. She was wearing a black headband with a communication device. "Be aware that you were lucky to have made it this soon. Most have had to wait weeks before they got help. I am Aizel."

* * *

Ty's POV

During today's expedition into Octo-valley, and we never left yesterday, we heard a broadcast of a lava vein eruption. 12 Octolings escaped, and many Octarians injured. The camp is on fire, which means that it was evacuated.

"We can't go down the tunnels. They locked it down." Vybe said over the Comm.

"Let's return." I responded. "Besides, I have not seen hide nor hair of Futo either..." Suddenly, my Comm. line was interrupted by a stronger signal.

"Ty, this is Agent Jericho. We have refugees of the camps, mind escorting them?" Aizel said.

"Roger." I said, and then switched to Vybe's Line. "I got word from Aizel. Moving to level 20."

We reached the camp and there were at least 25 Octolings waiting. Last I knew, Derik was still at home today... So no awkward situations with these Octolings.

"Alright..." I said. "You shall refer to me as Agent 4. You shall refer to her has Agent 5. We will be your escorts to the surface. Should we even get in a situation that requires fighting, never hold back." All of them nod. I noticed a white-haired Octoling in the group, so IU got her attention by pointing at her.

"What? Me?" She asks. I nodded, and she stepped forth.

"What is your name?" I asked.

"Yukiko." She said.

"I need you to relay my commands when we get to certain areas." I said. She gave me a surprised look. "OK everyone, let's get moving!"

* * *

Jackie's POV

I ran up to my sister, hoping to get an explanation from Agent 4 as to how he knew of my Sister's ability. I was stopped by sis when I got up to the front.

"I need you here, you need to protect me." Yukiko said. I nodded. This exchange caught the attention of Agent 5, who walked beside us.

"I assume you are sisters?" She asked. I jumped a little.

"Y-yes." I said.

"Ah. What can you do?" She asked.

"Well, I am way more aware of my surroundings." I said. Anything that looks or sounds out of place, I can... Something is here..." Sis stopped and looked around, and everyone stopped. Agent 4 turned around and that's when the ambush attacked. Agent 4 realized his mistake, and he got hit multiple times... But... he stood there without expression, turned around, and splated the entire ambush in one sweep of his weapon.

"And that is why I am at the front." He said. "And you need to stay up front as well; I didn't even see them there."

"Oh, well, thank you..." I said before we continued walking.

* * *

A figure joined with us after what seemed like hours of walking.

"Finally, you arrived, Derik." Agent 4 said, annoyed.

"Well, sorry they built this place like a maze." Derik took off his hood, and the most handsome face I have ever seen was right before me... I feel like... wait, why am I drooling? I AM NOT SUPPOSED TO BE DOING THAT!

"Well, let's keep going. The valley is not that far ahead now." Agent 4 said. We all continued walking along the trail that he made when he walked. I feel like I am alive... that face of his... Derik looked so amazing...

"I see you found something you like..." Yukiko whispered as she nudged me with her elbow.

"Stop it..." I responded.

"You can tell me later..." Yukiko began before we all stopped in front of a kettle.

"Alright... everyone in. Me, Agent 5, and Derik will guard you all until you all get through." Agent 4 said. Me and Yukiko stayed until everyone else jumped through. Then the 5 of us jumped through. Finally, the sun in my face, the wind in my hair... It felt brilliant... all these hovering land-masses are somehow saddening to see, meaning we are still in enemy territory.

"Well, the most dangerous part of the journey is over, now we just head to that hut in the center." Agent 4 said as he pointed to a wooden hut in the middle of the valley. We followed his orders and we followed him until we reached the hut. Once there, we were all given a set of Inkopolis clothes, and told us to change one at a time in the hut.

"Ok, your turn is first." Agent 4 said. I walked into the hut, changed out of the prison clothes and looked around. I found a piece of paper and a pen, and I wrote a note to Derik. I folded it up and hid it, then I walked out and Yukiko was waiting. She walked in and I waited in line at the Inkopolis grate. After 30 minutes, we were all ready to move.

"Ready? Jump in!" Agent 4 said. I gleefully jumped in and Derik was waiting at the exit. I gave him my note and walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

Ty's POV

"Ah, back to the sunlight..." I said. I noticed that Derik was holding a note and was blushing a bit. "What do you got there?"

Derik looked at me. "I know this is gonna sound weird... but I just got a date with an Octoling!" He said. I was curious, so I snuck a quick peak at the note.

 _Meet me at Blackbelly Skate Park at midnight._

Uh huh... I will need to keep an eye on that... make sure she does not do anything... too embarrassing...

* * *

Jackie and Yukiko are Boy Jav's characters. I will hand them over to him now so that he can work with things... and stuff... yeah...

So they made their first successful operation with extracting the Octolings from Octo-Valley, and I feel so relieved to have finished this chapter. Thank Jav for allowing me to use his characters a bit for this chapter, and it was my idea for this "Second Holocaust" to happen anyways. He really deserves some credit to the making of this chapter. RAISE YOUR SQUIDS TO JAV! くコ:ミ

Also, I will be moving Random Shenanigans to it's own separate "archive" story after Chapter 30 is made.


	31. Archangel Chapter 30

Ch 30: Archangel: Ch 1

* * *

Ty's POV

 _"_ _This is strange..." I thought to myself. I was wearing my lab coat, and the goggles delivered by Derik from my parents 18 years ago. I tried to light up the place, but literally everything is black..._

 _I hear something or someone... Who is that over there? Orange Tentacles..._

 _"_ _Why on earth am I here?" she said through her thoughts in... English? She must have heard me walking towards her, because she turned around. "Who are you and what do you want?"_

 _"_ _I am Ty, who are you?" I responded, but she didn't seem to understand me._

 _"_ _Do you know why we are here?" She asked in English._

 _"_ _How are you speaking English?" I said, but again, she didn't understand me. There was something coming, and it was humongous. I take a step back._

 _"_ _Wait, please don't leave me!" She said, holding her hand up. I stopped, but only to turn up the lights... WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?_

 _"_ _Can you even tell me your name?" She asked. I stood there, scanning to see if she was freaking blind about what's behind her. I shook my head, and nope, the thing is still coming._

 _"_ _HOW DO YOU NOT SEE THAT THING?" I said. I started backing further away. What the hell is that? It was entirely metal and freaking huge, easily 5 stories tall at the least. It was walking on four legs, coming at us at 25 miles per hour. I just barely saw something on the side of its spherical head: Peace Walker. She finally turned around and saw it coming at us. She screamed, and tried to cover herself._

* * *

GAH!

I woke up in bed, whew... At least that thing is not in my apartment. Hmm... OH YEAH! I still remember when we came back home last night, there was a sandwich going bad and a broken window... probably Derik, though I'm not that mad... Vybe was pissed though. I fixed the window last night, and took care of the rotting sandwich, so that is off my list for today. I got out of bed, walked past Derik's room, and I heard a noise that was not his in there. What did he do... oh no he didn't. I'm just gonna pretend I didn't hear a thing... and go downstairs... and start breakfast...

* * *

Vybe's POV

"Ugh..." I grunted, sitting upright in bed. I can hear Ty cooking downstairs. "Smells good..."

I walked to the closet and opened the door to find some good clothes... hmm... my chest feels a bit tight... wait, what was that noise? Oh, just Ty placing 3... Wait... 4 plates? Ah well, let's wear this rust colored one... fits nicely. Put on the shorts and walk downstairs...

"Good morning!" I said, barreling down the stairs. Ty heard this and looked at me smiling.

"Morning." Ty said. I walked up to him and kissed him on the cheek. "Well, mind mentioning why there are four plates instead of just three this fine morning?"

Right on cue, Derik started walking down the stairs. He yawned, glanced at the table, and got a startled look on his face. He looked at us, and then looked at the top of the stairs. I followed his stare until I saw it...

"Uhm... Derik...?" the Octoling asked.

"Um..." Was all Derik could muster.

"I... see... we have a guest!" I say, trying to make the situation less awkward. Ty didn't look surprised at all.

"I thought I heard something when I walked by earlier." Ty said nonchalantly.

"Oh, that was me accidentally pushing Derik off the bed." The Octoling said, walking down the steps. Ty saw her and he looked like he saw something I didn't notice before. "What's with the look, Agent 4?"

"You were the one that warned about the ambush, weren't you?" Ty asked.

"Yep! My name is Jackie." Jackie said, bowing.

"Well, my real name is Ty..." Ty said before getting interrupted.

"You are Ty? The son of Corporal Igneous?" Jackie asked in horror.

"Wait... Corporal? My father was a Corporal?" Ty asked in shock.

"You never knew?" Jackie asked. "HE HAD A FRICKING M4 SHERMAN!"

"He... did?" Ty asked, now out of confusion.

"WHERE IS IGNEOUS? I HAVE A FEW WORDS FOR HIM" Jackie shouted.

"...He's dead... along with Gem... They went missing a month after someone assassinated my brother..." Ty said, solemnly.

"...oh..." Jackie said. "Sorry..."

"Actually, thank you for mentioning that... That means there is more to the Labs than I thought..." Ty said. "Anyways, Food is ready." He placed the large bowl of scrambled eggs, a bowl of breakfast potatoes, and a plate full of toast onto the table. "No sense crying over spilled milk. Now lets eat!"

The four of us happily dug into our food.

* * *

Ty's POV

The time is... 1015... I'm in the elevator... There is a strange panel below the buttons... I wonder what happens if I push it?

 _CLICK_

The panel retracted, and out came a card reader. I took my ID card, and swiped it.

"New card detected. Reading Data." The elevator said. "Data Confirmed. Name: Ty Colorian. Security Clearance: 20. Access Granted." The elevator began it's descent.

"Floor B.A.S.E. reached." The Elevator said. It opened, and there was a massive hangar with multiple machines of war. Bi-pedal tanks, WWII Tanks, an extremely large aircraft of some sort, and many soldiers running around, doing their assigned tasks.

"Ty, I was wondering when you would stumble upon this fine establishment." A female voice said to my right. It was Aizel. "Your Father believed this would be our last resort if a World War ever broke out. We have recovered many items from below the sea floor. We are repairing them as much as we can, but you are the really the only one who can repair the coding..."

"What... is that...?" I said. I walked in front of a massive Bi-pedal tank... easily reaching the ceiling of the hangar. There was no doubt about it; it was Peace Walker. The one in my dream. "Where did you get this?"

"That is classified. I don't even know... It was here when your father was in command." Aizel said. "But... you may have inherited his title, and his clearance..."

I looked at my ID card. My name had the title "Corporal" next to my name. When did it change? I never signed into this... no... I must... Fine...

I will...

I will take up my father's title.

"You accept your fate for now?" Aizel said, twirling around a knife. "Then let's get down to business. The civilians you escorted were part of the first batch. The rest of the camps have upgraded their security, and I can't get close enough. That human... he has something... what exactly, I don't know. I wish you luck on our next mission."

I sighed. We just got back home... now we are being enlisted again...

"I know it isn't fair to bring you or Vybe into this..." Aizel said. "...But we need a good Strategist."

"Alright... I'm in..." I said. I turned towards Aizel. "Any other bonuses from this?"

"A Codename." Aizel said. "Though a certain someone keeps calling you 'Archangel', so you might as well not disappoint."

"Ty (Archangel) Colorian... I like it... who suggested it?" I asked.

"Death... He is alive... He is the result of Project Counter-Angel; the counter to the Beacon line. An Octarian project from 50 years ago. It was a success and a failure." Aizel explained. "After you defeated him and purified the artifact, something brought him back. Death took on an Inkling as a host, and is now using the chaos of Octo-father's and Octron's death to bring chaos to the Octolings."

"Seems a bit counter-intuitive... if you ask me..." I said. "Why an Inkling?"

"We don't know." Aizel said.

"Then what is our mission now?" I asked.

"Operation Purge." Aizel said. "Let's head up. Put on your goggles. Call Vybe to your office."

* * *

It is now 18:45. We have reached Camp. We brought Derik with us. I have been scouting the camp, figuring out position rotations. They switch positions every 30 minutes... too easy with Derik on our side.

"Ok, I will take the warehouses. Vybe, take the towers. Aizel, snipe anyone that is about to find us out. Derik, don't get too loud, but go and do your best with the offices." I whispered. Everyone nodded and we went on our missions.

We succeeded. It was relatively easy, Derik made a mess of the offices, Vybe shocked the towers to toast, Aizel saved all of our butts on multiple occasions, and I managed to get all the Octolings out alive. Aizel dismissed us back home, where Jackie literally tackled him as he walked through the door. We all laughed, and went to sleep.

Little did I know what was starting to boil underneath the surface...

* * *

3rd Person POV

"I assume that there was an issue at Camp Albatros?" Death said.

"Yes, sir." The trooper said. "Big problem..."

"Completely wiped?" Death guessed.

"Yeah..." The trooper said in dismay.

"Damn him... ARCHANGEL! YOU HAVE NOT HEARD THE LAST FROM ME YET!"

* * *

Finally...

A few Announcements:

1) I intend on moving Random Shenanigans to it's own story. It is messing up the chapter count.

2) Milly is in a poor situation right now. I won't go into details, but just keep her in your thoughts at the least.

3) I am starting a new story, but it won't be for splatoon nor will it be out any time soon. I already have enough to deal with.

sorry with the short and un-detailed operation. My fuse was just about to 0.1 with Seek, and I nearly went berzerk. I am calm now, but until things happen, I may never know peace...

and yes, Peace Walker is a reference to another Game... I will leave it up to you to find out...


	32. Archangel Chapter 31

Ch 31: Archangel: Ch 2

* * *

Ty's POV

* * *

 _Damn it... I'm back here again..._

 _And no orange haired inkling this time..._

 _What is this place?_

 _I see dozens of cracks now... each one glowing a bit... but it is very faint..._

 _"_ _Face Me..."_

 _I turned around, and Peace Walker was right there. The glow of that weird pod just behind it's spherical head. Eye-to-eye._

 _"_ _Face Me..."_

 _It jumped away, over 100 meters away... I could not see it anymore... nor any of the cracks..._

 _But I could still hear it's song... It was calming..._

* * *

GAH

Gasp...

"Geh..." I grunted. It was kind of hard getting out of bed... I guess I'm just sore...

* * *

It is 0800. I went to the underground base once more, to see what I have on my hands.

"The Corporal is here!" someone shouted. Almost as soon as that soldier said it, everyone went into formation. I just stared at them, raised an eyebrow, and kept looking.

"Anyone here able to give me a tour of this place?" I asked. A few researchers walked up to me, along with Aizel.

"We can." Aizel said.

"Alright then. Formation dismissed!" I said, and everyone went back to their duties. I followed the researchers and Aizel to where they stored the Bi-pedal tanks.

"These are called Metal Gears. Your father gave them the name. The ones here were fished from the ocean. We have created man-able replicas, but these have always proven useful. These 4 are the AI weapons." Aizel began. "Over there we have many World War 2 and Cold War machines." She pointed to the opposite side of the room. I noticed something about one of the machines.

"Why does that one look like this one?" I said, pointing at a machine with a similar build as one of the AI weapons.

"That is Shagohod." Aizel said. "And you are right; it does look like Pupa over there. I have no idea why it has drills instead of treads, though..."

"Better grip on the terrain, probably..." I said. "And it has that same long box as Peace Walker. What could have those held?"

"I don't know... Long range ballistic Missiles, perhaps?" Aizel said.

"Let's hope we don't need to use them like that..." I responded. "So what else do you have?"

"We have 50 other raising Hangar bays and 10 building and development bays... Your choice on what those were for." Aizel said. "I will say there is one AI weapon that won't cooperate with us... Chrysalis..." She pointed at the flying one. I walk up to it and it activated on its own, and stared at me.

"Hello..." I said. It sat there, like it was waiting for something... Or it was waiting for me to do something. I see its massive-cannon-thing was pinned by some clamps. I wonder if I can free it... "Aha..." I swiped my card on the terminal and the clamps released.

"RRRYYYAAAOHHH" It roared. It started... singing? It aimed its massive gun at me and it stood there. I didn't move at all. All I did was stare at it. We both stood there for a long time, with it's song still going.

"Chrysalis... I hope we come to understand each other." I said, softly. Chrysalis tilted it's head. "I think you and I will do some great things in the future..."

"Standing down." It said with an artificial voice. It lowered its massive gun and turned off.

"I hoped that was it recognizing you as the superior power." Aizel said.

"I think it is..." I responded. "Let's continue the tour."

"Alright, let's show him the cargo store-house." Aizel said.

* * *

It is now 1500. I'm back up on the surface. Lately, things have been heating up in the labs. Chrysalis' roar was heard, though faintly, through the floor of the hangar out back. I put the rumor that something was down there to rest, and everyone went back to work. Vybe knew something was up, though, and started trying to dig some answers from me.

"Why are you being so secretive? I just want to know what is down there, nothing else." Vybe pleaded.

"Well... ok... There is a Military base under the labs." I admitted.

"Oh... just that? I thought there was some kind of monster below us, and that we would have to deal with it." Vybe said. We both laughed for a bit.

While I admitted there was a military base under us, I never told her my rank. My rank would scare her right now. Admittedly, I was scared of all this responsibility being placed on my shoulders. This amount of work will stress me...

* * *

Vybe's POV

It is now 2130. We are about to go to bed, me and Ty. We had the news up on the TV, mainly because of the fact that the news is showing events on the Octo-valley predicament. Suddenly, news flash!

"We are receiving reports of a horde of Octarians nearing Inkopolis. All citizens must stay in their homes. This is not a drill." The news person said. Like heck we are not staying put!

"We have visitors." I said. Ty nodded. We both got our Hero Suits, and suited up. It's time to fight.

We jumped from our balcony and Parkoured to the outer field. May I say right now that this amount of Octarians should be banned? There were quite literally hundreds, and none of them had weapons of any kind... except for that was coming out of their mouths. Many of the inklings that lived nearby were fighting the horde.

"What is that stuff coming from their mouths?" I asked.

"Poison... maybe..." Ty said. We had no time to dilly dally, so we just fired upon them like we had no choice... "Ah shoot, I'm needed over there..." He bolted to a bunch of stretchers with inklings on them. I followed.

"Shit... this poison is eating away at their skin! We can't get it out in time!" one of the medics was saying.

"I got this..." Ty said. His head began to glow brightly, stunning the nearby Octarians. I took this time to kill the ones that were getting close. Ty meanwhile began to heal everyone nearby, and I could see it was taking a toll on him. I focused more and more on the Octarians that were getting too close. Suddenly, everything became dark: there was no light, but you could still see everything around you. That's when I noticed Ty: It's like someone took a negative photo filter and smacked it onto him. Not only that, but his form was wavy and see-through. What form is this?

"Nyeh heh heh..." Ty said. Many souls started appearing nearby, mowing down the Octarians with little effort. Ty himself began to move towards the incoming horde. Nothing could touch him, but he could touch them. He was literally mass murdering Octarians each step... if he was even walking.

"Ty?" I called. He didn't respond. He didn't stop... The rest of the Octarians are running back now...

"TY!" I screamed. He stopped his pursuit. He turned to look at me and his eyes... oh god his eyes... they were voids... no emotion... He just got in my face... I reach behind him and gently scratch his back...

"Agh..." Ty groaned. He slowly started returning to normal. After a few minutes, he returned completely. "What... What was I doing?"

"You became... Negative... I guess..." I said. I hugged him tightly. "I'm scared..."

"It's ok... I'm back with us now..." Ty said, hugging me back. "Let's care for the survivors."

We then tended to the wounded right there. I helped bandage them up, Ty got the poison out.

All is good now... I hope...

* * *

Negative; Stage 2 of Beacon, is finally revealed.

And now... for uploading schedules...

IT WILL VARY!

I will post them as they are finished. This could be a few days or it can be weeks. I know, not the best answer in the world, but I have HTML to learn!

Anyways, who knows what Peace Walker is from now?


	33. Archangel Chapter 32

Ch 32: Archangel: Ch 3

* * *

Ty's POV

* * *

 _And here we are again...Fizzlesticks..._

 _"_ _Crud... I'm back here again. Why am I here again?" a voice said. It was awfully familiar."Why couldn't it have been a onetime thing like most dreams?"_

 _"_ _You're not the only one that is thinking this." I said. She turned around. She looked taller, but still not as tall as I am. She was wearing an older version of the Hero Suit, but her goggles were oddly familiar... "You really have no idea how many times I've been here."_

 _"_ _I'm really sorry, I do wish I knew why we are both back here so that this will stop happening."_ _She said in English._

 _"_ _Wait... you can understand me?" I asked._

 _"_ _I don't quite have the vocal conjugation down yet so that I can speak it but I do know what you're saying now since I've been learning Calamarese for little less than a year."_ _She said._

 _"_ _It's been nearly a year since you last saw me?" I asked. Now it made sense of how she got taller in a single day: whatever realm she comes from is going faster than mine... then that means... wait... I don't have proof yet..._

 _"_ _Yes." she said hesitantly._

 _"_ _Damn..." I cursed, under my breath. "That means time isn't moving at the same rate for the two of us..." I said normally before being interrupted._

 _"How? You look the same age as when I last saw you."_ _She said._

 _"Yeah...but you're clearly older than last I saw you..."_ _I said before being interrupted by some noise far off. She didn't hear a thing though._

 _Realization dawned on her, "I'm getting older faster than you are."_

 _"It would appear so."_ _I said._

 _"But why...it doesn't make sense."_ _She said._

 _"Maybe not yet but something tells me there's a reason we keep seeing each other."_ _I said with a serious face._

 _"Do you think we'll see each other again?"_ _She asked._

 _"I think that's very likely but how old we'll be when next we see each other I believe is up for debate," I said, before a distant sound interrupted and caused me to look off in the dark, my hair glowing faintly, "I don't think we have long before we part ways again though."_

 _"_ _What was that?" She asked._

 _"The Peace Walker is what it's called but its actual purpose is still beyond me," I said, turning back to face her. "before it comes I want to know...who are you?"_

 _The sound is getting closer... And... Is it singing?_

 _"Sing... Sing a song... Sing out loud... Sing out strong... Sing of good things, not bad... Sing of happy, not sad..."_

 _It was oddly calming... then it just stopped..._ _She must have heard it too._

 _"I'm Molly," she answered_ _._

 _"_ _My name is Ty. It's nice to finally have a name to put with your face." I said, holding out my hand for her to shake it._

 _She reached a hand up to mine only to freeze when she saw something. It was the metal thing from before, I could tell..._

 _"What's wrong Molly?" I asked as I quickly jerked my hand back. Her eyes have started to glow bright orange. My hair started to glow brighter._ _Both of us knew what was coming._

 _"Behind you!" she cried out._

 _I barely had time to see it before it stomped down hard on the ground near us as cracks spread out across the floor which all faintly glowed. Whether Peace Walker itself was the cause of the cracks or something else was beyond me._

 _"Ty?"_ _Molly asked._

 _"Sorry Molly...looks like our time is up here," I gave her a sad look, "hopefully it won't be too long before we see each other again," I simply stood there as the machine looked like it was about to crush me._

 _"No wait!" she tried to reach for me, only to get blinded by one of the cracks suddenly becoming far brighter than the others. She was getting pulled in, I tried to grab her, but I was too late._

 _"_ _MOLLY!" I shouted. She was gone... I have evidence that this place is something far more important than we realized...We must be in the space between universes._

 _"_ _Fight me..." Peace Walker said._

 _Ding-Dong!_

 _"_ _Wha...!" Was all I could muster before the same fate Molly had a few seconds before happened to me._

* * *

Ding-Dong!

"Ugh... who is ringing the doorbell...?" I asked. Why the hell am I so sore? I ignored it, got dressed, ran downstairs, and opened the door.

"AGH!" Two 14 year old inklings shouted when the door opened. The girl had light-pink hair and a red bow on the back of her head. She looked very happy. The Boy had green hair with both large tentacles swept to the right side of his head. He had a band-aid on his right cheek. He didn't look that happy, but looked glad someone noticed them.

"You hungry?" I asked.

"Yes!" The Pink-haired one responded. The green one just sighed.

"Well come in, because food isn't going to magically appear in my hand." I said, opening the door more. The Pink one gleefully walked in, while the green one just walked in casually. "So... what are your names?"

"I am Hanako!" The pink one said, doing Callie's stance.

"I am Jericho." The green one said.

"Sorry in advance for Jericho's behavior." Hanako said. "We just lost our family in the horde last night... He's depressed..." Hanako sniffed. "And to be honest... I'm sad too... If it wasn't for that ghost, we would not be here..."

"That must have been me... My wife said I went dark after stressing myself too much..." I said. The two stared at me with shock.

"Wait... YOU?" Jericho said. He didn't even get close before I heard Vybe's footsteps walking down the stairs.

"What is going on down here...?" Vybe said groggily. Jericho spotted her and ink came out of his nose. Vybe just stared at him like she was contemplating smacking him or some other method of torture. Thankfully, I've already learned the easy way that you never flirt with Vybe; she must flirt with you. I have a feeling this is not going to go well for Jericho... "Who are these two, dear?" And just like that, Jericho's dreams are shattered; a look of dismay flooding his face.

"The pink one is Hanako." I said. Hanako did the little squid stance as I said her name. Vybe ran up to her and hugged her.

"Aww you're so CUTE." Vybe said loudly.

"And the green one is Jericho." I said. Vybe stared at him. He just sat there.

"Well ain't you a handsome gent!" She said. Jericho just rolled his eyes, clearly still frustrated about his crushed dreams. "So what's their story?"

"They were in the fight last night as well, and lost their parents." I said.

"Oh... I'm so sorry guys..." Vybe said. "Anyways, on to Mister Birthday..."

"Oh... it is today, isn't it?" I said. I completely forgot that it was my birthday today. Today is September 11th... my birthday... "Well, party after work. I have some things to arrange."

* * *

It's 1030. The elevator just opened, and I walked a few steps before noticing something: no one was around. I readied my standard issue M91 (modeled after Derik's M9), just in case something went wrong. All the sudden, the speakers start playing music.

"Happy birthday, congratulations." I heard from my right.

"Happy birthday, With Salutations." I hear from my left.

"Happy birthday, May your sky stay blue." I heard behind me.

"Happy birthday to you!" I heard all around me. Everyone came out of hiding, and Aizel pushed a cart with a cake on it towards me.

"Happy Birthday, Ty!" Aizel said. She was sporting an eye-patch, which was not normal.

"What's with the eye-patch?" I asked.

"I did another mission last night. Scouting." Aizel said. "Something got me in the eye, and now I'm wearing this." She tapped it a few times before stopping. "I like it. Not only that, but my aim improved afterwards."

"Ah, well let's not... AW COME ON!" I shouted. Everyone looked confused until I pointed at Bay 098: Chrysalis was missing. It was then that Aizel moved out of the way. Suddenly, as if from nowhere, Chrysalis landed behind where Aizel stood. It began singing, but it just stared at me. Eventually, it stopped.

"Happy Birthday, Big Boss." Chrysalis said in its digital voice. Then it made the sound one of those party blowout things that curl up make. I could not help but giggle at that. A 44 meter-long, 35.1 meter-wide, and 15.9 meter-tall flying death cannon making a party blower sound...

"I guess Chrysalis trusts you." Aizel said. "And stop laughing."

"Ahem..." I cleared my throat, coming back to me senses. "Well, I would like to thank you all for wishing me a Happy Birthday. It has been an honorable two days and 10 minutes so far with all of you." Everyone laughed.

"COME ON! BLOW THE CANDLES ALREADY!" one of the soldiers said. I might as well. I blew on them like no tomorrow. Everyone clapped and started trailing off to talk with others or to line up for cake.

"Today is going to be strange for me. Everyone's not gonna be too busy, I am enjoying myself, and Chrysalis being a star of its own... I wonder what else I'm going to have to deal with today." I said cake on my plate, in hand, sitting on a crate of RPG ammo.

"Well, I'm sure Vybe has something up her sleeve." Aizel said. She then went ahead and took a chomp off of her slice of cake; not even noticing the fork right next to it on her plate. She brought her face back up and there was frosting all around her mouth. She swallowed. "I mean, she usually does."

I took my fork and ate some of the cake while I pondered some things in my head. That dream last night... It did not feel like a dream... Not with how sore I was when I woke up. I looked at bay 100; Peace walker is shut down and in its bi-pedal form. This one and the one in my "dream" are not the same one. What makes that one so different? I mean, it is able to walk quieter, but then how could I not see it...

"Hello? Earth to Ty!" Aizel said. I turned to her, and her face was even more of a mess. I smiled, trying to hide my laughter. "What is it? Something on my face?"

"Well, yes, obviously." I responded. She took her finger and touched her face. She quickly pulled away once she felt the frosting.

"Eh heh heh... Um... Yeah... I guess I do..." Aizel said embarrassed. She took a napkin and got the frosting off of her face. We both then looked around the base and someone brought a game system.

"Oh no they didn't... They are playing without us!" Aizel said, running at them. I already finished my cake, so I just ran after her.

* * *

Vybe's POV

It is now 1845. Ty should be here any minute now. We have a cake and gifts and... Papers! Not just any papers. Oh no... No average paper could do what I'm about to do.

"Where is he, dang it?!" Felix shouted.

"SHH!" Flowix shushed. "You don't want to alert him, do you?"

I hear footsteps! "Shh..." I said, signaling everyone to crouch behind something. I hid behind the couch next to Hanako. I heard the door opening...

"I'm home!" Ty said as he entered. "Oh no not this again..." We jumped up right then.

"SURPRIZE!" We all shouted. Ty jumped. Hanako was clapping very fast

"Happy birthday, Ty!" I shouted. I ran up to him and hugged him. "I have a special gift for you..." I brought out the special papers and gave them to him.

"What are these?" He asked. He took them and read them a little bit before becoming wide-eyed. He turned to me. "So... I say yes. Definitely." He then signs the papers and hands them back to me, kissing me on the lips.

"Ehm... what was that about?" Jericho asked.

"I wanna know!" Hanako said.

"Well, WELCOME TO THE FAMILY!" I said, arms stretched out. Hanako ran into them, and Jericho stood there. There were tears starting to form in his eyes. Eventually, he shook his head and ran at me.

"THANK YOU..." Jericho wailed, hugging me. I hugged the two of them tightly, both crying tears of joy.

"Now, the cake isn't going to eat itself." Derik said. Jackie stared at him.

"Derik, calm down." Ty said. We all sat at the table and Ty blew out the candles. It was cake time!

* * *

Ty's POV

After we were all done consuming the cake, we sat around and talked. I got up walked to the TV to put on something, and that's when I noticed something on the building across the street. Three inklings, two were cyan and one was yellow, were standing there. After a bit, they saluted me. I noticed something about them that made my head hurt: The taller cyan boy had gold tips, like mine. The yellow girl had the same gray tips as Vybe, and the smaller cyan boy had Orange tips. There was something else: the taller cyan one wore a pair of aviator goggles. Before I knew it, they were gone. The only sign they left of them being there was a trail of cyan light going behind the building.

"Ty, something wrong?" Vybe asked.

"Just trying to figure out what we all want to watch." I said, covering the truth.

* * *

It is now 2330. I lay still, staring at the ceiling, thinking about the recent events. Why were the Octarians during that attack acting like zombies? That was not normal for them to have poison, never mind producing it.

At least I finally got to put a name on that orange girl in my dreams. For some reason, I feel that there is a strange connection between us. It isn't love... It's more like sibling bonds... Am I imagining things?

Then there is Peace Walker. Something about it was different than the one in base, but what... I can't figure it out.

Then there were the three inklings across the street on the building. Why did I get a headache as I stared at them more?

I'm starting to drift asleep...

I need to ask that Peace Walker some questions anyways...

Or find my own answers...

* * *

Well I be fizzled. This took a bit to plan out, but I feel proud of it.

Hanako and Jericho came from doodles that Milly drew for us earlier in the week. Their profiles are on our forums on Forumotion (with the doodles). They may or may not have abilities themselves...

I know, Ty's B-day being 9/11 seems disrespectful considering what took place that day in 2001. I only stuck with it because I was too lazy to change it. It is also easier to remember.

Also, Thank KitkattAttack for helping me with the dream sequence.


	34. Archangel Chapter 33

Ch 33: Archangel: Ch 4

* * *

 _Here we are... Now where is that huge hunk of metal..._

 _"_ _Sing... Sing a song... Sing out loud... Sing out strong..." I heard behind me. I ran after it. I must have ran for what seemed like minutes before a presence stopped me. I could feel it._

 _"_ _Alright... SHOW YOURSELF!" I shouted. After a few minutes, I made my head glow. Suddenly, vibrant reflection of light came from my right. Peace Walker was golden... literally. "I NEED ANSWERS! WHY ARE YOU DRAGGING ME AND MOLLY HERE? WHAT DO YOU WAN FROM US?"_

 _"_ _Ty Colorian. Be calm... and follow me." Peace Walker said. "I believe you already know what this place is?"_

 _"_ _A realm between Universes?" I said, unsure._

 _"_ _Correct." It said. We were walking among many cracks, some opening partially as I walked by. I saw in one of them a superhero fighting someone. How odd. "These cracks are doors to other realms. These here are ones you may recognize. Further out are ones of worlds you may never comprehend... or even be able to see before you start to dissipate..." It stopped in front of a familiar crack. "This is the one I wanted to show you."_

 _I stepped closer and I could see Molly. They were in Octo-Valley. She was talking to the_ _Captain_ _when I saw her turn around and look at someone._

 _"_ _Squil!" She said, smiling as he sat down next to her. I could not help but feel happy for her. She found love, just as I have done years ago._

 _"_ _Your time is almost up. Hopefully, we will speak more." Peace Walker said._

 _A blinding light was forming over me._

* * *

Oh squid... I'm so sore...

"TY?!" I heard Vybe shout from downstairs. I quickly got dressed and I ran down the stairs. Vybe was cradling Jackie. From Jackie's sounds, I knew something bad happened.

"What happened?" I asked.

"Jackie woke up and Derik was not beside her. She thought that Derik was down here, but instead she found a note." Vybe explained. She gave me the note. I can't believe it... He left us to find power? What kind of... Well... If that is his wish, I will respect it... but at least he could have at least told me first...

"Now who will my children see as..." Jackie began before being interrupted.

"Dad?" I heard a voice behind me say. I turn around and Hanako is standing at the base of the steps, still in her pajamas.

"Yes oh wonderful daughter?" I said.

"Jericho is acting weird. His skin is sizzling." She said. "He isn't even waking up..."

I ran upstairs and into his room. The smell of sulfur hitting my nose as soon as I opened the door. "Eugh..." I said, covering my nose as I got close to Jericho. His skin was sizzling, but what was even more interesting was that his hair was bubbling. It was then I realized these two must have abilities themselves. This was the moment: whether his body accepts the ability or not.

I gave my blessings to him, and his body flinches. Then it starts flinching even more and more, then stopping. Soon after, the sizzling ceased. His hair stayed bubbling, however. This was a sure sign that his body accepted he ability. The sulfur smell stayed, however...

"UAGH!" He shouted, jumping out of bed. He scared me, and we both had a shouting match.

"SHUT UP!" Vybe yelled. Both me and Jericho shut up instantly.

"Why does it smell like sulfur in my room?" Jericho asked.

"Your body accepted your ability" I said. "You can now... to be honest, I have no idea..."

"Wait, what?" Jericho said. "Ability?"

"Every inkling has an ability, but the process for your body to accept it often fails. You are lucky that it succeeded." I said. "And judging by the sulfur, you might be able to control Acid and other chemicals..."

"WHAT?" Jericho said. "I can... do stuff?"

"Yes! YOU CAN DO STUFF!" I said.

"STUFF!" We both shouted, shaking our fists in the air.

"Now can you please get out of my room?" Jericho asked.

"Yep. See ya downstairs for breakfast!" I said, jumping around and out of his room. I walk downstairs and everyone is looking at me like I'm a complete whack-job... Well, I just did act like one...

"Oh my god..." Vybe said, face palming. "What happened up there?"

"Jericho's body accepted the ability." I said.

"Ability?" Hanako asked.

"Every inkling has one, but the acceptance process often fails." I explained. "Though I have a feeling yours will be accepted as well." I patted her head. She looked at me with worried eyes.

"I think the only one exempt is Beacon..." I said. I know this because there were many times I activated it on my own when I was younger.

* * *

Vybe's POV

Ty just left. Jackie has calmed down considerably. Jericho left to do what he usually does: Wander the city. Hanako went to go shopping for anything we would need. Jackie was still slouching on the couch, so I figured something was up.

"Hey. If you ever want to talk, I'm here. I have off today." I said with a smile.

"I lied..." Jackie moped. "I found out way sooner in the morning he was gone..."

"Hmm?" I said. She piqued my interest.

"We went ahead... now we have two eggs..." She said. "And now... they will never truly... know their father..." She started bawling again. I hugged her, trying to comfort her.

* * *

Ty's POV

It is 0930. I am in a board meeting at base. Aizel wants to get something through to the disobedient soldiers. Not only the disobedient, but also the ones who are having emotional issues as well.

 **"To even begin with your journey, you must keep in your heart what you believe in, and what you are loyal to. You must hold in your mind what you have learned, and what your strength and limits are.**

 **Missing either one of these or more will result in failure. Missing all makes you a fool. If either one is conflicting, you know which side your mind defected to. Rebelling is not always a smart move. Peace will never be achievable.**

 **A true soldier fights for many reasons, not just one. A true soldier knows he needs allies. A true soldier remembers what he was taught. A true soldier knows where their loyalty lies. A True soldier will risk his life, no matter the circumstance."** I said. All of them listened. "Keep in mind that no matter what your beliefs are, or how much you know, or how strong you are, or even where your loyalty lies, you are a soldier. You are a fighter. You are a protector of our continuously changing society."

They sat there. They looked at me in shock.

"Never forget who your allies are." I finished before walking out of the room. I had other stuff to deal with. I walked to one of the development labs with a few designs of my own.

"Hey, I was waiting for you for 3 days!" One of the scientists there said. "Anyways, what do you have?"

"Plans for an AI Weapon." I said. I dropped some blueprints on the table.

"Whoa... Approved! Let's begin!" He said. "What is its name?"

"Gecko." I said.

"Nice. We will start work immediately!" He said.

"Thank you. I hope you have fun." I said. I turned around to walk off until he called at me.

"Hey, I need to give you something!" He shouted. I turned and he gave me something the size of a 3-movie disk set. I turned it on and it showed a console type touch screen. "This will allow you to send us projects while you are away."

"Ah, and also keep track of them?" I asked, turning it off and putting it away.

"Yes. There are more features, but you obviously have stuff yourself right now." He said.

* * *

It is now 1700. I just reached the floor my apartment was on, and I hear Vybe, Hanako, and Jackie all screaming. What the heck is going on...?

"AIE! GET OFF OF ME!" Vybe shouted.

"BUT MOOOOM! YOU DON'T REMEMBER ME?" I heard a voice crying out. It oddly made my heart sad a bit... Wait, did he say Mom?

"NO, I NEVER EVEN MET YOU!" Vybe yelled.

"RYUU, NO! YOU KNOW WHY MOM DOES NOT RECOGNIZE YOU!" Another voice said. Why are they referring to Vybe as "Mom?"

"Mom, sorry about these lug nuts." A girl voice said. Again, with the mom... wait; there are 3 of them who referenced Vybe as "Mom"...

"How... How did you get... in?" Vybe yelled. I ran to the door and opened it and ran inside, making everyone in the room pause.

"DAD!" The three kids from last night said.

"Um..." was all I could muster at what I saw.

I managed to get a closer look at them. The oldest was the Cyan-gold boy; my blue eyes (a rarity, since blue eyes are so hard to come by these days), a familiar looking, yet a tad worn, pair of Aviator Goggles, Vybe's skin tone, and sparking hair. The Yellow-Light Gray Girl; My blue eyes, my skin tone, and Vybe's body. Finally, the youngest was a Cyan-Orange boy; Vybe's skin tone, and Vybe's green eyes. All of them were 14.

"Um... here is proof..." The oldest one said. He gave me the pair of goggles. I looked on the inside of the strap. It was my name. My name... on... where did...he... uh...

Why... do I feel... so faint...

* * *

I woke up to being electrocuted and by the oldest of the three kids no less. At least he knew CPR...

"Mind telling me your names?" I asked.

"I am Arata." The older boy said.

"I am Ryuu!" The younger boy said.

"I am Hikari." The girl said.

"Means light in Japanese... You are a Beacon, aren't you?" I asked.

"Yup! I am of your blood after all!" Hanako said. She saluted me.

"Um... Ty? Who are these?" I heard behind me. I turned around and Jericho was standing there with a bag of coffee grind.

"Son, meet the future." I said. I then turned back to the three time travelers. "What happens in the future?"

"Well, get settled in, because it's a long one..." Arata said. We all settled down.

* * *

We now know what that place Molly and Ty keep getting dragged to is called, and we also know what is dragging them there.

Jericho now has the Ability: Alchemist. Alchemist mainly deals with Poisons and Acids.

AI Weapon Gecko; Quadra-pedal Tank, ICBM artillery and anti-air, crowd control. IS FINALLY REVEALED!

The Time Travelers finally reveal themselves to Ty and Vybe: They are their future children!.


	35. Archangel Chapter 34

Ch 34: Archangel: Ch 5

* * *

Ty's POV

* * *

 _AND NOW WE ARE BACK HERE!_

 _Wait... why am I in a desert? The cracks are still here, but it looks like a desert..._

 _I can see Peace Walker... In the distance..._

 _I try to run after it, but this sand is annoying... Wait..._

 _I'm wearing my Hero Suit..._

 _I could just Parkour over to it..._

 _WHAG! THE LIGHT..._

* * *

Ugh... Sore... again...

I checked my console. The current progress was 3% on Gecko. Not bad for something as large as I'm making. I got up, got dressed, and went downstairs. Hanako was already down there.

"Good morning!" I said. She jumped a little.

"Um... Ty? I've been meaning to ask, but what ability would I have?" Hanako asked.

"Hmm... I have no idea... We just need to wait for it to start manifesting." I said. I started getting the pan warmed up when I smelled something odd from where Hanako sat. It smelled of roses and... Blood? I turned around and Roses were covering Hanako's body, which was sitting still on the couch. I ran over to her and blood was trickling down from where the roses cut.

"It begins..." I said. Hanako was still awake and was staring at me.

It is now 1830. Hanako is still surrounded. I made breakfast, so mat least I would not be that hungry by the time she gets out of it. After a few minutes of staring at the fruit basket, I heard falling plant life. I looked at her and there were cuts everywhere.

"Ugh..." She moaned. She tried to get up, but barely managed to get up before pain kept her down. I helped her up to the bathroom and sat her down on the toilet, then i took one of our potted plants and placed it nearby her.

"I know this might hurt, but can you make a few leaves come out of these stems?" I asked her. I pointed to some stems of the plant, and almost instantly, a branch formed. "Was that you're doing?" I asked. She nodded. "Well, at least shower. Mainly to get the blood off of yourself. I will take care of the couch." I said. I left the room and I heard the shower turn on.

* * *

Vybe's POV

It is 1130. We went to our refugee camp to transport more Octolings to the surface. Ty said he has people working on a secret project before we came down here. I just hope it's ready by the time everyone is ready for war. Me and Ty are outside the main tent, and we hear something.

"Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine..."

"What is that?" Ty asked. I shrugged. We continue looking around, and then Ty looked up.

"Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine mine"

Ty is then suddenly landed on by a purple Octoling in a trench coat. Her tentacles looked like they were mechanical and also parts of her face. Ty was ok, I knew that, but he was faking his pain.

"Mine" The Octoling said, turning to me. She then stepped on Ty. Multiple times. This was hurting my heart... Ty was getting pummeled by a robotic leg and all I could do was sit there? This isn't me. That is my husband... getting hurt... THIS... RUSTLES... MY... JIMMIES!

* * *

Ty's POV

S-s-sparks? Sparks were flying everywhere. This cyborg didn't notice it at all.

Vybe was at the center of the sparks. The area around us was getting darker as the sparks picked up. The cyborg finally noticed the sparks, but continued to stomp on me.

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH!" Vybe screamed, sending what could amount to a quarter of the Inkopolis power grid at the cyborg. The cyborg literally got launched into the walls of these fake sky-scapes. Vybe didn't stop sparking. In fact, it got worse. Electricity was flying everywhere, scorching the ground, burning holes through the tents, Wood catching aflame.

Suddenly, the HUD from my suit failed. This is bad. She is producing EMP.

That metal leg was able to get past and harm my physical body, and now my vision is blurry from the pummeling I just received. Not only that, but we have an enraged Vybe that is literally going to kill us all.

"Exterminate!" I heard something from far off say, and multiple shots were fired directly at Vybe. Vybe just evaporated them like nothing. She didn't even flinch.

"Grrrrrrr..." Vybe growled. She stomped the ground and a chunk of rock floated upwards. Vybe then sent the rock flying in the direction of the cyborg. Judging by the sounds from where it was, it didn't hit.

"Retreat." Were the last words of the cyborg before it flew off, never to be seen again. Vybe was still pissed.

"V-v-Vybe..." I tried getting up. It hurts... my stomach... but I must... "VYBE!"

Even through my shouting, she stood there, everything around us nearly going up in flames. I staggered over to Vybe. The electricity was hitting me, but I didn't care. What matters most is that these escapers stay alive. If I have to die here because of my enraged wife, then so be it. The only thing I believe in right now, with absolute certainty, is my mission to calm down Vybe before we all die here with no one to stop her.

"Vybe!" I shouted. She didn't hear me. In a last ditch effort, I go behind her and rub the spot behind her right ear. The electricity is not going to stop me. I notice that the Electricity is starting to tone down. This is working... She's calming down...

"Gyah..." Vybe said, before stopping suddenly. No more sparks. Finally. I smell smoke... My lungs feel like charcoal...

"egh..." I moaned, and then I collapsed. My vision is blurry... Vybe is running to me... I can't hear a thing... I can't feel anything... I closed my eyes...

* * *

 _Ty! Akio! Come here for a few minutes!_

 _I ran down the hall, my dad holding a very decorated sword: Engravings all over the blade, the hilt with the same engravings, the handle was woven leather, and the butt was the same as the rest of the sword._

 _"_ _Guys, never use this unless you absolutely need to." My father said. He lifted some of the floorboards and put the sword under them, then replaced the floorboards. "Understood?"_

 _Me and my brother nodded._

 _"_ _Ty?" I heard something say. I looked around, and suddenly everything was darkness._

 _"_ _TY!" I heard again. I see a light. It's pretty and all... but I don't want it... The light is fading..._

 _"_ _TY COLORIAN!" I keep hearing that voice... Wait, I know who it is... Vybe..._

 _Vybe? She's my wife... Oh my god am I dead? I can't be dead yet! I NEED TO RETURN!_

* * *

"TY!" I heard Vybe say. I opened my eyes. Everything is blurry right now... The voices I'm hearing are just mumbles...

"Ty? Can you hear me?" I heard Vybe ask. I nod, and a sharp pain comes over me.

"O-o-ow..." I stutter. "Vybe, is that you dear?"

"Yes!" I hear Vybe shout. My ears are ringing now.

"Too loud..." I mumbled.

"Sorry..." Vybe said. She sniffed. "We got the refugees out. They are safe..."

"Good..." I said. "Everything hurts..."

"Well, yeah. I would expect so... You had burns everywhere, but they healed very fast. Your nerves are probably still hurt, so that may take longer to heal..."

"Vybe..." I said, then coughed. "Do you remember... anything?"

"Yes..." Vybe said. "Ty, I'm so sorry..."

"Don't be... honey... you saved me... that leg managed to hurt me... I don't know how..." I said. My lungs still feel like charcoal. "Not to mention... my lungs still feel like charcoal..."

We sat there for what felt like a long time, staring into each other's eyes. I then tried to get up. Pain everywhere... but I must push my body... I finally sat up. Vybe sat next to me on the couch.

"Do we have any damn pain-killers?" I asked.

"Yes, let me go get them." Vybe said, running upstairs. I sat there, pain still flowing throughout my body. I felt accomplished. I completed the mission of making new lives instead of multiple dead ones. Vybe finished her end, and I did mine. I hear Vybe running back downstairs and stopping.

"Hanako, what are you doing?" Vybe asked. I looked ahead and I noticed a red bow. Hanako was standing in front of me. I noticed weird particles... I was breathing them in... I coughed more and my lungs didn't feel bad anymore. What did she just do?

"Daddy, please stay with us." Hanako said.

"Well, now drink up honey." Vybe said, giving me a glass of water and two capsules. I put the capsules in my mouth and then drank all the water. Now with the pain killers in my stomach, I should start feeling better soon.

"Thanks... both of you..." I said. I leaned back. "What a day..." I sat up. "What time is it?"

"About 15:45." Vybe said.

"You got them out of there that quick?" I asked.

"Yep." Vybe said.

"I need a nap..." I said. I went back to lying down on the couch.

* * *

Vybe's POV

It is now 1900. Ty just woke up and is feeling way better, and is talking with Jericho. I went over to the kitchen and sat on one of the stools. I am distraught. To think I nearly killed everyone... and let that cyborg get away... And also getting called "Thunder Thighs" by Aizel... Actually... Thunder Thighs isn't that bad sounding...

Ding-dong!

"Huh?" I asked. Ty sat there still.

Ding-dong!

"I might as well get it" I said. I walked to the door and opened it. An Octoling and a purple haired male inkling stood at the door. "Hello?"

"Um... Is Ty there?" The Octoling asked. At hearing his name, Ty turned around and stared.

"Yes, and recovering." Ty said. "What brings you here, Bic?"

"We had a... situation... pop up..." The inkling said.

"Well then come on in..." Ty said.

"Not so fast. Ty, who are these people?" I asked.

"Bic and 6." Ty said. "And let them in, they won't harm us."

"Alright, I trust you." I said. I let them in.

"Arrighty then..." Ty said before coughing. "...ah, excuse me."

Ty is so adorable when he's ill... I need to stop thinking that...

* * *

Now we introduce Hanako's ability: Botanist. The power over plants.

And DA wanted me to add Mecha Trinity in. specifically with "Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine...".

And now I officially bring in Bic and 6. I didn't spoil shit because she didn't want me to do so.

AND OMG SHE FINALLY GETS THE NICKNAME THUNDER THIGHS! It was bound to happen. Shush your mouths.

and on that note... I released a Lemon... SCREW ME SIDEWAYS!


	36. Archangel Chapter 35

Ch 35: Archangel: Ch 6

* * *

The Chosen Blade

* * *

Ty's POV

* * *

 _What the hell... why is it now a wintery wasteland? The cracks are barely visible because of all this white._

 _And not to mention I'm wearing my hero suit with my Aviator goggles. But something seems new: a scabbard. No sword in it yet. I wonder if there is something I need to do here..._

 _"_ _Ty Colorian. You returned." I turned around, and Peace walker was staring at me._

 _"_ _Why are we in a wasteland?" I asked._

 _"_ _Because this is a vision. A vision of the future." Peace Walker said. It turned to the left, and I follow its gaze. Inkopolis is in the distance. Ablaze. The smoke was coming out of it like it was a reverse waterfall. I then saw a rocket on course towards it._

 _I followed it until I saw a future me. I was standing there. The rocket hit, and exploded. It was a nuke. Debris was flying everywhere, and one chuck of iron hit my future self's right forehead. My future self didn't flinch. The way it hit made it look like a horn._

 _"_ _Heh... hehehe..." My future self said. "HEHEHEHAAAAAA HAHAAAAAAAAAAA!" My future self was laughing._

 _Laughing at his destruction._

 _"_ _AT LAST! NOW NO ONE WILL SUFFER THROUGH THE HUMAN'S TORTURE! NO ONE! HAAAAAHAHAHAAAA!" My future self shouted, raising his arms._

 _I swear I saw the iron horn grow as he laughed._

 _I, as I watched myself, started to cry. How would I get to this? How could I prevent this? Peace Walker then turned to me._

 _"_ _Find the sword. Then, and only then, will you succeed in preventing this future." Peace Walker said. "And... About Molly..." I perked up as it said that. By then, there was already a bright light surrounding me._

 _"_ _Ah shoot..." Peace Walker said._

* * *

I sat up quickly. Gasping. Oh thank god I'm still on the couch. Sword... Scabbard... Where is the scabbard? I put my feet on the ground. It has been a while... I feel weak...

I managed to stand up. Now to walk... Right... Left... Right... Left... I think I still have it in me... I still feel like I am injured... But then again, I have a mission. I need to believe in it.

* * *

Vybe's POV

Yawn... What time is it? 1000? Ty fell asleep on the couch last night. I can't necessarily carry him without help. I slept in bed. The situation with Bic... No wonder they found help from Ty. At least they got one threat killed. I bet it was hard on Bic...

I walked downstairs and Ty was not there. Oh god... Where is he?

"Ty?" I called out. No response. "Oh god where could he have gone?"

My answer was the missing Scabbard from the shelf. Our old apartment. Ty said there was something hidden there, but he didn't remember where exactly.

He must have remembered where. And what that thing was.

But first things first: Food for Jackie and everyone else.

* * *

Ty's POV

I still have a key to the old apartment. The one I grew up in. My children from the future are staying there now. I rode the elevator and unlocked the door. Arata was up making pancakes.

"Hey Dad." Arata said. "Dad? What are you doing to the coffee table?"

I moved it out of the way. I lifted the floorboards, and there it was. The sword. I put it in the Scabbard, and it fit perfectly. I replaced the floorboards and the coffee table.

"Um..." Arata said.

"Don't let them burn. I dislike burnt pancakes. Mind if I join you three for breakfast?" I said. Mission complete. Wait... I am not a soldier myself... I'm letting this get to my head! "Sorry about coming in unannounced."

"It's ok. You look like you seen hell though..." Arata said.

"I think I will be fine. Besides, having your lungs feel like charcoal is not my idea of fun." I said.

"Really now? How'd that happen?" Arata said, putting his current batch of pancakes on a plate. He grabbed more batter and poured a second batch.

"We were about to escort another group of Octolings out of the crap they are in right now..." I began. I told him about Vybe going enraged over me being stomped on and nearly killing everyone else.

"Oh... Vybe went into Hypernova?" Arata asked.

"Is that what it's called?" I asked.

"You gave it that name." Arata said. "It was way better sounding than Thunder Thighs..."

"What?" I said. Did I just hear that?

"Never mind... Say... Now that I think about it... Where does Jericho run off to during the day?" Arata asked.

"Usually, he just either sits at home or wanders around the city." I said.

"Wandering is an understatement." Arata said. " I witnessed him take down a mugger and protecting an orange haired inkling yesterday."

"Huh... Never thought he knew CQC." I said. Wait... Orange hair... I nearly spat out my water from hearing that. "Orange Hair... What was her name?"

"I don't know..." Arata said. "OH WAIT! I think that would be Jericho's future wife!"

"Her name?" I asked.

"Amber Zadornov." Arata said.

"Hmm... Well... I'm keeping it a secret." I said.

"I think it would be for the best." Arata said. "Hikari! Ryuu! Breakfast!"

Hikari came running in, Ryuu just walked in casually. The four of us ate a lovely meal.

* * *

It is now 1300. I am at the training grounds in the hangar of the Lab. If I must use this sword, I might as well learn swordplay.

"Ty! Where have you been?" I heard from behind me. I turn around and Vybe was standing there with her arms on her hips... Darn it, brain... stop it... I already have 5 kids, I don't want more...

"I found this." I say, holing up the sword. She looked at it with amazement.

"Dayum son. Where'd ya find this?" Vybe asked.

"Under the floorboards." I said. "And if I'm going to use it, I might as well learn how to use it correctly."

"I have one tip for you: **Focus on a tiny area of the target. Where you aim is where you land the hit.** " Vybe said.

"Just like aiming a gun..." I said. I aimed for a small line directly in the middle, and swung. Landed exactly where I wanted it to be. "It is a gun... just extremely close range."

* * *

It is now 1930. Food is on the table. The only one missing is Jericho...

"Hello! Sorry I'm late!" Jericho said. He sat down at the table.

"Well, let's dig in!" I said. We all began eating. After everyone was satisfied, everyone got up at their own pace to do whatever. Vybe sat with Jackie, who was still sad about Derik's disappearance, on the couch. Hanako was playing around with the potted plants. Jericho was furiously texting someone, so I might as well bring it up quietly.

"Hey, who you txting?" I texted him.

"Someone." He texted back.

"Name?" I texted.

"Why?" He texted back.

"I would like to know mainly because I am your father." I respond to his text.

"Um... Not now... Maybe l8r?" He texted.

"I guess I can wait." I texted back. I put my phone away and got up to do the dishes.

I wonder... Why is a sword my only chance at making sure I don't ruin Inkopolis? I don't know why...

But the answer may be revealed soon enough. I just need to wait.

* * *

I had to get a bit kinky there... Too much Milly does that to you (I FEEL NO SHAME!)

Also, to the guest who was asking about the potatoes and steak from Ch 25: SHH! Tinfoil hats are for parties, not reading.

Amber Zadornov is my character. Her story is in the works. (Hint Hint).

And the sword is of my own design. Also, the vision is of Leonidas's future, not The Time Traveler's future.


	37. Archangel Chapter 36

Ch 36: Archangel: Ch 7

* * *

Teahouse

* * *

Ty's POV

 _Holy crap, it's been like two weeks since I was here._

 _This void is starting to feel like a second home, even if Peace Walker isn't nearby. As long as I don't get to close to the cracks, I am safe. Though I know where my crack is in this realm as well as the position of Molly's, I can't help but feel like the distance between them is getting shorter each time I come here._

 _Ah, there is Peace Walker._

 _"_ _Hey! Over here!" I shout. Peace Walker jumps to my location._

 _"_ _Yes?" It asks._

 _"_ _So... do you know why my universe's crack is getting closer to Molly's universe's crack are getting closer each time I come here?" I ask._

 _"_ _The time for the answer is coming, but at a slow pace." Peace Walker said."She has her own mission right now, but once it is done, you will see what is planned."_

 _The light started forming. I can see someone behind it... Wait... Is that Vybe?_

 _"_ _OH COME ON THAT'S THE 14th TIME IT'S DONE THAT ON ME!" Peace Walker shouted._

* * *

I sat up in bed. Vybe was asleep still. I might as well get dressed and prepare for this special day!

"Ugh... Why am I so sore..." I heard from Vybe. Deja vu is having a ball right now.

"So now you understand why I am so sore in the mornings as of late." I said, putting on my standard White Anchor Tee.

"What is that place, and what is that massive thing?" Vybe mumbled, sitting upright.

"I believe that place was the space between Dimensions." I said, tying up my tentacles. "And that massive machine is Peace Walker."

"How were you having an average conversation with it while I just nearly got crushed?" Vybe asked.

"I guess it takes a bit to warm up to others." I responded. "Anyways, I have some fun planned today."

"You do? What do you have planned?" Vybe asked.

"It's a surprise." I said. "Everything will show itself as it comes."

"Oh, nice try honey." She said, crawling out of bed and tugging at my shorts. "I think we should have some time for ourselves... You know... some Fun for ourselves..."

"Oh no..." Is said as Vybe climbed up me like a ladder. Her chest was definitely larger than I remember. And it was rubbing against me... I'm burning red...

"Pfff..." Vybe said, covering her mouth. What is she doing? Is she... Laughing? "Ty, honey, your face got so red! IT WAS SO PERFECT!" She then started laughing hysterically.

"Um... I was expecting you to do something else..." I said.

"Exactly, that's why it's so funny!" Vybe said, laughing still. Eventually, she stopped laughing after a bit, got her own clothes on, and we walked downstairs. I turned on the stove and started cooking breakfast, while Vybe set the table and sat down in front of the TV.

"So... What's up first?" Vybe asked.

"We are going to do something we have not done since we turned 17." I said.

"And that would be...?" Vybe asked, curious of what it may be.

"We are going to do a few turf battles." I said. Vybe became wide-eyed.

"W-what? Are you serious?" Vybe asked.

"Yes, I am." I said. "That means we can fight beside each other as a two-player team."

"YES!" Vybe shouted. "It's been a while though since we ever fought in one though..."

"I believe in us, as a team, and as a couple." I said, bringing scrambled eggs to the table. Vybe got off the couch and sat next to me at the table. We both ate and then went back upstairs to our supply of Turf War weapons.

"I think I will stick with the N'ZAP '89." I said, taking it off of the rack.

"Hmm..." Vybe mumbled, contemplating. "I know I want to use a charger... But which one..." After what seemed like forever, she picked up the Hero Charger. "Ok, I'm ready. Let's go fill the battlefield with love!"

"Love is not exactly a weapon, but alright." I said. "Now, let's go before I get cramps." We both laughed and walked out of the apartment.

* * *

Hanako's POV

I just heard the door close. Now I can start with my plans.

"Bro! I need you!" I shouted. He walked down the stairs groggily.

"What?" He asked.

"I want to set up something for Vybe!" I said with glee.

"Wait, why?" He asked. WHY IS HE SO DENSE?

"IT'S HER BIRTHDAY YOU DENSE SLUG!" I shouted.

"C-calm down... What do you need done..." He said.

"I need plenty of ingredients... I just learned how to make a cake..." I said, pulling out my phone.

"Can't you just... grow them?" Jericho asked.

"No. I can't make a cake plant..." I said. "Besides, it's the recipe from their favorite cake place."

* * *

Vybe's POV

FINALLY! We found a match! Two rollers are on our side. Me and Ty balance it out nicely.

"We ready to kick some butt?" I said as we formed on the spawn-pad. The other two rollers on our team were boys. The looks on their faces when they saw me... PRICELESS! Then they saw Ty. Ty's hair was glowing. I swear his light was coming off of him like a fire. He was getting into the turf war already. I make my hair spark, scaring the two rollers. I recognize this stage... Blackbelly Skate park... I rock here.

"Ok, listen up." Ty said. We were yellow team. "I need you two to be our main force. Me and my wife will be your support. Don't worry about any enemies, we can force them away from you and you can ink the turf as we distract them." The other two nodded.

3...

2...

1...

GO!

* * *

Hanako's POV

Whew, mixing all those ingredients was a pain... but I finally got it all mixed together! Now I need to put it in the oven... "UAGH!"

"What is it?" Jericho shouted, running to me. "OH MY GOD! Ok... Um... Just drink some liquid of some sort... I'll put it in the oven..." He then puts the cake into the oven and closes it. I look at my hands and they are all shriveled up.

"Wh-Wh-what..." I stuttered. I went to the fridge and got myself a bottle of light-pink ink. I chugged the entire thing. I looked at my hand once more, and slowly it began to reform back to its original state. "Whew... I guess I can't take the heat that well."

"How long do we wait until we need to take it out?" Jericho asked.

"About 15 minutes." I said.

* * *

Vybe's POV

"YES!" I shout, jumping a bit, making everyone stare at me. Am I really that eye-candy-ish?

"Yeah!" The other two from our team shouted.

We won with 87.6% to 7.5%.

"Now that, was effective strategy." Ty said. "Good work team." We walked back to the spawn point, chatting a bit before going back to the plaza.

"So, with our newly acquired cash, let's find a snack cart... OR... We can visit the Inkopolis Cafe." Ty said.

"I think the Cafe. We had so many memories together there." I said. "Like our first date."

"Yeah... And you threw a mug at a disrespectful customer..." Ty said.

"Hey, she deserved it!" I retorted. We walked up to the doors and walked in.

"Welcome to the caf- Ah, it's the mug-breaker!" Milly said "Should ah grab the plastics?"

"If you want to." Ty said.

I leaned in closer to Ty. "She still remembers?"

"Apparently so..." Ty said. We walked over to a booth and sat down.

* * *

Hanako's POV

"Jericho, the cake is ready to be taken out!" I shouted. Jericho walked into the kitchen and grabs the oven mitts.

"Wow, it smells good in here..." Jericho said as he opened the oven and took out the cake. He walked over to me and placed it on the counter. He then took the cake out of its cake pan to allow it to cool. "So how is the frosting going?"

"Pretty good. It's a bit complicated, but I pulled through." I said, stirring the frosting. It was getting thick, which was good. "It should be ready by the time the cake is cooled down enough."

"Nice!" Jericho said. "We really should think about the gifts though..."

"Ty got them already." I said. The doorbell rang and Jericho opened the door. I couldn't hear the conversation, but after a bit, Jericho closed the door, carrying a box.

"Well, I guess you were right..." Jericho said, plunking the box down. "What is in it?"

"I don't know yet..." I said. I saw Jericho get up and grab a pair of scissors. "And don't you dare open it."

"I'm not going to open it, jeez..." Jericho retorted, grabbing a roll of nearby wrapping paper.

* * *

Vybe's POV

We were sitting across from each other. I had an Old-Fashioned doughnut and Ty had his beloved Sour Cream doughnut. Ty took a large bite out of his doughnut, the look on his face showed joy and happiness.

"I almost completely forgot how hungry I got after those battles..." Ty said.

"Yeah, they always tended to wear you out like that." I said, biting into my doughnut. I don't know why, but I suddenly felt very happy. "So, what is after this?"

"We can do some shopping." Ty said. "I was thinking I needed some more things anyways. Not to mention snacks..." Ty sipped a coffee I did not notice before. "Hanako and Jericho keep going through those like no tomorrow..."

"Well, maybe if we didn't spoil them so much..." I said. We both laughed a bit. We paid for our food and went to the shopping center.

* * *

Hanako's POV

"Hey sis!" I heard Jericho say from the living room. I look away from my work of art to find Jericho has wrapped the box. "Does it look good?"

"Yep! It does!" I said. The entire thing looks great. I went back to the cake. After a few minutes, I was satisfied with my work. Then I heard the doorbell again.

"I got it." Jericho said. He opened the door and I heard what could only be described as three lunatics running over my brother.

"Hey Hanako!" Hikari said.

"Are we early?" Arata asked.

"Where is mom?" Ryuu asked.

"Vybe is with Ty, doing some things together..." Jericho said. "AND DO NOT TOUCH VYBE'S PRESENT!"

* * *

Vybe's POV

"Whew, that is a lot of stuff... Wait a minute..." I said, just realizing the events that have transpired. "I know where this is going..." Ty smirked as we walked out of the elevator to our floor. Ty then opened the door to our apartment.

"Ah, home sweet home..." Ty said, letting me walk in first. Ty walked in behind me, closing the door behind him.

"SURPRIZE!" I heard from all around me. Hanako, Jericho, Arata, Hikari, Ryuu, Jackie, Rex, and Coral were all there. In front of them was a gift box.

"You get the honors, Vybe." Ty said. I took no time in getting over there, and tearing the paper off. A box? I peeled off the tape and dug into the box. I lifted out a magnificent looking case.

"What is this?" I asked. I opened it up and it was a very interesting necklace. The links were made out of a strange metal, and had very cool engravings. I put it on, and hugged Ty. "Thank you!"

"Happy birthday, honey." Ty said, hugging me back.

"Cake time?" Arata asked.

"But of course!" Rex said.

"Everyone get to the table!" Ty said. We all sat at the table and Ty lit the candles.

"Happy Birthday, Congratulations.

Happy Birthday, with Salutations.

Happy Birthday, May your skies stay blue.

Happy Birthday to you!"

I blew on the candles.

* * *

I AM ALIVE!

I AM HAPPYYYY!

Anyways, sorry this took a long time to post.

And remember:

Rabbits are not always as they seem.


	38. Archangel Chapter 37

Ch 37: Archangel: Ch 8

* * *

Promises

* * *

Vybe's POV

* * *

 _I still remember that day... The day I first met Ty._

 _We were both 14 at the time. It was during the winter season. We were sitting on that train, alone, cold, and across from each other. We didn't speak to each other, until I asked him about what the Inkopolis Tower was made from._

 _He explained it to me. The metals it was made from, the construction process, the foundation... He went on and on... I got up and sat next to him to hear him better and because I was cold... and then after a while, I leaned on him. He was warm and comfortable. He didn't try to shake me off... In fact, we both must have been cold on the train. We shared our body heat to stay warm. I didn't understand then, but I do now..._

 _That cold train ride..._

 _Both of us alone..._

 _Talking about the tower..._

 _And then me leaning on him to stay warm..._

 _That is when I fell in love._

 _That is when I found the man I wanted to be with..._

 _For the rest of my life..._

 _Until Death do us part. Until our games are over._

* * *

I slowly woke up to the sun on my face. I nearly forgot we were on the roof, star-gazing. We talked a lot that night. It was refreshing to be up there like we did the first time we dated. Then again, nearly everything we did yesterday was a recollection of our first date. Our first Turf war won as boyfriend and girlfriend, eating at the Cafe (and when I threw that mug at the disrespectful customer), and then we both did our shopping. Then he took me to his house and he surprised me with a cake and a gift. We had lots of fun, and when we got tired, he asked me to follow him. I did. He took me to the roof of the apartments

I sat on the blanket, looking at the city skyline. It was oddly exhilarating.

"Good morning." I hear from beside me. I turned to Ty, who was just waking up. I giggled at his tired expression while he looked at me with his face of disapproval. He finally sat up and we both stared at the skyline.

"Ty?" I asked.

"Yes?" he responded.

"Do you remember the promise we made to each other that day?" I asked. "When we first sat on the roof, gazing at the stars?"

"Yes, I remember..." Ty said.

"If there was a place where we could be happy together, we would find it." I said. "Will you come with me to that place now? Our own haven?"

"Of course. I will always be with you." Ty said, holding my hand. "There is no place I would rather be... than be with you."

"Thank you, for remembering our promise." I said, hugging him. "Anyways, what else should we do now?"

"Hmm... Well... I'm hungry..." Ty said. Both of our stomachs rumbled.

"Yeah, I guess we both are." I said. I got off the blanket and Ty then started rolling it up.

"I just realized something..." Ty said, picking up the rolled up blanket. "We have not really spent some time to ourselves as of late. Not nearly enough anyways."

"Yeah, I guess you are right. What will we do today though?" I asked.

"Hmm..." Ty said, rubbing his chin a bit. "Well... Hmm... It is starting to get cooler out, so I don't think any form of ink-sport will be that enjoyable except for turf wars..." Ty began to get lost in thought. "We already revisited our first date..."

"Aha!" I said. I have a plan. AND IT IS ALL MINE!

"What?" Ty asked.

"How about our SECOND date?" I asked. "Still romantic, but everything is on me this time."

"I mean, I was out of ideas anyways." Ty said. "I'm fine with that... In fact, I like it."

"Especially because I think I asked you out on this one..." I said, teasingly touching Ty's chest with my finger. He was blushing a bit.

"Well, let's eat breakfast first." Ty said. He took my hand, and we looked at each other. Finally, Ty pulled me in close and kissed me. We stayed there for a while, but it only felt like moments. After he stopped kissing me, we walked to the door of the stairwell.

* * *

Jericho's POV

"SQUID!" I shouted. This game sucks! WHY DID WE BUY IT?! I simply dropped the controller and walked away towards the kitchen. "This game SUCKS!"

"Bro, chill." Hanako said. She sat down on the couch, picked up the controller, and began playing the game. She continued to play as I decided to check my phone for any texts from Amber. Then I heard the door open.

"Hey, sorry we slept in!" Ty said, walking into the apartment.

"More like slept-out, but I don't see the difference." I said, shrugging. I looked back to my phone. "We already made breakfast. Feel free to help yourselves."

"Oh, Thanks Jericho!" Vybe said. She patted me on the head and walked to the kitchen. She took out plates for her and Ty and headed for the table. Ty meanwhile was putting away the blanket. After a while, the two of them were finished eating.

"Ah, that was good." Ty said.

"So, shall we start off our day?" Vybe asked, looking at Ty.

"Yes we shall." Ty said. The two got up and left the apartment, leaving me, Hanako, and Jackie alone in the apartment. I waited a bit until I thought the coast was clear, and then left myself.

* * *

Hanako's POV

I heard the door open and close again, but I didn't care. I got to the part Jericho was having trouble with.

"Hmm... This gap is quite large... I wonder if he missed a switch somewhere..." I said aloud to myself. I began looking all around on screen for an answer. Finally, I spotted a switch on a platform. Uh huh... I made the character jump up to the platform and hit the switch. A bridge suddenly formed over the gap.

"Oh, how convenient!" I said. I crossed the newly-formed bridge.

* * *

Ty's POV

I'm actually looking forward to some time with Vybe today. We walked to the harbor and spent some time walking around and talking about recent events. We eventually found an old warehouse that wasn't being used, and decided to explore a bit.

"I wonder what was stored here." I asked. We walked into the warehouse. There were many old crates. We opened a few, but they didn't hold anything of any use to us. At some point, we found a large one sitting against the wall. It was taller than us, so I moved a few crates next to it to be able to reach it.

"Be careful, Ty." Vybe said as I climbed the crates to get up close to the top of the large one. I lifted up the top a bit and peeked inside. I could not see anything in it.

"I can't see anything inside of it." I said. "It's too dark..." I could hear some creaking and then some snapping. I instinctively jumped back to the ground and ran away with Vybe. After many crashing sounds, we turned around and saw a bunch of dust. As it settled, we could see a large... Object... What is that thing?

"What..." Was all I could say. What was odd about it was that it was just a block of metal. Why it was there, we don't know.

"Well, let's get out of here before we are caught." Vybe said. We both ran off back to civilization.

* * *

Rex's POV

"Hey Coral, I just got a call from the Harbor Management Team. There were a bunch of crashes in one of the warehouses." I said.

"Huh, what was the source?" Coral asked.

"They didn't have an answer to that..." I said, grumbling. "I can't help if they don't have the info I need..."

"Yeah..." Coral said, biting into her sandwich. "Besides, even if we could do something, I doubt it would be much."

"Yeah, I have to agree... By the way, should we go out and eat later?" I asked.

"Sure, I have no plans anyways." Coral said. "Plus, it would do us some good to spend some together time."

* * *

Vybe's POV

Well, that was creepy. A large iron block... Why was that there? Oh well, now to our next event.

"You ready for our next event?" I asked. Ty was caught off guard.

"Wha... Um, yes." Ty said. "So what is next?"

"Well, we go out for lunch!" I said. "I mean, obviously!"

"But where?" Ty asked.

"How about over there?" I asked, pointing to a fancy restaurant.

"Meh, too fancy... I was thinking more back-yard grill food." Ty said.

"Ok, Mr. Picky, we will find a nice establishment." I said jokingly.

"Oh dear..." Ty said, following me as we walked the streets. We walked for a while before finding a nice little restaurant to eat at.

"How does this look?" I asked.

"Nice. Let's go!" Ty said.

* * *

Hanako's POV

It is like 1820... Or something like that... I have gotten so far into this game, it isn't even funny. I cleared 5 in-game chapters easily. I heard the door open. Are they home?

"And here is where I live." I heard Jericho say. Dang it, Ty and Vybe are not home.

"Oh, it's so nice!" I heard an unfamiliar, female voice say. "Who is that?"

"That is my sister." Jericho said. Is he even going to tell her my... "Hanako, say hi!" There we go! Some form of recognition!

"Hi, I'm Hanako!" I said, turning around. I saw that Jericho finally had a girlfriend of his own. She had orange tentacles and orange eyes. She had two ink canisters with her, but I ignored them and instead focused on the fact that it was an ORANGE INKLING! Those are RARE in today's society! "Jericho... How did you reel in an ORANGE INKLING?!"

"Um..." The orange girl said. "I think we want to keep that one under wraps..."

"Why?" I asked. I was starting to think Jericho did something to her...

"Because if we told you, there is a high possibility I will be sent to prison... And her secret to be released for all to see." Jericho said. The girl suddenly turned around and I could finally see what that secret was. Six orange eggs.

"Ah, congratulations, you two!" I said. The girl began blushing, and Jericho was not pleased about my action.

"Sis, Amber and I did not do the dirty. She had them just shortly after we met... and that event is still being kept a secret." Jericho said.

"So her name is Amber..." I said. "Pretty name."

"Aww, thank you!" Amber said. "And I'm starving."

Then I heard the door open again. The three of us froze.

"Hanako, Jericho, We're home!" Vybe said.

"And we have lunch..." Ty said, noticing the three of us. "And... Who is that?"

"I am Amber! Nice to finally meet you!" Amber said.

"Uh huh..." Ty said. "Nice to meet you too."

"So what is for dinner?" Amber asked.

"Uh... Have not thought about it..." Ty said.

* * *

Ty's POV

It is 2234. Finally, sleep time. Amber ate so much... And my arms were tired... But I wonder if I will see Molly again...

* * *

Guess what? STUFF! HAPPY STUFF!

And now back to reality.

Well, enough Fluff for now! Next chapter begins more story progression with the Octarian Holocaust! And also a few more things...


	39. Archangel Chapter 38

Ch 38: Archangel: Ch 9

* * *

Circumstances

* * *

Ty's POV

* * *

 _Huh... I'm back here... and this time, its back to being a black abyss..._

 _My clothes are different this time... I'm wearing my Hero Suit, but things are different... I have a HUD..._

 _I flick my wrist, and the ink needle extends as usual. Good, that still works._

 _"_ _What...? No way, it can't be..." I heard. Molly was here this time. Oh goody! "I'm back here? But why and why after so long..."_

 _"_ _Oh, hi again, Molly." I said. "May I say this place is just... Strange... And it has been a while since we last met... Almost a month to be exact..."_

 _"_ _ACK!" Molly said, turning around to face me. "Ty? You're here too? And what do you mean it's been a month?"_

 _"_ _it's been a month for me." I said, shrugging. To my surprise, she looked 4 years older than last time. "Anyways, I might as well fill you in on some things..."_

 _I hear a familiar singing, then abruptly stopping._

 _"_ _...Or we can have Peace Walker do it..." I say._

 _"_ _Ty...how can you be so casual about the fact that I haven't seen you in four years and yet you..."She says, and then stops. "...wait, Peace Walker? It's here?" Her eyes glow orange as she reaches for her... Staff? Is she a wizard? A level 99 Magic Wizard?_

 _"_ _Calm down... You will only scare it..." I said, holding my hand in front of her to prevent her from trying. Right after, Peace Walker in all of its golden glory, landed in front of us._

 _"_ _BEING IDENTIFIED. NAME: MOLLINDA COLORIAN. DEFENCE SYSTEM OFFLINE." It shouted, then static. "Sorry about my sudden entrance."_

 _"_ _I uh..." Molly said, blushing a little. "Sorry about that...I thought you were going to kill us or something, but if Ty trusts you I suppose I can trust you too." She lowers her hand from her staff. "Wait...how do you know my name...particularly my last name?"_

 _"_ _Um... Molly... That's also my last name..." I said. We looked at each other._

 _"_ _What? Really? But how is that possible? There are no yellow Inklings in my family... Particularly any who's hair glows." Molly exclaimed._

 _"_ _Have you two ever heard of the Dimensional Sibling theorem?" Peace Walker said. "Because that is what you two are."_

 _I just stared at it. "So why did you call us here?" I asked._

 _"_ _Because Molly has completed her major mission: Prevent either species' extinction. Ty Colorian, your mission is on a scale over 25 times as large as Molly's." Peace Walker explained. I felt a sudden dread on my heart and mind._

 _"_ _Um... Pardon me for not understanding but if the mission I had was complete, then what am I doing here?" Molly asked. "What can I do to help someone that doesn't even live in the same universe as I do?"_

 _"_ _The same method to get you two here. Ty may know about a nearby Peace Walker in his universe, am I correct?"_

 _"_ _Yes, but..." I said. Why would it say that... OH! "OH! I know what you are trying to do..."_

 _"_ _In any case, this is where you and others come in, Molly." Peace Walker began. "Because of your outstanding performance, as well as the rest of the agents, I have chosen you and your agents to assist Ty as much as possible. The scale of his situation has risen to a level of urgency high enough to require additional help._

 _The situation has risen to a level similar to a time the humans called World War II, specifically the time where Germany enslaved its own - or the percentile of the population that were considered traitors - into work camps, only to be killed later._

 _This event was labeled as "The Holocaust". The situation is similar, only that the oppressed are the Octolings. Ty, with the help of others, has already evacuated many of the work camps. The upcoming war however will need more assistance to be successful."_

 _Molly mutters something and then returns her gaze to Peace Walker. "Peace Walker, I appreciate the praise you have given me and my fellow agents for what happened in my universe but what can an orange Inkling with a strange ability and her three comrades do to help in a world that could possibly be utterly foreign to us?"_

 _"_ _Through a little bit of time and enough material, you and your fellow agents can make the scale tip in your favor. Not only will skills and abilities change it up, but you have the tactical advantage of full control of your ability. Team work will also aid you and others in changing the tides." Peace Walker said. "Not to mention that You, Ty, and Ty's wife are all technological geniuses..."_

 _I coughed. "What? Oh wait..." I looked at Molly's Hero Suit. She has some pretty decent upgrades, including a Hydrophobic coating... "Nice work on those upgrades."_

 _"_ _Thanks, Ty. But honestly, this I would say is my greatest invention yet." She pulls out her staff and flips a switch, making bristles come out. It's a Hero Brush! She flips it again and it returns to a staff. "This is what I call a Hero Brush. I honestly find brushes come more naturally to me to handle than guns or normal rollers, so basing it on the technology used in the Hero Shot I created this."_

 _"_ _Nice. I still prefer my standard N'ZAP '89, and my sword..." I said, un-sheathing my sword. "From what I can figure out, some of these parts extend, but I don't know how to activate it... Other than that, it is very good at cutting through many things, thanks to the reduced surface area of the blade via the engravings. It is also perfectly balanced, so it's easier to swing... But I know there is more to it than what I know right now..."_

 _"_ _Cool." Molly said, putting away the staff. "Part of the reason I gave the Hero Brush two forms was so that if I can't use ink I can still fight with it."_

 _"_ _yeah, good to have backup. Then again..." I sheath my sword, then flick my wrist, extending the needle from the wrist guard. "I have backups too... But you obviously went with your strengths better than I did. It took me a while to get used to an evasive fighting style..."_

 _"_ _Anyways..." Peace Walker interrupted. "Molly Colorian, Aka: Agent 4, should you accept my mission for you, come and find my representative. Bring at least 3 others." Peace Walker turns to me. "...And Ty Colorian, Aka: Archangel, no nukes."_

 _"_ _Wasn't planning on it." I said._

 _"_ _Nukes?" Molly asks, turning to me. "What is it talking about?"_

 _"_ _Missiles I don't intend on using..." I said. "Ever..."_

 _The light, it's dragging us back to our respective universes..._

 _"_ _I hope we meet again..." Peace Walker said. Everything was bright..._

 ** _RING RING!_**

* * *

I woke up to my phone ringing. Groggily, I picked it up and looked at the caller ID. It was the base...

"Yes?" I said, partially moaning.

* * *

Vybe's POV

I woke up to Ty hurriedly putting on clothes.

"Hunneh... Whut's tha mehter..." I said, grogily. "Weh juhst fell ahsleep five hourrs ago..."

"Situation of great concern. I will be back home soon." Ty said. He walked up to me and kissed me on the cheek. "Don't run off anywhere."

"Ehy dohn't intend ohn it..." I said, ploping my head on the soft, welcoming pillow once more.

* * *

Ty's POV

I walked out of the elevator in a rush, my dark green trench coat flowing behind me. Aizel noticed me while cleaning her rifle, and ran up to me.

"Ty, what is happening?" She said, trying to keep pace with me.

"How did we end up using so much of our iron supply?" I asked. I continued on my way towards the research compound.

"Wait, what? We are running out?" Aizel said. "How?"

"I don't know, but given that this thing must be completed by the time we must enter war..." I started. I pushed the doors open, continuing my pace towards our reserves. I got in and already I could tell they were not kidding. "Who the heck uses this much?"

"Sir! Gecko is nearing completion!" One of the scientists said. I turned to him. "A-a-and... Uh... T-t-the metal..."

"What about it...?" I asked.

"We began running out because of an alloy we were testing..." Was all he could say. "B-but it was for Gecko!"

"At this point, how are we going to be ready for..." I remembered something... I don't think it was moved yet... "Wait... Aizel... How long as it been since Chrysalis has been outside?"

"Um... I think the last time it was used was when the ancients used it." Aizel said.

"Then we will need to make sure it doesn't stop to shoot anyone..." I responded.

"Wait, why do you need Chrysalis?" Aizel asked.

* * *

Rex's POV

I heard a slight rumble from the harbor nearby. I checked the window, but I didn't see anything. I dismissed it as an ocean tremor.

"What was that?" Coral asked.

"It wasn't anything important. Probably just an ocean tremor." I said. As soon as I said that, I heard a massive splash and the rumbling was louder. "Ok, I was wrong..." I looked outside and there was a large square sticking out of the sea in the distance. Doors opened on top of it and a humongous flying contraption rose on a platform.

"What... the... squid..." Was all me and Coral could say. We stared at it for what seemed like a few seconds before it activated, quickly flying into the air and stopping to hover. It began to sing as it began to fly over us.

"Laaaa la-la lalala... lalala... Laaaa la-la... LA-La lalala..."

* * *

Ty's POV

"So it reached the other Harbor, where you said there was a huge block of Iron?" Aizel said.

"Yep and Yep." I responded. From the screen, we could easily see what it was looking at and what it's thought processes were. It's focus was on the exact warehouse Vybe and I found it in. "Activate Kidnapper Drones. Have Chrysalis shoot a hole in the roof so the drones can hook up the cables."

As I asked, Chrysalis shot the roof into oblivion. The kidnapper drones hooked up the massive cube of Iron to Chrysalis and went back inside of it. Chrysalis began to rise, easily lifting the 1000+ ton cube. It turned slowly and started on its trip back, slowly to avoid dangerous situations.

* * *

Vybe's POV

I slowly woke up from my sleep, but something was awry... very awry... My pillow smelled burnt... I slowly push myself up. My right arm and hand felt tingly. I looked at it and a long, electric-looking, deep-red scar thing was on it. I screamed, and Hanako came running and ran into the door. I heard a loud thump and whimpering, so I immediately ran up to the door and cradled Hanako.

"I-I'm sorry for scaring you..." I said, hugging her.

"It wasn't your fault... It's... Outside..." Hanako said through her whimpers. I carried her downstairs and looked out the window.

"Where? I don't see it..." I said, until a MASSIVE FLYING METAL ROBOT THING SLOWLY FLEW PAST OUR WINDOW. "What... the..." Then I saw a recently painted Inkopolis Military Ops. Logo on the side of it. I know where it came from now. "I'm going to ask Ty about this..."

* * *

Ty's POV

I walk in the apartment door and Vybe already has dinner made. I sit at the table and she sits next to me. She leans closer.

"What the heck was that thing earlier? I know it was yours." Vybe asked in a hushed voice.

"T-hat was Chrysalis..." I stuttered. Her face was intimidating... But so cute...

*Ding Dong*

I might as well go get that. I walk to the door and open it. Tall figure I have seen before.

"Derik..."

* * *

So, with a recent event, CENSORSHIP HAPPENED! **GLORY TO ARSTOTSKA!**


	40. Archangel Chapter 39

Ch 39: Archangel: Ch 10

* * *

Abundant Flux Part 1

* * *

Ty's POV

* * *

"Mmmph..." I said, feeling like I was getting tugged around. "Give me a few more minutes... Please..."

"Dad! You're going to be late!" I heard an adorable, little girl speaking to me. I turned towards the source of that voice. Hanako was standing there.

"How am I late?" I asked, groggily sitting upright. It was only 5 in the morning.

"Remember what you decided to do yesterday before bed?" Hanako said. Hmm... Before bed, I said I wanted to... OH GOD!

"Thanks for the reminder! Gotta go! Ehm... I need my privacy..." I said, continuously.

"Yes, I will go now." Hanako said, zipping out of the room. I got clothes on, took a doughnut, and left.

* * *

Hanako's POV

I heard Ty slam the door. Now it's time for the plan to start being executed. Vybe came down soon after he left, and began to eat breakfast.

"You ready?" I asked. I could still see the long scar like thing on her right arm... Ty didn't notice it last night though... I hope she will be ok.

"Yep! I just need to eat, get my stealth on, and go!" Vybe said enthusiastically. "By the way, something interesting happened in the shower yesterday..."

"What happened?" I asked.

"This scar... I could make electricity go through it..." Vybe said. She was pretty much drinking her food, because it was already gone. Vybe leaned back a bit, allowing her body to process the food. Her scar started sparking a little, and I could tell electricity was flowing through it: it was flowing like a river through it. Vybe was wearing dark clothing: Something she is used to doing.

"Anyways, how are you going to sneak into that elevator before Ty?" I asked. Vybe turned to me, a sly grin was on her face.

"Because I know a short-cut to the labs from here..." Vybe said, tying a strap around her head like a bandana. It was black as well. "And now I'm also in character."

"Of course you are..." I said, face palming. Vybe walked to the balcony door, standing on the railing. She then jumped. This wasn't part of the plan! "MOMMMMM!" I shouted. That's when I saw what she was doing: Gliding with a wing suit... wings... Damn it mom!

* * *

3rd Person POV

A door opens into a room. In that room is a large mirror and a table with a few chairs. Sitting in one of them is Derik, who watches as Ty walks in, carrying a few folders.

"Hello, Derik..." Ty said with a hint of anger in his voice. "I see you have returned..."

Derik sits on the chair looking at Ty with no emotion on his face. "Hello Ty... it's been a while..."

Ty continues to stand as he slaps the folders onto the table with a loud, audible smack. Ty puts both of his hands down on the table, leaning on it.

"Must I say what these contain?" Ty asked, with a grin and moving his hand over the files. One of them was labeled "Rapture", a word Ty didn't like that much.

"I don't know. What DO they contain" Derik responded

Ty looks at Derik with a grin... The grin that shows Ty has the obvious upper hand; such evil in his eyes, the grin equally evil in nature. He begins to laugh silently to himself as he sits down and opens the "Rapture" folder.

"I now know who you are, Derik." Ty said, grabbing a picture of what looked like a deep-sea diver with a drill. "Not to mention I have some... Questions... For you..."

Derik looks side to side at the corner of his eyes. He gets up and makes a dash to the door.

The door does not budge. it literally is barred from the outside. Ty giggles at Derik's futile attempts. "Sit down... We have so much to talk about..." Ty said, adjusting his glasses.

"I see you were prepared. I am also guessing there's no other way out." He looks +up at a window. "That's just for decoration as I can see" Derik makes his way back on the chair and sits listening to Ty.

"Let's begin with the earliest records of you we could get off of our AI Weapons..." Ty said. "Project Delta... Does that ring a bell?"

Derik stays silent, his eyes widen a little. "I guess so." Ty said. "Delta was a series of underwater... Soldiers... If you will. There was only one that didn't go insane from having no... Little sister... Is that right?"

"Yes." Derik nodded

"Then where... do I ask... Are you in there? I've seen the name Derik come up multiple times, but nothing else usually links to you specifically..." Ty said.

"Well if that's the case. Then it's false" Derik said, looking smug.

"Actually, no... You didn't let me finish." Ty said, sporadically.

"Then finish your statement, will you?" Derik said impatiently.

"There was a sub-project for project Delta... Omega Delta..." Ty said. "That's where you tie in to the Delta series."

Derik stayed sitting there with his arms crossed, staring at Ty. After a few minutes, he closed his eyes and kept them closed.

"Heh, did I spring a nerve?" Ty taunted. "Well anyways, enough on history..."

"Ty, I am capable of much more abilities other than a simple diver suit"

Ty looks at him. "I know. Now... WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!" Ty shouted, slaming his fists, standing up. "YOU LEFT YOUR CHILDREN! WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?"

"I had to." Derik said simply with his arms crossed

Ty's phone buzzes. He picks it up. "Yeah? Oh, I was busy with something. Mhmm. Yep, I will be down in a few." Ty puts the phone down. "You are free to go. I have other matters that relates to something big coming up. Whatever you do, DO NOT FOLLOW ME!"

"Understood" Derik said, still sitting down. Ty walked out of the room and to the elevator.

* * *

Vybe's POV

This elevator... I know it contains something... But where... Let's start with the ceiling tiles. I push up on them, and they lift up. Good. I can use this. I crawl up into the space... oh god I can't get my butt in here... It's too big! Wait... Ah there I go... I guess it snagged on something. I placed the tile back just in time for Ty to open the elevator.

"Ugh... Derik is such a hard cookie to crack... Not to mention they want to do armor tests on Peace Walker today..." I could hear Ty say. "They should know about the Flux that seems to protect it... I've done my own tests on it..." I hear the elevator moving. We are descending... My chest and butt feel compressed in this place between the tiles and the operation frame... We are going deep into the earth... Rex would be so scared...

"Arriving at destination." Another voice said... Was it the elevator? Suddenly, the elevator stopped moving.

"Mmph!" I said, but I covered my mouth just in time... something is touching my... my... Eugh!

"Must have been nothing..." Ty said. I heard the elevator door open, and then Ty walked out. I lifted the tile and dropped out; my butt wasn't snagged on something this time. I snuck my way to a few cardboard boxes, and hid in one. I followed Ty throughout the base when he got to a massive robot... It must have been over 25 meters tall... it was standing on only two legs... But looked capable of four...

* * *

Ty's POV

I walk over to Peace Walker, who was folded up as usual. I began to ponder why on earth it hasn't activated like the others yet. I began to study it up and down, taking note of the armor thickness of the legs when suddenly I hear a whir. I look around me and no one was walking around at this time of morning at the base. Then I looked above me...

"Oh god... OH GOD!" I shouted, running away as Peace Walker unfolded its other two legs, I narrowly miss one of them, running for a bit before I stop near a cardboard box. I look back at peace walker. Is it... Time?

"Sing... Sing a song... Sing out loud... Sing out strong..."

Is it... Singing?

"Sing of good things, not bad... Sing of happy, not sad..."

No way...

"Sing... Sing a song... Make it simple... to last your whole life long..."

It is singing...

"Don't worry that it's not good enough for anyone else to hear... Just sing..."

Does this mean...?

"Sing a song..."

It was then a butterfly flew across my vision. It fluttered up to its head, and that is when it began to glow blue. With a roar, a portal opened up underneath of it, and four inklings in hero suits fell out of it. They landed in pairs, and my hands went to my back for my sword. The orange one grabs for her staff, and that's when I knew who it was. We both lowered our hands staring at each other.

"Ty?" Molly's voice cracked a little.

"Molly... I didn't think we'd see each other again this quickly." I said.

Meanwhile...

* * *

3rd Person POV

In a round room, a 9 meter tall humanoid robot was standing.

"Death, Iron Face is ready for its first test run." An Octarian said.

"Excellent..." A raspy voice said. It climbed into the robot, and then it roared. "Tell me what the target is."

* * *

 _ **So yeah... I think a few reviews could do me some good. I know it's a long haul, but I think some feedback would be a nice change of pace.**_

 _ **But yeah, So far so good.**_


	41. Archangel Chapter 40

_**HERE IT IS! Review if you want! Big thanks to KitkattAttack and**_ **_BrickTheRedInkling for this chapter._**

* * *

Ch 40: Archangel: Ch 11

* * *

Abundant Flux Part 2

* * *

 **Ty's POV**

"Ty...I can't believe it..." Molly says as she stands up. "Is this for real? We're not in a dream are we?"

"Do you have any food on you?" I ask. All I ate was a single pastry anyways...

"Um I don't think so...why?" Molly said, confused.

"Ah..." My ear twitches, turning to the nearby cardboard box, and then turning back to Molly. "So... who did you bring?"

Squil growls while showing his fangs slightly "Molly...who is this guy and how on Terra does he know your name?" He said in English. "Also why is he speaking in Calamarese? No Inkling regularly speaks in Calamarese nowadays..."

"You've crossed dimensions, Squil." I said, back in the native language. "Things are always going to defer except from main key factors. For example: we are all inklings. Not only that, but there was a Peace Walker, was there not?"

"Okay I don't know about you guys but I can't decide which is creepier; the fact that yellow dude and Molly seem to know each other very well even though he just said we jumped dimensions or the fact that he knows your name Squil and you two have never met." The green one said. I believe his name was... Ploosh? I could be wrong.

"Molly...?" Squil asked in a tone of worry.

"Squil, I swear I never mentioned your name in our meetings." Molly responded.

"Wait...you two have met multiple times?" The purple one, I assume to be Inka, asked.

"Yes...well sort of anyway..." Molly responded.

"What do you mean 'sort of'?" Squil said, glaring.

"Oh..." Molly turns red in embarrassment before turning to face me. "Ty, could you help me explain?"

"Yes..." I said, coughing, and then grabbing his coffee. "Though Molly was there about 3 or 4 times, we met in our dreams... in a realm called the Dimensional Plain. There, many windows to other universes can be viewed. I just so happened to be there many other times, not just the times we met... I've seen on multiple occasions Molly interacting with this fine gentleman..." I point my mug at Squil. "...Whom she loved so dearly. In fact, it almost reminds me of my time with my now current wife..."

Suddenly, Squil gets hit with a cardboard box, and Vybe is now standing next to me. I turn to her with a look of surprise. She must have noticed me.

"Ty, honey, don't look too excited to see me." Vybe said in a playful voice.

"You just hit someone with a cardboard box..." I said, unimpressed.

"What? He seemed non-believing..." Vybe retorted.

"Yeah, but I'm not sure how much you just helped..." I stated.

Molly ran over to Squil, who was stumbling for a little bit. "Squil! Are you alright?"

Squil rubs the top of his head where he had been hit "yeah...I think so...but I must ask one question...who on Terra hits a guy with a box?!"

"Um...her?" Ploosh points at Vybe.

"I think it's safe to say that we might have gotten off on the wrong foot. Perhaps we could start again?" Inka suggested.

"Gladly." I said. I then cough, allowing me to recompose myself. "I am corporal major Ty Colorian, AKA: Archangel. This is my wife, Vybe."

"I am Vybe Colorian, Ty's wife. Bearer of three eggs." Vybe greeted as she puts both of her tentacles near each other, and they are sparking with electricity.

"My name is Mollinda Colorian or simply Molly but I'm often referred to as Agent 4." Molly stated. "I also am one of the last of the orange Inkling." her eyes partially glow orange for a few brief seconds before fading back to their normal brightness.

"Ploosh Seagrove also known as Agent 6. I'm also Molly's cousin." Ploosh said.

"Inka Krakowski but on mission I'm Agent 7." Inks said.

"Squil Aquatica Aka Agent 5 I um...can't do anything weird like you guys appear to be doing. Also sorry about my first initial response." Squil said.

"Actually that is a good point Squil. You have abilities like Molly, don't you?" Ploosh asked.

"Yes... Mine is called the Beacon. It helps guide souls back to their spot of origin. This heals wounds otherwise unable to be restored... This taxes my body to use, so I limit myself... To a degree..." I say, taking out 12 prayer slips and does little tricks.

"I produce over 5 times the normal electricity, and it is stored in my tentacles." Vybe said.

"Cool!" Ploosh exclaimed.

Inka rolls her eyes at his statement. "Typical..."

"Well mine is known as Changeling where we come from but I don't know if it goes by here. I can change my form to match the form of another species, even down to almost completely matching the DNA of the species." Molly explained. "But in order to do so, however, I need the DNA from that species. You've probably seen my eyes flash a lot in our meetings which shows my ability awakening. I must ask though Ty, are abilities common in this dimension?"

"More or less." I said. "From the times I've watched your universe; it seemed you only met a few others with abilities. The nausea and dizziness may have been caused by molecular change..."

Vybe pushes me to the side, and I land on the ground. "Essentially, your bodies have changed for the move to this universe." Vybe said.

I get up, and stared at Vybe, but not out of anger, but noticing a long and strange-looking scar. It looked like a bolt of lightning itself. "WOAH Vybe... What... What happened?"

"Um...that isn't normal?" Molly asked, pointing at the Scar running down Vybe's arm.

"No, it isn't..." Vybe sighed, rubbing it a little. "To be honest, I don't know what it truly is..."

"I will do some research later. For now, you five need to go to the surface. My labs are up there. From there, it is a short walk to the outside." I pause, turning to Vybe. "Vybe, honey, could you please help them in finding a temporary residence so that they are not on the streets?"

"Sure will." She kisses me on the cheek and then motions for the other 4 to follow. As the follow, I can still hear them because the echo in this place is just... Wow...

"So...you're kinda like a zapfish if you really think about it...right?" I heard Ploosh ask.

"Ploosh!" Inka shouted. She whacks him in the back of his head, and it is audible from where I'm standing. "That's not something you just randomly ask someone you only just met."

"What? I was only asking." Ploosh remarked. "Sheesh, you don't have to make a big deal out of it..." They must have finally reached the elevator, which was in a hallway that didn't echo. I sighed, finally being able to continue testing. Well... WOULD have resumed testing... If Peace Walker wasn't actively trying to move around and scan the area.

"HEY! DOWN HERE!" I shouted. Peace Walker finally stared at me, its four legs turning its body towards me so it could scan me. It stared at me for a bit. Then it ran up to me, and then leans down to get in my face.

"Welcome, Ty Colorian." Peace Walker greeted me.

"How did you already know my name?" I asked.

"I knew your father. Since you have his DNA, I would likely assume you to be his son." Peace Walker said.

"Well, I need to do some tests on your armor... If that's ok with you." I said, walking over to a table with ink weapons and kinetic weapons on it. That's when some soldiers came up to me.

"Sir, we have been sent to aid you with the testing, if possible." One of the soldiers said.

"No... I think I will be fine, considering its awake..." I said, motioning towards Peace walker, which was just walking around aimlessly. Everyone in that small little group started creeping away, obviously frightened by it. "Go on, do whatever it was you were supposed to do. I got things here."

"R-right... Sir!" They said, running away. Peace Walker walked up beside me.

"What is scaring them?" Peace Walker asked.

"I don't know... They are used to Chrysalis, so I don't know what makes you different..." I said, grabbing a splattershot. I hook it up to an ink cart so that I have nearly unlimited ammo. "Shall we get to work?"

"Yes." It responded, standing still. I fired at it, the ink only collecting on the armor. It wasn't doing anything else harmful other than just making the large AI Weapon look stupid. I continued to try out different ink weapons, to no avail in impacting its armor. I then switched to metal bullets, but those either glanced off or didn't quite even dig in too well.

"Well, that wraps things up for the time being." I said, putting the weapons on the table. "Feel free to romp around, as I see no reason to lock you up again... Plus, some of the soldiers need a good scare."

"Affirmative." Peace walker responded. It began to roam around as I packed things up.

* * *

 **Jericho's POV**

"Finally, I'm home... Sleep..." I moaned to myself. I walked up to the door, and it wasn't locked. Mom must be home. I go ahead and look more emotionally happy, and walk in the apartment.

"Oh, Jericho, you're home early." Mom said as I walked in.

"We finally got a lead on another drug cartel. We are going to destroy it..." I start saying, but I then notice four other inklings in the room... Um... "Uh... Um... You heard nothing, fools!" I then dart upstairs to my room. Who were they anyways?

* * *

 **Ty's POV**

I hear chanting... Vybe was chanting something... I opened the door and the five of them are sitting in front of the TV, Ploosh and Squil playing video games.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" Vybe continues chanting. None of them haven't noticed me yet.

"Ah, video games. Heh." I said, Molly finally noticing me.

"I knew my cousin was competitive but I didn't think it was this bad..." Molly said, kind of agitated.

"You talking about Ploosh, Molly?" I asked.

"Yes...I am..." She responded. She didn't stop watching the entire time... Such is life...

"Uh huh... What game are you guys playing?" I asked.

"Ploosh I think you're taking way too much of an advantage over the fact that your character shoots fire, lightning and what that last move I just heard him use?" Squil complained

"I think the character said something about wind but I don't know...nor do I care..." Inka said, continuing to sip on a cup of peppermint tea in her hands.

"Well you're one to talk. You're using a character that shoots water, water of all things..." Ploosh said.

"He looked cool! How was I supposed to know he used water to attack?" Squil complained. The two continue to play while Vybe continues to cheer them on.

"Does that answer your question Ty?" Molly asked.

"Yep... It does..." I answered. "Though I wonder if I can join in?"

"Sure you can!" Vybe said, grinning. I'm sure she knows why.

"Ugh! Boys..." Inka said, annoyed at the situation.

"Boys will be boys. Anyways, the testing was completed, so I came home after everything was cleaned up." I said.

"What are you working on anyway Ty, or is that classified information?" Molly asked.

"Well, armor tests. Won't say anything else." I said, walking over to a shelf. "So yeah, I'm going to the labs for the next few days. Base is just preparing for the inevitable. Besides, I have a few things myself that I need to build and test." I place my sword on a nearby shelf and plop down on the couch next to my sweet Vybe. She leans on me after I sit down.

Molly stares over at the sword for a few seconds before turning back to face me "That sword...it was the same one that you had in the last dream we shared, right?"

I nod my head, then turning my attention to the TV. "So, how many matches so far, and total rounds won?"

"10 matches have taken place with Ploosh being victorious 6 times while Squil only 3 and one being a tie." Inka said, sipping her tea again.

"You know for disliking video games you sure seem to be pretty observant." Molly said.

"I ought to cheer on my boyfriend shouldn't I?" Inka said, trying to defend herself.

Molly then tried to make a comeback. "Well yeah but-"

"Then the topic doesn't need to be explored any farther." Inka said, shooting down the argument before it could even get going. She then goes back to drinking her tea. After the round ended, I spoke up.

"Should I even the odds a bit?" I asked.

"Go for it, I'm terrible at games like these so I would probably only make it worse if I tried to help." Molly said.

"Ok, hand me a controller. I'm about to teach you two some things..." I said, getting closer to the TV.

"Alright Ty man show us what you can do." Ploosh said, tossing a controller to me. I catch it and I go for a blonde human with a red sword.

"The future is not for you to decide. Let's begin." I said, snapping my fingers. The lecture begins.

"Bring it!" Ploosh said, a mischievous grin comes onto his face. I'm about to wipe that smug look right off of his face, and he doesn't know it yet.

"Why do I having a sinking feeling I would be so screwed if we were on opposite teams..." Squil said. He shivers slightly before focusing back on the game.

"Time to start the lecture!" I shout, beginning the match.

* * *

 ** _An hour later._**

* * *

"Monado boy wins again!" I shout.

Ploosh growls in frustration. "But how? I was doing so good too..." He whined.

"Well I suppose it's better to lose to the professional then someone who's simply mashing buttons." Squil said as he places the controller he was using in his lap. He glances over at a digital clock. "Oh my squid! Have we been seriously playing that long?"

Molly also looks at the clock. "20:21? What does that mean?" She asked.

"It's 8:21pm Molly. What you're seeing on that clock is called military time and the way to tell the time after noon is you subtract 12 from the hour number to determine the time." Inka explains.

I look around and spot Vybe in the kitchen, almost done making dinner. I still need to set the table.

"Excuse me gents, I'm going to set the table." I said, standing up and place my controller on the coffee table. I walk over to Vybe and set the table. After the food is on the table and I set the plates, I walk over to Molly and Squil, who were whispering.

"I'm sorry Squil I-" Molly started, but she quickly stops talking when Vybe and I walk back over to them.

"Food is ready!" Vybe shouts, near startling everyone. Two sets of footsteps come down the stairs as Hanako and Jericho make a b-line for the table.

"Time to consume stuff!" I said, sitting down at one of the ends of the table. Everyone starts to eat except for Squil, who only continues to push his food around on his plate like a little kid refusing to eat.

"Squil...please eat something." Molly half begged.

"I told you Molly I'm not hungry. Forcing myself would probably make me feel sick..." Squil said, poking at the food more.

I pause my eating and look at Vybe, who looks at me in return, we both knew that something big was coming. After a few minutes of thought syncing, I then looks at Squil. "Squil, trust me, eating at least the meat will help. The herbs Vybe cooked it with should help with it."

"Yep!" Vybe exclaimed.

"Fine..." Squil said. He places a fork full into his mouth and starts to chew, slowly at first but with a little more speed after a minute. "You're right...it does seem to help. Thank you Vybe."

"You're welcome. Hanako helps me out with these kinds of things." Vybe said.

"Yep!" Hanako pipes up.

"Well you certainly have a good understanding of cooking." Molly said. "Lily taught me how to cook but being at work makes me have little time to make stuff that wasn't quick.

"Ah. Yeah, I make sure I get home by at most 7. Mainly so that I can help cook..." I said, then remembering something. "Oh wait Vybe, have we shown them the eggs?"

"No we haven't yet. Should we?" Vybe asked.

"Yes!" I said happily.

A grin forms on her face. "Alright then." Vybe then dashes upstairs.

"There goes thunder-thighs..." Jericho said, continuing to eat.

Molly raises an eyebrow at Jericho in puzzlement "Thunder-thighs?"

"Oh... That's the nickname Aizel gave to Vybe when she got so angry one time during a mission..." I said. I was about to say more but then I saw Vybe, calmly walking down the steps with an ink tank in one hand. There were three eggs with a cyan and yellow swirling pattern, one color more dominant than the other on each of them.

"I have the goods!" Vybe said with glee.

"Oh my squid, they're so beautiful and cute! I especially love the mixture of the two colors!" Molly said

"It's funny, because we already know their names." I said.

"Yeah... Time Travelers..." Vybe sighed.

Molly's eyes widen "T-time travelers?"

"Yeah... But never mind that..." I said. "So, what do you plan on doing once... Um... You get married? Kids?"

Molly blushes. "Oh um...well at some point we would like to have kids right Squil?" She asked.

"I um...yeah" Squil stuttered, as he blushes a little as well.

"But I think that may be a bit of aways away for now, we still aren't married yet so we have time." Molly says.

"I think it would be really cute if you two had a little orange squid." Inka commented.

"What if it was blue?" Squil asked.

"The color was only an example, besides you have no idea what color it would be either. You could possibly have a green kid since green runs very strongly in Molly's mother's side of the family." Inka

"It will either be orange, blue, lime green, light blue, or... Purple... It depends on the DNA combinations for your color." I explained "Typically, the tips are of either parent, but our son Ryuu has orange tips, meaning that mutations are possible."

"Mutations?" Ploosh asked.

"Yes in some cases the genetic code for natural color of ink can have small changes to it that may result in combinations not originally possible. This is actually how many of the possible color combinations that exist today." Molly explains further. "Sky blue for example is a fairly recent color mutation derived from the medium blue color, a sign of this being the tips being a combination of pink and purple instead of simply being a darker blue." She pauses as a thought occurs to her. "Hmm...I wonder if the mutation affects abilities..."

"Yes, it does. Abilities are even more genetically unstable than colors." I said, further adding onto our little lesson.

"Hmm... You learn something new every day I guess." Ploosh said.

"Yeah..." Vybe said, yawning intensely "I'm going to go get ready for bed..."

"Ok, honey." As Vybe turns to leave, I kiss her on the cheek.

"Yeah...I think we should go get some rest as well." Squil said.

"Oh right! Vybe said me and Squil could share the secret room or something like that but we don't know where that is." Molly said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I found it only a week ago. Let me just..." I get up off my seat, walk to the living room area and up to a book shelf, and I tugs at the sides. It automatically opens, showing a room with traditional Japanese walls, floor, and ceiling. One can see there was a couch in there already. "There you go!" I said.

"Thanks Ty." Molly said. She turns to the other two. "You said you'd take the couch in the living room?"

"Yeah, we'll be fine with that." Inka said.

"Now, if any of you get too cold, I can turn up the heat output for the individual rooms." Vybe said, standing at the base of the stairs. She begins her trek upstairs, carrying the ink tank with the eggs. "Night..." She yawns.

"I shall follow..." I said, yawning. I began to walk up the stairs. "You 4 have a nice night."

"Night Ty, night Vybe." Molly said, the other three following her lead. Heh, I guess she would be the head of the house if she has that much respect. I walk into my bedroom, Vybe already in her pajamas and in bed, our eggs in the little crib.

"I can't wait for them to hatch into little squishies of our own." Vybe said, looking at the eggs.

"Yeah... I can't either..." I said in response. To be honest, I can't wait for it either.

"They all set for sleep?" Vybe asked. I got undressed and into my own pajamas, yawning again.

"Yeah... But Squil sure seemed like he was about to go through **_it_**..." I said, getting into bed next to my wonderful and sexy wife. "You know... I think you are even more sexy when I'm tired..." Vybe giggles at my statement.

"Well then stop being tired. I'm not in the mood tonight." Vybe teased. "Love you."

"Love you too... Oh crap, I forgot my phone downstairs..." I said. I got out of bed and headed for the door.

"Aww... Come on honey..." Vybe moaned. I half ran, half tip-toed downstairs and reached the coffee table. I grabbed my phone and began to walk back when I stepped on something wet and cold. I looked down, and there were wet footsteps from Squil's dinner seat all the way to the secret room.

"I know what's about to happen tonight..." I whispered to myself. I walked back upstairs and into our bedroom. I plugged my phone in and got in bed.

"Took you long enough..." Vybe moaned.

"Sorry..." I said. "Squil is going to have it done in his sleep..."

"Ah, that's good..." Vybe said. She pushes my head down to my pillow. "Now sleep... Let me hug you darn it..."

"Ok ok ok..." I mumbled, rolling over to face her, and we embraced, falling asleep in that position.

* * *

 ** _MY GOODNESS... this took way longer than expected... Sorry about the wait... I didn't want to make you guys wait too long. But anyways, I have some news. After this war, I'm going on a mandatory Hiatus. I've been running out of Ideas as of late... But that doesn't mean I won't update the story a few times during my Hiatus. They won't contain any real story progression, but trust me when I say: There will be fluff._**

 ** _Big thanks to BrickTheRedInkling for allowing me to use the terms for baby inklings and baby octolings. They are way too cute and genius to pass up! (Squeals inside)._**


	42. Archangel Chapter 41

Ch 41: Archangel: Ch 12

* * *

Elemental Clad

* * *

3rd Person POV:

* * *

Ty woke up slowly, still hugging his wife dearly, like a baby monkey to its mother. He gently nuzzled Vybe, preparing to sleep again, when she groans. She slowly woke up, noticing the nuzzle that she was getting.

"Morning..." Vybe mumbled, a smile creeping onto her face.

"Mmmmh..." Ty said, hugging tighter. He looked at her with pleading eyes. He didn't want to leave the hug, neither did she.

"Honey, I know you want to stay like this, but we must check on your sister and her fiancé..." Vybe said.

Ty's eyes widened. "Oh carp, you're right..." he responded.

* * *

Ty and Vybe walk down the stairs gently as to not disturb anyone.  
"Sure is quiet around here..." Ty whispers. Vybe nodded. Just as they finally get down Ploosh and Inka start to stir.

Inka moans softly. "I don't think I've ever had that good of a night's rest in a long time..." Inka said, stretching.

"Maybe that's because you used me as a pillow last night." Ploosh said.

Inka yelps slightly before getting off of him and the couch "Oh please tell we...?"

"What? No we did not Inka and besides we-" Ploosh said, stopping mid-sentence when he spots Ty and Vybe. "Oh...morning Ty, Vybe...sleep well?"

"Yep! All thanks to my third blanket over here." Vybe said, turning to Ty.  
"Oh jeez... I don't need another nickname..." Ty said as he scratched the back of head. "By the way... Anyone seen... Or heard... Squil and Molly yet?"

"Sorry no...We haven't" Inka replied, "we only just woken up ourselves as you can see."

"Ah... Well, I'm going to start breakfast." Ty said, walking into the kitchen. He opened the fridge and pulls out eggs, diced vegetables, bread, and diced potatoes. "Hey Vybe, you gonna make omelets this morning?"  
"Sure thing!" Vybe said, smiling gleefully. She walked into the kitchen and got out a pan. "Hey Inka and Ploosh, what do you want in your omelets?"

"Just cheese for me Vybe," Inka answered.

"Got any Ketchup?" Ploosh wondered.

"Eww!"

"What? That's what I've always put on my eggs when I was a kid," Ploosh quickly defended.

"That is still absolutely disgusting Ploosh."

"Yes... We have ketchup..." Vybe said, slightly cringing.

"What he likes is what he likes... We shouldn't question it." Ty said, pouring a little oil into another pan along with some spices.

"I have to agree with Inka on that one..." Vybe said.

"Thank you Vybe...at least someone else agrees with me on things."

"W-what?!" Ploosh sputters out, "of course I agree with you on things."

"Name one thing?"

"Um...you're cute?"

She glares at him for another few seconds for a smile finally forms, "Okay I'll let this one slide...just because you said I'm cute."

"And I meant every word of it," he replied as the pair kissed each other for a few seconds.

Both Ty and Vybe got a smile on their faces, and continued to cook. Ty humming a strange tune.

"What are you humming?" Vybe asked.

"Megalovania. Why?" Ty answered, stirring the potatoes.

"It's catchy. I like it." Vybe said. She then kissed Ty on the cheek while flipping an omelet at the same time.

Hanako then wandered down the steps, carrying a little apple tree sapling. "Look at what's ready to be planted on the roof?" She said, holding it dearly.

"Whoa that's a cute little apple tree you got there Hanako," Inka commented as she looked down at it, "how long did it take for it to grow that big?"

"Only during my sleep!" Hanako said with glee, placing it inside of a spare pot for the time being.

"Nice, now we won't have to spend so much on apples this thanksgiving!" Ty said, stirring the potatoes more.

"Wait...what?" Ploosh asked puzzled, "you grew that tree...in your sleep?" he then stared at it in complete disbelief for a good solid minute.

"Hum dilly do~" Hanako sang, getting some herbs from the pantry.

"Why do I have a feeling your stepdaughter isn't normal either..." Inka said as she looked over at Ty.

"Botanist. Ability that allows the control of plants." Ty said, dumping the potatoes into a large bowl.

"Botanist huh..." Ploosh said as he continued to stare at the young apple tree, "guess it makes sense that pale pink would deal with plants... the color kinda reminds me of flowers..."

"Shouldn't botanists have the color green?" Inka asked, "Most plants are green after all."

"Abilities can span among many ink colors." Ty said. He then heard an audible click.

"Oh, so green can have control over plants huh?" a playful grin crosses over Inka's face as she stares at Ploosh.

"If I had that ability I think I would rather die," Ploosh groaned, "besides I would like to point out that we don't have abilities like here where we come from. Only orange Inklings have abilities back home."

Vybe twitches at the thought. "Huh... And is the bookshelf moving?" Vybe asked.

Slowly the shelf slides over and Squil and Molly walk out of the secret room.

"Good morning everyone," Molly quickly greets while Squil stares down at the floor avoiding everyone's gaze, "everyone have a good night's rest?

"Yep!" Vybe said, preparing to make more omelets. "Hey, what do you two want on your omelets?"

"Just the omelets by themselves with some toast if you don't mind Vybe," Molly answers her.

Squil stays remains silent until Molly nudges him in the shoulder, "Huh, What? I'm sorry was someone talking to me?"

"Yeah, Vybe ask what you wanted on your eggs," Ploosh answered him, "...unless you're still feeling crummy from-"

"I'm fine! There is nothing wrong with me!" Squil inadvertently snaps startling the others in the room, his face immediately turns red afterwards, "sorry I meant to say that I'm actually feeling a lot better. A good few hours of sleep must have been what I needed, and I would like some cheese on mine Vybe."

"Alright! I will get to work on it!" Vybe said, happily starting their omelets. She looks at Ty and both nod in agreement to something.

"Say Squil, what is your fighting style?" Ty asked.

"Well I prefer to use a Tentatek Splattershot which true doesn't give me as much distance as some other weapons but it still packs some punch and my tactics include laying low until my opponents come to me and surprising them and if I get into a tight situation the Inkzooka special hasn't failed me often in getting me out of it alive. The suction bombs also work great to get opponents to back off."

"Ah, so you're more about ambush tactics... Nice, that could work really well on the battlefield." Ty said. "I also like that, but I'm a hit-and-run and stealth person. A sword does the job well."

"That was more of my style Ty," Molly explained, "each of us had slightly different fighting style and by working together our Splatoon team stayed pretty high in the ranks of the Junior League."

"Funny how that works." Ty said. "Food is nearly ready." He said.

"Sweet," Ploosh cried out as he licked his lips in anticipation.

"I see you're feeling way better now." Hanako said, putting the potatoes on the table.

"Why is everyone suddenly worried about me now? Squil ended up fine as he said and honesty I don't feel any of the nausea from yesterday anymore. I'm fine too!"

"We weren't doubting your condition Ploosh," Inka insisted as she looked him directly into his green eyes with her purple ones, "we care about you Ploosh...especially me."

"Aw, Inka," he planted another kiss on her lips.

After a few more minutes, Vybe carried all 8 omelets to the table. Ty, after finishing toast, brings out the plate and sits down at the table.

"Mmmmm... I can't wait." Ty said, leaning back a bit.

"So what are you plans today you two?" Inka asked Molly and Squil.

"Well I think we are going to take Vybe's advice and try to seek out some clothes so that we're not taking theirs. We'll probably try to find a bite to eat there so we'll probably won't be back until late afternoon," Molly explained, "what's your plans?"

"Same as yours but I think me and Ploosh are going to focus more on exploration. I really am curious to see how different this place is from back home."

"Well, I need to do some renovations on my own hero suit." Ty said, eating his omelette. "The hydrophobic coating needs to be redone... And many other small things." He ate another bite. Vybe then piped up.

"There are some streets you will want to avoid, Inka and Ploosh. Specifically the east harbor. Other than that, you should be fine." Vybe said. "To be honest... I wouldn't be surprised if that massive flying thing flies around over there... But who knows."

"You mean Chrysalis?" Ty asked.

"If that's what it's called, yes." Vybe answered.

"Chrysalis? Is that like the Peace Walker?" Molly asked.

"Yes... It is largely different because it is quite literally a flying rail cannon... It can lift Peace Walker easily... And it sings as it carry's cargo." Ty explained. "Though we shouldn't see it today or tomorrow at all... Other than that, not sure yet."

Vybe sighed with relief. "Hopefully, you won't need it at all later on." She said.

"Hmm...well Ty if you need help with that hydrophobic coating on your suit later I'm sure I could help," Molly said, "I had to find a way to make mine completely waterproof bec-" she suddenly stops when she realizes what she was about to say, "...uh, well...to be on the safe side."

After a few minutes of petty conversation, Ty stands up. "May I have all of your plates?" He asked.

They each hand over their plates to him.

"Well, we should probably get going then," Ploosh says as he gets up from the table, "ready Inka?"

"You bet," she answers as she gets up as well, "see you all sometime later?"

"Yep," Molly agrees with Squil simply nodding.

"See you all in a bit!" Ty said, putting dishes in the dishwasher. Both Ploosh and Inka head out the door.

"We should probably be heading out as well. Bye Ty, bye Vybe," Molly states as she and Squil get up from the table.

"Bye, have a good time!" Vybe said. She carried the rest of the dishes into the kitchen. Both Molly and Squil head out of the door.

"Will they be ok?" Vybe asked.

"I hope so... They should be able to handle themselves." Ty said, finishing filling up the dishwasher.

* * *

Ty's POV:

* * *

"I need to do a complete redesign..." I said, looking at my hero suit. Last time I used it, it got banged up to near irreversible. I am going to have to start from scratch. I walked away from the suit, got on my designing computer, and started designing the main body under-suit, which was going to be protecting me from any possible pinching. After a few minutes, I'm already done. It's basic, but it will do for its intended purpose.

Putting it on, making sure it adjusts to my body, I can't shake this other feeling inside my heart... I feel like something was about to be taken, but I don't know what and who. I do need to continue with the suit though. I get back on the PC and design the ink needle system, but completely different feed systems and the needle should be able to extend farther.

Attaching that piece on, I test the wrist movement and actuality systems. They are working well... But I'm missing the ink jets... That's next.

* * *

Vybe's POV:

* * *

I yawned. Walking the hangar is becoming interesting... Haven't seen my husband in a while... I wonder what he's up to...

"AUGH!" I hear, turning around just in time to see him fly past me, yellow ink flying everywhere.

"HONEY! WHAT IS THAT?!" I shout.

"NEW INK JETS!" Ty shouts back. After maneuvering himself, he lands, although roughly. "Holy crap is it hard to maneuver without weight..."

"Oh..." I said, still wondering why he made them... "Can't you add variable comparators?"

"Crap, you're right." Ty said, lifting a show to look at one of the jets. "Um..."

"What is it, honey?" I asked. I am really getting worried about this.

"Sorry... With that war coming up, I'm just overly stressed out..." he responded, tapping his shoe a bit more.

"I know... But honey, is it really so hard to ask?" I asked.

"N-no?" Ty said. I hugged him, my chest squished in between us.

"Then ask when you need help, alright?" I said into his shoulder. "I'm here for you every step of the way." Ty, my loving husband, needs to know when to ask for help... I don't want to lose him.

"Vybe... Thank you." Ty said, hugging my back. We stayed that way for almost an eternity... Or what felt like it anyways.

"I think I need to help you a little bit~" I said, poking his head.

"Yes... That would be grand." Ty said, looking around. He then held me tightly and he flew off with me, managing well with just one hand and two feet. "More weight, the better I suppose..."

* * *

3rd Person POV:

* * *

Ty and Vybe are already home, doing another karaoke session. The song ends just as they hear the door open. They quickly shut off the TV and sit down. Inka and Ploosh walk through the door with both carrying some shopping bags, "We're back!" Inka cries out.

"how'd it go?" Vybe asked, leaning on Ty from slight exhaustion.

"Fine," Inka answered as Ploosh dumped the bags he was holding on the couch before promptly sitting next to them exhausted, "the similarities between here and where we come from is remarkable. The only thing I really noticed that is definitely different is how the every Inkling's eyes don't necessarily match their born ink color. You for example Ty have blue eyes even though your natural ink color is yellow, that doesn't really happen ever back in our dimension."

"My azure eyes... Now that I think of it... My father had them, My mother's were a nice green color." Ty said. "My brother's... I..." He pauses for a few seconds. "... Don't remember..."

"Were you and your brother very close?" Ploosh asked.

Vybe looks at Ty, who has suddenly acquired the thousand-yard stare at the kitchen. "Ty, honey, how about you go drink some water." She said, patting him on the back. Ty silently gets up and walks to the kitchen.

"I will tell you... Since he has started getting more emotional about his family..." Vybe started. "It began when he was 10. It was a silent night. Ty was sleeping in his room when there was a loud crash. He instantly ran to his brother's room, and just as he got to the door... a loud bang echoed through the house... The shooter already escaped through the window... His bro was hit in the head..." Vybe pauses, looks at Ty, who was starting dinner, and then looks back at them. "Over an energy multiplier."

"Oh my gosh I'm so sorry," Inka said as her hand flew up to her mouth.

"Oh man...and I thought Molly's story was horrible..." Ploosh stated as he glanced over at Ty, "...I guess they have more in common than we thought."

"My parents went missing a month later..." Ty said, startling everyone. "And now here I am: a CEO, a Corporal Major, a father, and I have a loving wife. I couldn't be happier knowing that their parting gift was a successful life." He flipped some burgers, and the smell made Vybe's mouth water.

"Honey... I may eat someone with that smell in my nose." Vybe said, drooling a little.

"I couldn't agree more Vy-" Ploosh started to say when suddenly the front door flew open and in walked Molly and Squil, both of which were soaked to the skin.

Vybe looked at them for a few seconds before running upstairs and getting towels.

"What the squittle happened?" Ty asked.

"W-w-we had a little bit o-of an accident at a p-pier," Molly tried to explain through chattering teeth.

"I'm sorry Molly, I didn't mean for it to happen!" Squil apologized to her as he held her shivering form close to his body. Even though he also was totally wet Squil wasn't shivering with cold but his body heat didn't appear to be doing much to warm Molly up.

Vybe ran down the stairs with towels and gave them some. "Say Squil... Why haven't you melted yet? I mean, I know why Molly won't, but..." Vybe said.

"I-I don't know," he admitted as he looked down at his dripping form before grabbing a towel to help Molly dry off, "I really don't understand why I haven't..."

"Wait...how would you know that Molly won't melt Vybe?" Inka asked suspiciously.

"If you remember, Ty has done extensive research on abilities. Changeling, when a human's DNA is active even partially, will grant water resistance." Vybe explained. "There are only a few abilities in all that grant water immunity. There's only one ability that is like that for Blue ink... Ice." She said.

"Because Ice is water but in a solid state, users are immune to water, and as such, won't melt on contact with water." Ty said.

"S-so you know I've been human before I-I-I g-guess," Molly stuttered, still shivering from the cold.

"Wait...Squil has an ability?" Ploosh asked as his eyes widened in shock, "since when?"

"Judging by the fact that A: you have the Changeling ability, and B: you would have still melted without having bitten a human." Vybe said. "And Ploosh, you and Inka may possibly be next... When, I have no idea, but it can happen."

"What?! But I don't want power over plants!" Ploosh moaned.

Inka snorted slightly at his response.

"You probably wouldn't either Inka!"

"Perhaps, but I'm not green so I'd probably not get that one."

"Carp, Jericho!" Ty shouted. They all look at Jericho, who is staring at a puddle of black sludge. "That was the meat cutting knife..." Ty sighed.

"Um...what?" Ploosh asked as he looked over at Jericho, "what on Terra did you do dude?"

"I touched it?" Jericho said, turning to Ploosh. "Acids do that."

"Yeah... Not only that, but I know you do CQC. I saw that military knife..." Ty said, taking Jericho by surprise. Ty patted Jericho on the head. He leans in closer to him. "You and me have a lot in common."

"Acids? You can do stuff with acids Jericho?" Ploosh asked.

"Y-yeah..." Jericho said.

"So...I'm either going to be someone who controls plants or someone who does stuff with acids?" Ploosh groaned, "I'm doomed..."

"That's assuming if you have an ability Ploosh. You might not get one," Inka offered.

Vybe guided Molly and Squil to the table so that they could warm up. Ty was still flipping burgers happily, humming Megalovania as he did.

"So...what are the possible abilities for me and Ploosh," Inka asked.

"For purple... Fortune, which allows the control over precious metals like Gold, siver, platinum, Iridium, etc. Heightened senses, which amps up all senses in times of need." Ty said. "For Green, There is Alchemist, what Jericho has, which allows the control over Acids and poisons and a common fallback is a crumbly attitude. Botanist, which is what you saw Hanako using, allows control over plant-based life."

"With Botanist, we still can't figure out what chemical reactions cause the type of control they have over plants." Vybe added. "And we still have yet to find a counter to Alchemist..."

"Those are certainly interesting abilities Ty but...how will be know which one we'll get?"

"No way to know until the acceptance process starts." Ty said. "And Squil... I hate to ask you this... But do you mind showing me how well so far you can control it?"

"Uh...sure," he said somewhat hesitantly, "but what do you want me to freeze?"

Ty sets down a glass of water on the table. "This. I am checking a few things for your own safety... I've seen accidental suicides because Ice users became too reckless and out-of-control. I may be able to fix an amputated arm, but I can't fix death." Ty said, watching closely.

Swallowing nervously he stares intently at the water for several seconds until the tips of his tentacles become pale blue instead of their usual dark blue and shimmer like they have frost on them. After several more seconds the water in the glass freezes solid and frost forms on the surface of the table that the cup is sitting on.

"Mhmm... Yours seems to be more or less very focused. Most others tend to be crazy the first few days." Ty said. His tentacles twitch a few times, and he returns to the burgers.

"Hey that's a good thing for Squil, right?" Molly asked after finally feeling warm again.

"Yep, it is. Through a bit of training, we can make it work faster and control the concentration of the affected area." Ty said, finishing more burgers.

"Well as long as it help prevent what happened today from happening again," Squil said as he hugged Molly close to him, the frosty effect on his tentacles fading back to his normal color.

"What you experienced was the acceptance process. It's common for the body to lock-up and some form of your ability surrounding you for a period of time." Vybe explained. "My ability, generator, sorta makes the user into a Tesla coil..."

"Did you have trouble controlling yours Vybe in the beginning?" Squil ask her, "yours sound like it might be the one most similar to mine."

"Ehm..." Vybe said, blushing. "Somewhat..."

"You did nearly kill Jelanzo once..." Ty said.

"But he wasn't paying attention!" Vybe mischievously whined.

"It wouldn't be the first time I've heard someone try to kill one of the shopkeeper," Ploosh smirked as he looked over at Molly.

"That fish was a total jerk to me my first day in Inkopolis and that has nothing to do with my ability Ploosh!"

"You still got to admit it was funny seeing you throwing insults at a tiny loud mouthed clown fish."

"Oh dear cod... That little buttmunch?" Vybe asked. "I know I have a good lookin' lower body, but he doesn't need to announce it to everyone!" She half shouted.

"Which you still did-" Ty said before getting a glare.

"At least he didn't call you a screeching bat fish that had orange ink dumped on their head," Molly half muttered.

"What the heck is a bat fish?" Jericho asked.

"Don't ask Jericho," Molly answered sadly.

"Fiiiiiiine... Aunt Molly..." Jericho said. Everyone looked at him. "What?"

"Ehm... 'Aunt Molly? Where'd that come from?" Vybe asked.

"I dunno..." Jericho said, scratching the back of his head. "It just sounds... Natural... I guess..."

"I uh...I never thought I would hear that for at least a while," Molly admitted, "but...it does have a nice kind of ring to it..."

Ty walks out of the kitchen, holding a large plate of juicy, sizzling burgers and putting them on the table. "Enjoy with no remorse." Ty said, sitting down.  
Everyone else grabs some of food and starts to eat.

"These are pretty good Ty," Ploosh commented between bites of his burger.

"Thankth." Ty said, his mouth somewhat full.

"So...you now know I've interacted with humans," Molly sighed, "I should've figured it would be revealed sooner or later."

"It's all about remembering the details." Vybe said, licking her fingers. "And a bit of guess work... And that's abo-" she suddenly froze in place, her tentacles started sparking on their own, and it was slowly getting more and more intense.

"Jericho! Jumper cables!" Ty shouted. Jericho slowly rose up, then ran over to to a box and brought back a set of jumper cables. Ty clips one end of each to a tentacle and plugs the bother ends into some sort of wall socket converter. As soon as that happened, Vybe slowly began moving again. "Crap... Didn't know that it would have been so soon..."

"What the Squid was that?" Ploosh asked.

"Our bodies work through a substance called Natural Energy. Generator, the ability, makes more electricity out of it than normal. This means that the rate it can store the electricity is faster... But an overabundance of natural energy can make generator inklings freeze up and start releasing electricity it can't store in time." Ty explained. "This has only happened once before... And that was a ways back... And if I'm right... Something big is either coming, or it's just a natural energy wave."

"Does it hurt?" Molly asked worryingly.

"No... But I can never remember anything from my time in that state." Vybe said.

"Hm...sounds vaguely like what happened when Molly ki-" Ploosh started to say before getting kicked in the leg by Inka. He winced slightly from the pain, "I uh...never mind..."

"Though have you ever heard of ability stages?" Ty asked.

Molly ears slightly pricked upward at Ty's question, "S-stages?"

"The main ability is called the first stage. You go to higher forms of your ability through accumulative stress from using the ability a lot." Ty explains. "Beacon's second stage is Negative. Negative is... Not something that I want to go through."

"Do all abilities have that?" Inka asked somewhat worried.

"Generator has Hyperstorm, Ice has Blizzard, Rage has Inferno... Changeling has one, but we haven't been able to research it yet." Vybe spoke up.

"Huh...I wonder why...is it because there are so few orange Inklings..." Inka said more to herself then to the others, not noticing both Squil and Molly have worried looks on their faces.

"Wait...what's Rage?" Ploosh suddenly asks, "I don't think you mentioned that one before."

"Rage is the second ability to orange, but is shared with black and red. It gives a huge spike of power when activated." Ty said.

"Well I guess that explains your short temper Molly," Ploosh chuckled until he saw the glare Molly was giving him, "Oh, uh...or not," he chuckled again, but this time it was in nervousness.

"Rage is a completely different ability." Ty said.

"Figured it was Ty," Molly said once she had finally stopped glaring at Ploosh, "a lot of us Colorians get mad pretty quickly. Even my older brother Marin can get fired up in a few seconds."

"I'm usually calm, but anything that has ticked my off in the past can get me riled up." Ty said. "For example, the main cause of this universe's trouble. Death, leader of the octarians at the moment. He was the result of a failed octarian experiment years ago. He took over when the queen ran away at some point. I've already killed him twice... But he's still going strong..."

"We've seen his changes: propaganda everywhere, parades, anti-octoling regime..." Vybe said, getting back to her seat. "Basically, that one human leader named Hitler."

"So...this Death guy has been causing all the trouble huh?" Squil said as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully, "and you've killed him twice? That doesn't seem possible."

"I know, Squil. I'm still wondering how he keeps coming back. There must be some sort of outside source that is keeping him alive..." Ty said. He then became silent, but his mouth was moving slightly.

"He's gotten on the thought train again..." Vybe groaned, eating another burger.

"Is this normal?" Molly asked.

"When it's important to him, yes. He did this once when assembling a data converter... He also did it a lot in the labs today." Vybe said.

"Hmm..." was all Molly said as she stared over at Ty.

"Omphalos..." Ty mumbled.

"Omphalos? What is that?"

"I don't know..." Ty said. "The name seems familiar to me... And to be honest, I'm not sure how or when I heard it..."

Molly shuddered slightly making Squil look at her worryingly, "What's wrong?"

"I'm not sure...something about the word bothered me I guess..."

Silence filled the room, and then Ty stood up. "I'm going to bed... Night..."

"Oh well good night Ty," Molly replied worry still plain her face.

"I'm going to have to stay down here... I can still feel myself producing a lot of electricity." Vybe said.

"Well that's okay maybe you'll want to see something I've been wondering about as well," Inka said as a small mischievous grin came across her face.

"What are you talking about Inka?"

"Oh come on don't act all coy Molly on us, we want to see it."

"See what?"

"I think I know what they're talking about," reaching into the pocket of his new jacket he pulled out a black velvet box. One Molly instantly recognized, "it's not like we're keeping it a secret anymore."

"Oh..." Molly blushed, "I suppose we aren't."

"May I?"

She nodded as she saw him lift up the lid of the box and with delicate fingers pull out the engagement ring and place it on her finger, "there, now it's visibly official now."

"Squil..."

"Sorry Molly," he hugged her tightly before lightly kissing her on the lips, "I promise I won't make a big show of it..."

A smile formed on Vybe's Face. She started drifting off and was almost asleep when a sudden feeling of a rumble could be felt.

"What was that?" Vybe asked.

"Your guess is as good as ours Vybe," Ploosh said as he and the others looked around nervously.

"Small tremors aren't uncommon in this universe... And it's usually followed by some sort of clunk..." Vybe said. A faint clunk could be heard and the rumbling stops. "Like that."

"Yeah okay...but that still doesn't make me feel any better," Molly admitted.

"Don't worry Molly...I'll protect you," Squil insisted as he held her closer. He then gently stroked her soulspot behind her ear causing her to purr for a few seconds until he stopped.

"Funny... That's the same exact one for me... Ty's is on his back." Vybe said. "Funny how I'm in THAT mood but I'm stuck here... Ah well."

"Squil's is on the base of his neck," Molly states as she reaches up and strokes his soulspot in return, causing him to purr deeply in his throat, "Inka's is on her back and Ploosh...actually I don't think you ever told me..."

"There's a reason for that Molly," he said crossing his arms over his chest, "I don't particularly like the weakened feeling I end up with when someone does stroke my soulspot..."

"You told me," Inka replied.

"What?! No I didn't!"

"You were half asleep when you said it."

"Prove it."

"Fine," lunging towards him playfully he barely had time to react before she had a hold of his ponytail and with a slight yank had caused the hairband to come out. Once his two tentacles were free she started to rub the tip of one of them, causing him to at first stiffen in his seat before succumbing to the relaxing feeling and purring himself, "still don't believe me?"

"I'm gonna get you for this later Inka."

"I'd like to see you try," the grin from before returned.

"Something tells me that you two will have eggs sooner than Molly and Squil are." Vybe said, moving some chairs to make a makeshift bed.

"Nah, I just like giving Ploosh a hard time," Inka admitted as she continued to rub Ploosh's tentacle, "honestly they are way farther down that path then we are, we only started dating two years ago."

"Just don't rub the soulspot for too long... From what I found out from Ty, it eventually causes specific hormones to flow about... And we don't want any accidents running around the house yet." Vybe said semi-seriously.

Slightly pouting Inka stops rubbing Ploosh's tentacle and Ploosh sinks lower into his seat in a half sleep daze with a smile of contentment on his face, "I suppose you have a point Vybe."

"The part I am serious about is the hormones." Vybe said.

"Ploosh...are you okay?" Molly asked as she looked down at him.

"Yeah...I'm fine...but Inka is really going to get it later," he half sighed, half grumbled.

"What is she going to get?" Vybe asked, a mischievous grin forming on her face.

"I'll think of something...too tired to do so now..."

"Speaking of tired..." Vybe said, yawning, then plopping down on her makeshift bed of chairs and instantly falling asleep.

"Well I suppose we should all gets some rest too," Molly says as she turns to Inka, "good night you two."

"Night Molly, night Squil, see you in the morning," says as she grabs a blanket and covers up Ploosh who is pretty much already asleep. She meanwhile wraps a blanket around herself and plops into one of the other unoccupied seats. Both Molly and Squil then open the secret room and go inside to get some much needed sleep.

* * *

Ty's POV:

* * *

 _I... You know what..._

 _I'm scared right now..._

 _To think that there is a war coming..._

 _To even think that..._

 _Without friends in tow..._

 _I would be killed humming..._

 _God damn it I need to stop trying to do poetry..._

 _That clunk... I don't think the crust of this earth is sitting on lava anymore..._

 _You know what? I need sleep._

 _Good Night self._


End file.
